The Queen of the Winds
by missmamamoo
Summary: Queen Alodia de Riqueza has come back to Orovalle in hopes to spread peace between the Invierne and Orovallens. With an arranged marriage and promises for peace for the next generations she had hoped that the only thing she had to deal with was her baby sister's wedding and small riots scattered through out the country. But after her sister's wedding she comes back to a civil war.
1. Sisterhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world they are in. The plot of this story is my own retelling/telling of what is going on in the other country Rae Carson has elected to ignore. Ms. Carson thank you for the wonderful books (huge fan) but I figured I might as well squeeze a last story out of them before you tuck them away.**

 **This picks up right when Alodia gets the news she is going to marry an Invierno for a peace treaty.**

* * *

Alodia's eyes widened. She looked up at her sister and then to the Invierno. His green eyes met hers, sending chills down her spine.

"Are you the sacrificial offering?" She asked, struggling to keep her composure. "The Princeling who must wed the enemy?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, and a most willing one."

She felt herself try to recoil. Her mind felt numb at her sister's betrayal.

"You want him to marry Alodia?" She heard the Queen of Basajuan snort.

It made sense. She did treat Elisa horribly. Alodia had never valued her opinion but she couldn't help but want to lash out. Couldn't Elisa realize that it wasn't like the opinion of a 12-year-old mattered? Godstone or not, her little sister was sheltered and didn't know how to handle situations. Her innocence and naivety were the reasons neither Alodia nor her father had faith in Elisa becoming a ruler. Alodia herself questioned God's choice. Her sister was lazy, scared and very spoiled. Though Elisa had a good heart, it didn't change the fact that she never thought things through. Alodia eyes met her sister's once more. She wasn't even the shadow of the young girl who left Orovalle. This meeting brought out the darkness in Elisa-Lucero; Alodia couldn't help but feel that this is what she truly deserved for looking down on her.

"Is it true, Elisa? Is this your revenge?" Alodia tried to read Elisa's face. She saw a mixture of shock and a bit of shame.

"No, you don't have to. I won't make you." Her voice seemed strong but Alodia knew better. Elisa may have changed but some old habits just don't. She turned to face the Invierno once more seeing if he also disagrees with the situation at hand. He didn't even bat an eye. Did Elisa not understand? These monsters had harassed her border towns leaving hundreds dead. Her most trusted steward had his eyes gouged out by one. She had to fight one in order to save a small child's life. They were gruesome people, with hearts of a vast cold wasteland.

"It's an opportunity, Alodia," Elisa smiled as if she were discussing a normal business policy. "Storm will be a Deciregus someday. The equivalent of a king. Surely you want an alliance with such a man."

That made sense. The idea was still terrifying.

"Impossible," boomed the Invierno woman with bottomless eyes, "he is an outcast"

Alodia felt light-headed at the thought. Her sister was shaming her. Publicly.

"His father," Elisa interjected glaring at the tall woman, "Reinstated him and consented to this union."

The realization slapped Alodia in the face: this was discussed without her. The familiarity of this, considering the decisions made over Elisa's future, was far too close to be called a coincidence.

"And Storm has been claimed by zafira, which means he is probably more powerful than you," Elisa said, glaring daggers at the older woman.

Alodia suddenly remembered the previous conversation about mulas. She shook her head. "How could you ask such a thing from me? It would consign the royal line of Orovalle to extinction."

"You can appoint a royal heir." Ah, she means her children. "You'd have time to prepare. To groom exactly the right person. I understand how difficult it will be for people to accept, and no, I won't require it from you. I only ask you to consider it. Think of it, Alodia. A God-ordained alliance with a prince of Invierne. No one in history has achieved so much."

Yes, this is all true. But Elisa doesn't seem to understand that this decision isn't something you can say no to. As much as it is stated that she can say no, who else will marry in order to have a peaceful alliance? Obviously not Cosme. She is too young to understand the necessity neither is she plagued that badly with Inviernos. Her country is smaller, therefore, better kept. Orovalle's outskirts need protection. This is obviously a necessity. Alodia sees the plan and understands it. She just can't believe that she must go through with it. She was prepared to marry anyone who would benefit her on the throne; she wasn't expecting an Invierno. Nothing had ever prepared her for that, to the point that she never thought about it. An old man, yes. A man with no hygiene, yes. Being kidnapped by a Perdito and being forced to marry, yes. Any situation her steward threw at her as a joke, she would actually take seriously. But an Invierno Prince was never even considered. This is a must and there was no question about it.

Alodia straightened up and looked the Invierno in the eye. She clasped her hands in her lap and said, "In that case, Prince Storm," she hoped that wasn't too insulting, she could not remember his full name. She knew his title was probably different in the Invierne court but he didn't seem too distraught. "I invite you to visit my palace in Amalur as soon as it is convenient for you. We should… see if we can learn to bear each other's company." Alodia hoped that sent the proper message across. This was business, nothing more.

"I accept," he said bowing sounding deferent but Alodia didn't believe in it.

The meeting was adjourned but the elder queen felt her life was in shambles. She felt exhausted and emotionally drained. In the background, she hears Cosme explaining customs to the Deciregi and Alodia feels her eyes roll. She is actually trying to work with these uptight pigs. Alodia was already marrying one, was that not enough? She watches Elisa smile at Cosme and the guilt began to gnaw at her stomach. Alodia took in a deep breath and stepped forward catching her little sister before she left to her own chamber.

"Elisa…" she began. Alodia felt her mind go blank. That everything she wanted to tell her sister vanished. Elisa's face was so different, not just slimmer, but older. Wiser.

"I've missed you," Elisa says. Her eyes twinkled and Alodia felt like they were in the nursery again. Her little sister looking up to her with the same pride she felt for her. Alodia pulled her in for a hug,

"My little sister is all grown up," feeling her voice waver she said what was at the top of her head in panic. "There were times I didn't think it would happen, but you proved me wrong." Alodia wanted to wince. That definitely had a barb but Elisa seemed unfazed.

"Thank you for coming," she smiled.

"I'm glad I did." Alodia added, "Even though you stole my country out from under me. You've become so powerful. So decisive and conniving so – "

"So much like you," Elisa chimed.

"Papa and Zito both always said we were more alike than we wanted to admit." Alodia felt herself grinning from ear to ear. She felt alive.

"I'll tell no one if you won't."

"Agreed. And Elisa?" She felt her heart sink a bit. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Papa." She saw the tears forming in her little sister's eyes. Elisa blinked rapidly, her smile faltering.

"Thank you for saying so," she managed to choke out. Alodia wanted to give her time but a queen's time is precious and they both had situations at hand.

"Forgive me for asking but I must. Is all of this a ploy to put one of your heirs on my throne?" She really hoped that didn't sound too harsh considering the timing. She watched her sister compose herself.

"You are free to appoint one of my heirs as your own – except Rosario. He is for Joya, and that is not negotiable. Your children, if you have them, are free to do the same. But Orovalle belongs to you, Alodia, it is your choice."

She knew her sister wasn't that ruthless but it was a relief hearing it from her own mouth. She looked at Hector and took a jab at her baby sister. "Not a horrible choice, maybe." Elisa flushed giving Alodia satisfaction. Her flustered little sister rushed an awkward farewell and retreated taking both Hector and the Invierno prince with her. A small smile played across Alodia's lips as she watched her sister retreat. She was still innocent or at least had some sense of shame. She felt her shoulder muscles tense as she turned towards her corridor. She needed a hot bath and really soft bed to make up for the tension she had built up throughout the meeting.

* * *

A soft rapping woke Alodia from her slumber. She swiftly got up and composed herself, quickly brushing tangles out her hair and wiping any residue of sleep from her face. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Come in," she called out. Zito, her steward, walked in and bowed.

"Your majesty, it is dinner time." He smiled at her, "I'm pretty sure you would like to dine with your sister, she may not have time tomorrow morning."

She looked at him and smiled sadly. Her steward had grown a lot older. His dark hair had started graying on the sides and lines started to deepen near his mouth. Her sister should have understood how hard this marriage agreement was to her. A blindfold covered where his eyes used to be. An Invierno had attacked him when he was trying to save her. Elisa knew what happened that night but somehow her sister thought she could turn a blind eye to everything her people had experienced in order to keep her dignity as queen. It meant safety, but it's easy to write that on paper. The anger she would receive from the people would be ruthless. She couldn't imagine how Zito felt serving a queen who was going to marry one of the monsters that left him blind.

"I know this isn't like me, but how do you feel about my arrangements, Zito?"

Zito bowed his head. "I think you should let go and do what is right. I know you will anyway regardless of what I tell you. I think that a new beginning is something we all need."

That wasn't the answer she was looking for but the tone was solemn enough for her to understand he wasn't pleased with the arrangements either.

Zito cleared his throat, "I will forever be loyal to you, my Queen. The decision you make does not matter to me."

Alodia smiled at her steward. "I'm pleased with your answer. I know the people will not take this news with much enthusiasm."

"Your sister means no harm. You still have the upper hand since you are the one marrying into Invierne. The alliance is well needed not to mention the restoration projects will probably exceed expectations in order to please their prince who is marrying into the throne."

"I doubt it. He was just reinstated and it doesn't seem like the rest of their council was too pleased with that."

"Doesn't matter, He must come from an influential family considering he was reinstated by words of mouth and no one questioned it. He must be important."

Alodia nodded thinking over her steward's words. She sighed, "This will probably be the last time I see my sister before she marries; so, I guess I will go to dinner."

Her steward snorted, "Let's hope that I don't have to work any harder than I already am." He bowed once dismissed. The pit-pats of his cane echoing as he walked out the room.

Alodia smiled and shook her head recounting her steward's words once more. She felt sorry for him and wanted him to retire but dangerous times were approaching and Zito was her most trusted companion. She dressed and headed out the door, her head swimming with thoughts of marriage.

Elisa was dazzling. Though love was in the air Alodia was focused on the Inviernos and their constant complaining of the food set on the table. Storm was silent. He picked at his food listening to the other Decireguses talk about the loss of class and culture and how they are willing to put up with most of it in order to benefit them. Storm, as if sensing her stare, peered back into her eyes. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she moved her focus to her sister. She was met with a frown.

"He's a good man," Elisa said using the southern province dialect.

"Excuse me?" Alodia blinked.

"Storm," Elisa intoned, "Storm is a good man. Loyal. Smart. Strong. He understands sacrifice and practicality. He has gone through a lot. You know I wouldn't sell you off to just anyone right?"

Alodia smiled and softly whispered. "Yet, you still want your heirs on my throne."

Elisa winced and muttered, "Please stop saying that, Hector and I have yet to marry."

"That's still not changing the fact that my children could end up using their nieces and nephews as heirs," Alodia teased, feeling the vowels of the dialect at the back of her throat. Hector gave a confused smile at their secret conversation.

Elisa rolled her eyes. Alodia sadly smiled and shook her head.

"You must understand my sentiment towards him."

"Yes, Hector had to explain to me why you still were distant. I was so young; I didn't realize why you were going across Orovalle visiting lords. It wasn't until much later when Hector pointed out the issues the Perditos have caused in Orovalle that I realized how swift I made that decision. I just need you to you to know Storm isn't like the Animagus that blinded Zito. He can be cold, stubborn and arrogant but Storm is still a good man. I would never give you a choice that would ruin you. I trust you two would get along." Elisa hoped her words wouldn't sound like rot. Hector explained that the sentiment towards Inviernos would still be hard to crack. After all the damage they did, even royalty would have trouble accepting them as an ally. Elisa didn't realize her sister wasn't content with the idea until she saw her sister's disgust while eyeing the Inviernos.

"Alodia, their culture is different, a lot of the things they say sound rude. It's just how they say things. It's not that they don't have manners but in their culture truthfulness is manners. They don't sugar coat. I know you have always loved straightforward people so hopefully, you can get along with them." Elisa paused, "I'm guessing once Storm travels to Orovalle you will also travel to Invierne." Elisa prayed that Alodia hadn't already heard about how the Inviernos tried to trap her and use her as a power source. Her sister could be very composed for many political reasons, but she would have a cow if she knew Elisa was going to be the next living sacrifice to power the Inviernos. Alodia would fight tooth and nail against this arrangement if she knew that the ones who came up with the plan were going to be her future in-laws. Elisa smiled feeling her cheeks tighten at her attempt to soothe her older sister.

"You've never been good at theatrics, Elisa," Alodia accused catching the attention of the Invierno Prince.

"What? How could you say that to your beloved sister?" Elisa pouted.

"My Queen," Alodia heard Hector murmur, "We still have guests. It's rude to not include them in your conversations."

"Nosey one, isn't he?" Alodia sniffed before dropping the dialect.

"Ah, yes!" Elisa said enthusiastically. "Storm, why don't you enlighten us with some Invierne customs."

Storm looked up at Elisa from his plate. Alodia tried to read his face but it was flat.

"We also have side dialects in Lengua Classica, though it's not as colorful as your own. Those words sound like mouthfuls." His voice was full of confidence it echoed through the hall. The Decireguses started off about Loyalty and Truth and how it was great that the Joyans still worshiped the one true God. Eventually, the conversation was faded and only the sound clinking silverware echoed through the hall.

* * *

Zito could feel the tension that surrounded Alodia as they walked from the dining hall towards her room. He knew she was assessing her situation.

"Your Majesty," a cool voice drifted through the hallway.

Zito felt her freeze. He stood tall and did his best to look menacing. As much as he wanted to trust Elisa's decision, he had a hard time adjusting. He heard the fabric of her dress rustle, "Good evening, Prince Storm."

"Storm will do just fine," the male voice clipped.

"Then please call me Alodia." She said sternly.

Silence hung in the air like thick fog. He felt a presence looming over by his left side so he turned toward him.

Storm was about to nod at the steward standing next to her and saw the bandage across his eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Good evening steward, my apologies I didn't see you there, the hall is a bit dim and your height is the same as some of the statues around you."

"May blessings be upon you" Zito mumbled.

"As to you," Storm smiled, turning his attention to Alodia.

"How can I help you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I understand that you are to leave soon."

"Yes, that's true, I should be getting back to the palace," Alodia frowned.

"I hope to stay in communication with you for my trip to Orovalle, I know that this is a hard decision for the both of us – "

Alodia felt anger and indignation rise like bile at the back of her throat. He did not agree with the marriage but never spoke against it. He even had the nerve to play the part of a good subject in front of her sister pretending he was a "most willing" groom. Hard decision? Was she not good enough? Was the Queen of a large country that has centuries of history not good for a recently reinstated prince of Invierne? She forced herself to remain composed, but all she could think of doing was throttling him for answers.

"– I do hope to get along." He stuck out his hand. "Have a safe trip back."

Alodia stared at his hand curiously. He managed to insult her yet show some sort of respect in less than a couple of seconds. She was torn between storming her sister's love nest and telling her to go shove her peace ideas in a sand dune or putting up with it for her people. She cleared her throat.

"I will see you tomorrow morning correct?" she frowned.

"Yes, Your Ma – Alodia," he replied.

"Then why say this now when we both leave at the same time tomorrow?" she bemused.

"Your sister insisted I give you a personalized farewell," he smiled sheepishly.

Alodia felt her cheeks burn but laughter was attempting to escape her mouth. Her sister was playing matchmaker. Splendid. She just gave him a tight smile; at least something was entertaining Elisa from the chaos life had been throwing them. She might as well play along to humor herself.

"Quite noble of you." Alodia felt Zito tug her sleeve.

Storm's lips quirked upward. "You sisters are more alike than you think."

"I am aware."

"Have a good night, My Queen." Alodia felt her face flinch.

"You too, Storm."

He left as quickly as he came, leaving the young queen and her steward speechless in the hallway.

"You managed not to tear him down in this first conversation you had with him. That's a good sign," Lord Zito intoned walking towards their rooms.

"We'll see," Alodia mumbled.

"Let's rest up, we have a long day of travel tomorrow," Zito smiled. "Goodnight, Your Majesty."

"Goodnight, Lord Zito," Alodia said entering her chambers for a well-deserved slumber.


	2. Royal Pains

**Quick note: Hello folks! I now it took forever and y'all have been waiting patiently enough for me. It's just with work and life I haven't really been able to put too much work into this. Shout out to My bestie for betaing this for me. She doesn't have to do it but she takes the time to help me with my terrible writing lol. Bless her heart. Here's the next chapter! thanks for the follows and reviews! Please let me know if something doesn't make sense and all that jazz. Quick input though, my bestie pointed out, I don't know if all of you read The Shadow Cats, it's a story based off of A Girl of Fire and Thorns, but Alodia's personality and personal information regarding Zito Are all taken from this short story.**

 **iliadic: I literally took down this whole chapter so I could tell you how much I appreciate your review (this will be the third time, I'm so sorry guys I have no idea how to work this site). I thought I could PM you but you're a guest D: I had to let you know how much I appreciated your support. Actually, so was I. It was depressing seeing the lack of content on such a good series. So I took it upon myself to at least start it. Hopefully, good stories start appearing soon. Or fan art. I live for fan art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world they are in. The plot of this story is my own retelling/telling of what is going on in the other country Rae Carson has elected to ignore. Ms. Carson thank you for the wonderful books (huge fan) but I figured I might as well squeeze a last story out of them before you tuck them away. Enjoy**

* * *

Alodia pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew what awaited her in Orovalle. She had already sent a message ahead of her to inform the high lords of the council of an emergency meeting. She had contemplated briefly on sending a messenger with the big news in order to avoid the theatrics. As tempting as the idea was, she knew she would come home to screaming council members and maybe even someone brave enough to try and usurp the throne.

Taking deep breaths she peaked at the guards who traveled next to her carriage. No one but herself and Lord Zito knew of her arrangement. And as much as she tried to convince herself that it was necessary for peace, Alodia knew that the marriage still scared her. This wasn't some sleazy man who wanted the crown. This man could not be stopped by a couple of guards if he decided to attack her. This man was an Invierno and animagus at that. She had spent years trying to mold herself to the lords around her, knowing that the position next to her was coveted. She had spent almost two years going to silly appointments, where men who spoke behind her back were doting on her with such fervor.

The minute her father died these men were fighting over the crown, claiming that as a woman she could not rule. She was able to squash several factions that were rising against her but she knew that the majority were still opposed to her rule. The people had sided with the Queen, so they figured marriage was the only way out. The minute her father mentioned marriage when he was alive, men from every nook and cranny of the court came out, chasing after her like feral dogs. When her father passed, they saw no use until the revolt of the people. Some gave up positions, others were forcefully removed, and those who enjoyed their luxurious lifestyle stayed. These were the men who knew of their indispensability and dared to entertain her. They had made it to a point that the whole council agreed that she must find a husband. These same council members sent their sons. From widowers to little children. As much as she hated the meetings a part of her was going to miss all the silly appointments. They used to be the highlight of her month. After all the exhausting council meetings and attempting to rebuild the outskirts of the country, she would take a day and have a lord make a fool of himself. In the beginning, she would dread going to these appointments. She would have tea or lunch with a stiff man, who had previously spoken ill of her, dote on her. Men who tried to have their way with her as a child suddenly can't even look her in the eye. Suddenly she isn't the Petty Princess, the Prude or the Frigid Queen, she is Her Majesty Queen Alodia May She Reign Forever (many of her supposed suitors would refer to her as this). When she first started having these meetings, she felt that if the man much less opened his mouth, she would roll her eyes. One of her ladies in waiting, Mercedes, had overheard her complaints to Zito and informed her that the meetings are as fun as you make them. So, she would find out everything about her suitors. Have teas in open gardens if they feared bugs, have them accompany her in archery lessons if they were terrible at it, and one, apparently hated loud breathing, have her Royal guards breathe as loud and horrible as possible. She would laugh herself breathless at these ridiculous meetings knowing that she would marry the most pathetic one. All the men seemed to be clowns to her. Except one, but he was a slippery character. His entire family had a knack for sticky fingers. Alodia knew she could not marry the most ambitious one in fear of being dethroned or worse, killed. She would go for the fool who is willing to kiss her feet and do her bidding. She hoped for a union where she could have her way and the man was just honored to be her husband. That "Prince Consort" was a good enough title that brought honor and grace to his family. He had to be the weakest link in his family. No matter how powerful the family, the man must have fear of both her and God.

Clearly, that is not what God intended. Instead, she is stuck with a man who looks like a corpse. His skin was white as snow. His face showed every peak and dip of his skull and had cat-like eyes. His eyes were a distinct green, unlike the nobles of Invierno who lacked irises and white corneas. They were black beady orbs for eyes. They were terrifying with their angular sullen faces and black eyes. She wondered if his eyes would eventually turn into the same blank stare. Not that there would be much of a difference given that his gaze was always sullen. A chill ran through her body as she imagined staring deep into those endless black pits for eyes. Then she imagined hearing his emotionless voice say the same sweet nothings the lords would. A cackle escaped her lips. She quickly composed herself.

The carriage came to halt, a guard opened her door, "Your Majesty?"

"I apologize, I coughed." The guard looked at her curiously and nodded. He closed her door and through the curtains, she saw him do a hand signal to her coach. A few moments later the carriage was back in motion.

She shook her head at the thought, the only thing stopping her from hysteric giggles was the fact that the guards would tell the whole kingdom she lost her mind. She didn't even want to think about how the council would react to her sister now being head monarch. It didn't leave a good taste in her mouth knowing her sister now ruled over her. It truly injured her pride. Alodia tried her best to not think about her announcement of Elisa's take over of Orovalle, she would have to find a new council of Conde's considering they would all die of shock. She shook her head at the thought. Alodia relaxed and let her eyes close for a bit, the rhythmic rocking of the carriage annoyed her but after years of riding one, she was almost immune to it.

Her dream was terrifying. She dreamt she was in her father's room. She saw a blue fire burning the room, the tapestry of the family crest that hung above her father's bed was on fire. The blue animagus fire that had almost killed her as a child. The bright and burning lights clashed with The sound of an abrasive voice trying to tell her something. She felt her surroundings swallowing her, her eyes flung open. Alodia had woken up to the halt of the carriage. There were two knocks at the door. She had arrived at her destination.

So much for preparing before the meeting with the nobles. She composed herself and walked through the grand doors of the palace. She was ushered by her ladies in waiting to a nearby room where they had set up her dress and crown. As much as Alodia hated formalities she knew that it was always necessary to show them who was their ruler. Stuffy dress and all. Her ladies worked hard on her dress as one of them brushed the tangle out of her hair. Lady Mercedes scrunched up her face as she wiped Alodia's face with a wet towel. She applied some rouge with a small brush. She proceeded to take a wad of rouge and rub it between her hands, lightly tapping the edges of Alodia's cheekbones.

"You have lost some weight, Your Highness." She mutters as she attempts to round her face with makeup.

"Stress." She breathes back as the corset is tightened. She winces as her hair is being pulled back and the crown is placed. Pins are being shoved in all directions to maintain the weight of the crown on her head. She takes a good look in the mirror. She didn't look like a traveler who lacked sleep. She looked like a queen and that is all she needed before addressing the Lords of the Council.

The minute she walked in complaints were echoing through the council room. She fought the urge to scream instead she schooled her features into bland pleasantness. These men could care less of their people if anything the past couple of years had shown her this. She managed to tolerate those who stayed because the cocky ones provided the most for the military. Without them, her army gets weaker. She felt it was a necessary sacrifice for the benefit of her people. She just occasionally wished they would grow a heart and do what's best for their own people, not what is best for their pockets.

"Your Majesty, what is the purpose of this urgent meeting?"

"I do not see why I must travel all the way to the capital on a meeting that is short noticed."

"Order," her voice ricocheted off the walls of the room. The self- indulged older men glared at her. Though she is the queen they still expect some kind of respect because of her age. She knew this but she was sick of entertaining them, it had been a rough couple of months for everyone. Not to mention none of them bothered bowing or rising for her entrance. She did burst through the doors but she was sick of them not treating her like their ruler. They receive no respect if they cannot give it.

"All rise for, Her Majesty Juana-Alodia de Riqueza, Queen of Orovalle"

Oh, now the Herald is aware of her presence. She is the only female in the room. She shot a glare at the Herald and spoke up.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I come to inform you of the Joyan Empire." Murmurs were heard throughout the council room. This was going to be fun. As much as she loved Elisa, she couldn't believe the reality yet, until this very moment. She looked at all the men in the council room. This was going to be hell.

"Empress Lucero-Elisa of the Joyan empire is Ruler of Joya D'Arena, Basajuan," She pauses as the men start to prepare their indignant cries. "and Orovalle."

"Your Majesty – "

"How could you let – "

"I understand she is your sister –"

"It was between Orovalle standing alone and facing the Inviernos or we stand with her under their own alliance."

"Joya D'arena is not safe from them either, it wasn't that long ago since their queen has attacked. Are you even sure that she is truly your sister? I heard she disappeared not that long ago and a decoy was put in her place."

Alodia took a deep breath. Rumors spread pretty far by this point. "Yes, Conde Javier, I am aware but, I do believe I would be able to recognize my own sister. The Inviernos were about to take over Basajuan – "

"You should have let them, Your Majesty." She felt a pang of guilt. She almost did.

"It would be a matter of time that they would come for Orovalle. I had no choice."

"So, you are no longer Queen?"

Alodia turned to Conde Isaac. "I am still reigning monarch of this nation. Elis – Her Majesty Empress Elisa-Lucero, is just a face. Of course, there may be some changes but I doubt an Orovallen Queen of Joya D'arena will do anything to her people. Not to mention to her own sister."

Alodia heard mentions of her sister's tyrannical rule and snapped. "Silence in this council room. I will not hear any of these insults to once a Princess of this nation. We are lucky she is even on the throne. She has gone above and beyond to protect this nation and it's citizens."

That's when Alodia realized how to prove her sister's mercy. The marriage agreement. It was a perfect fit.

"I have one more announcement to make. I have decided on a husband."

The reactions were ranged from pride to rage.

"You haven't given a fair chance to some of your suitors," shouted Condè Isaac.

"Her Majesty has chosen wisely; I have full trust in her choice. She is queen after all." Condè Alejandro smirked. Of course, he is from the most powerful family and clearly would have the upper hand if he didn't thirst so much for the crown. He pushed his son toward Alodia. Ricardo de Alta Luz was a charming young fellow, but he seemed too genuine. When trying to gather information for her silly games she couldn't get anything. It's as if he didn't exist previously. He just appeared on the earth as a full grown man and happened to be Condè Alejandro's son. No fears, no court appearances, she hadn't even heard of the man much less seen him at festivals. Yet, he knew everything about the court and was a master with politics. Though he gave her food for thought, she still remembered their first encounter.

"Why ask other about me instead of getting to know me personally? Your Majesty, I expected more of you than these immature games." Alodia just stood there gaping like a fish out of water. She had felt her whole face turn red. Both in embarrassment and fury. Apparently, he had insiders in her court and pretty good ones. They didn't speak at all when questioned. Zito didn't even know Condè Alejandro had a son. Marrying him was the equivalent of marrying the Invierne Prince. Death would be quick. At least from what she knew Inviernos weren't trying to steal her crown. She had heard Inviernos were as plentiful as stars in the sky. Clearly, they weren't interested in Orovallen affairs apart from harassing the border towns. She turned to Condè Alejandro, a smile playing at her lips.

"Thank you, Conde, I appreciate your support." She watched the man's smile widen with her own. "Elisa has made an effort to continue peace through marriage." Some gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Your sister is remarrying?" asked Conde Alejandro. He still seemed in denial but that is alright. She had barely come to terms with it as of yet.

"She is. She is marrying a powerful Lord of her Quorum. He is the second highest ranking officer in her kingdom and also Head of the Royal Guard." People were muttering Queen Comse's name like a chant. Were they in for a surprise. "My sister has given me the honor of sealing the deal with Invierne by marrying someone of their high council. In terms we can understand from their political standpoint, I am marrying a prince."

"Our own Queen is marrying an Invierne beast – "

"Those monsters have torn our borders – "

"Your sister has gone mad with jeal – "

"She may be God's chos – "

"Enough!" She cried out exasperated. "Once more my sister has shown mercy. They will not attack their own. We will be considered one of their own once I marry. Not only that, but my sister trusts him. I refuse to believe Elisa wants to bring harm to her homeland. He has been a comrade to her in Joyan war against the Inviernos. This peace treaty would not be possible if not for his help." She was assuming here but little white lies don't hurt. A pacifier is all they need in order to stomp out any thoughts of rebellion. They can't stand alone without the Queen. She has to make herself the key. The Invierne Prince is marrying her. Once more, she makes herself a player of the game in order to secure the throne.

"Yes, but what of us?" She turned towards the speaker. Not shocked that Conde Isaac thinks that she owes him something.

"As long as you are under my rule we are fine. My sister made me queen and gave me the upper hand with this marriage." They all must think her mad and she understands them. She is as terrified about this as they are. An Invierno in the Palace walking free; capable of taking as many lives as he desires, including her own. She felt a cold sweat break through her forehead as she glared at her Council.

"This is something that is hard for all of us, but we must adapt to survive. The prince is a trusted member of my sister's council and considers my sister his sovereign. I have accepted the marriage. We will meet at my sister's wedding once more and from there, I am assuming either I visit Invierne." She heard gasps around the room. "or He comes here first."

"Must you go to his homeland? You expect us to let our Queen go into the lion's den?"

"Your father – "

"My father let his 16-year-old daughter go into marriage with a man who was far older than her and from a different country. He wouldn't have blinked setting up a marriage for the good of Orovalle. This is for the good of Orovalle. We must accept it and move on. Do I really have to make a royal command?" the Queen snapped.

"How must we treat him?" Conde Leonel provoked.

"Like a Prince Consort," said Alodia.

"Must we bow?" Isaac said indignantly.

"I believe it is a custom to do that to Prince Consorts, yes?" Alodia said annoyed.

"We will pray for your life, My Queen." She felt a chill crawl up her spine. She turned to Conde Alejandro. Always power hungry, she wouldn't be surprised if she is killed by her own court and the Invierno is left to blame.

"Thank you, Conde Alejandro. Are there any more questions?" Her council stared blankly at her. "Meeting adjourned."

"God be with you, Her Majesty, Queen Alodia de Riqueza of Orovalle." She hated hearing that. It was so eerie; she could see why her father always doubted the council. The blessing sounds empty; it sounds almost like a barb, they are warning her that she needs God's grace and mercy to stay alive during her reign. She refused to break character and kept her face stern.

She walked out of the council room head held high. She could feel the teeth of the crown biting into her scalp and the pins digging further into her head at the gesture. Even with the risk of making her migraine worse, she didn't care. She wouldn't let them affect her.

Once reaching her chamber her ladies in waiting rushed around her in a whirlwind of ruffles and floral perfume, attempting to rid her of that godforsaken puffball of a dress and the heavy crown. Once she was settled, she heard Lady Mercedes clear her throat.

"Yes, Lady Mercedes."

"I have called the kitchen and told them that you will take your meal in your room tonight." In the dim lighting of her room, Alodia peered at the young woman. Her long dark hair was adorned with flowers, and her smile was sweet but there was ice in her eyes. There weren't too many in the court who she trusted. And although she couldn't trust Mercedes fully, she at least gave her rights to somewhat tell her what to do.

"Thank you, Lady Mercedes." Alodia nodded, acknowledging her Lady's decision.

Mercedes opened the door and Lord Zito walked in.

"Shall I call for the commander of the royal guard?"

"I do find having the extra security necessary but having the commander know might lead to some gossip. I prefer you contact our usual men. No need to make such a fuss. It's too late in the evening to start strategizing how to protect me from my own council."

"Should I stay the night too, Your Majesty?" Alodia never minded when Lord Zito had to spend the night. He was quiet and didn't snore, unlike some of the guards. After Elisa was born her father had decided she no longer needed a nurse. After an incident which left Zito a eunuch, he was appointed her steward for his valor. She had grown quite comfortable with Zito after her father's death. He had always been like family to her. He was on top of everything at the court, he taught her everything about politics and who to trust on the council. He was skilled with getting information and had wisdom beyond his years. She trusted him the most, though he could be annoying at times. She understood his concern for her life and her virtue. She nodded and informed Lady Mercedes to get his bedrolls. They had a long day waiting for them.

The the next couple of weeks were filled with meetings and preparing to address the people. Alodia had no doubt word had already spread. The Royal guard had already advised her to block off some portions of the palace. The council decided that a parade would be the best way of addressing the people. Make into a festivity so that the people don't get any ideas of them being taken over by Inviernos. Alodia laughed at the thought. She told them no parade. He councilmen were in an uproar.

"A parade will break the news easier," Conde Leonel insisted.

"I don't see why having a small festival would do any harm," Conde Alejandro droned.

"There is nothing our Royal guard can't do to protect you." Captain Emmanuel swore.

"I have already declined the parade. I'm sorry to say this but festivities or not, my husband to be is still be an Invierno. That is something that a festival won't change. The people aren't stupid. They know what we're doing we must present it to them in a serious manner. The wedding could end with a parade but the news? We have to break it cautiously. This marriage, once done under the eyes of the people and of God, can be celebrated as a victory against the war. But right now, civil unrest may be what lies before us. There is no need to speed it up with the chaos of a festival. We don't need any deaths right now; our country has seen enough blood."

"Your majesty – "

"I have made up my mind, Conde Isaac," she snapped. Her patience was thinning. It had been weeks and they had gotten nowhere.

"Even a gathering of the masses while addressing them from the palace could lead to riots. There could be a skirmish at the palace gates and what would the people think of their ruler," Conde Isaac pointed out.

"I agree with, Conde Isaac," said Conde Alejandro. "But even then, you sending out a herald to different cities isn't going to stop the civil unrest. They will riot. They will find ways; a parade makes them easier to spot and if we just give them 2 days' time to prepare, they won't come at us so harshly. We can catch the rebels quickly and snuff out the resistance. If we just send a herald, we might have a couple of innocent heralds dead and a full-blown civil war with the people. They will have weeks to prepare something big for the wedding."

Alodia blinked at Conde Alejandro, it made sense. But there was a problem. "You want me. Your queen. To be bait? You honestly think that they will stop plotting after we catch their comrades? The backlash will be far worse. I would much rather not risk my life now for a couple of zealots, who pose the same threat every year at festivals, than waste resources and not be prepared for the actual full-blown attack." Alodia once more held her steady gaze at Alejandro de Alta Luz. "Risking my life for just 2 or 3 attackers instead of catching the real mastermind would be a waste of resources. The crown would look like some sort of tyrannical ruler who captured people who oppose her decision. 'But she was attacked!' some will say, but by the time the story gets to borders of this nation I have already turned into some kind of beast who is power hungry."

Alodia couldn't afford to be the bad guy. It was hard to get her popular in the first place. She wanted to stay that way. Her image couldn't be tarnished in front of the people. Her popularity was one of the several things keeping her at the throne. Her blood meant nothing because she was a woman. She knew that.

"But simply announcing cold-heartedly to your people on a piece of parchment with a herald isn't going to give us negative feedback?"

"I see your point but let's see how brave the zealots are. If they truly try to kill their own queen who is marrying for peace and for the benefit of the people, or the queen who is lying through her teeth and actually attempting to celebrate the situation that may or may not be our downfall." All eyes are on her by this point Even Conde Tomas who was snoring a couple of seconds ago is eyeing her. "I know what I am risking here. I would much rather stay alive through this ordeal than die before the real risk actually gets here."

"So you acknowledge he is a risk," Conde Tomas smiled. Alodia fought shivers as she held her steady gaze to the older gentlemen.

"I am not stupid, Conde Tomas. I know he is a risk. He can be the end to us, but it doesn't mean he actually will attempt to kill me. My sister trusts him. We just have to be a bit more careful around him. She insisted he was a good man. I believe her, but it doesn't mean I will let my guard down entirely."

"So what will you sleep with a knife at your side?" snorted Conde Alejandro.

"You don't sleep with a knife by your side? There are several people who would like each of us dead. We all must take precautions. It comes with the job," said Alodia.

The Head of the Royal Guard spoke up. "Would you like extra protection once his highness arrives?" Her involuntary flinch at the title was probably seen by all the council. She felt a tick at her eyebrow nothing more, but still, these men had known her as a child. They all know she isn't pleased with the situation.

"I would not mind extra guarding but don't make it too obvious. If any harm goes to him, you will answer to me. I remind you he is a clause in the treaty with Invierne. We can't kill him or we risk ending the peace treaty," and my sister will have my head, she thought. "He is a prince of their nation. It will mean death to us all."

"It is understood, your Majesty."


	3. Bond of Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Hello! Sorry for the super late chapter update. It's been a while and I apologize. I made it super long. Personally, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I've been held up with school but I'm off for summer vacation so I will do my best to update more often!**

 **To my anon: Hi! I'm happy you think my story is great! You made me smile during the semester.**

 **I am hoping you guys get to see my writing flourish with this fanfic and I even commissioned a cover! It isn't often we get fanart for this fandom but I paid for one so I hope you guys find it a treat! Hopefully, it will be done soon. I'm pretty excited! Let me know what you think of the chapter, feel free to point out any mistakes! Once again shout out to bestie for editing it 3. Girl, you got finals and you still managed to help out. Bless your heart. This girl is getting a master's and still has time for my foolishness.**

 **I do not wish to get into any legal trouble because of a fanfiction. I realized there is a lack of content in this fandom and I would not like to get jumped by legal people if Ms. Carson so chooses (but I doubt it, she seems sweet). This is a just in case thing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. These are all the characters of the amazing Rae Carson. I am only responsible for the plot but other than that the idea was taken from the Girl of Fire and Thorns series. This is made with much love for the characters and the world that Rae Carson has made.**

 **Thank you and happy reading! 3**

* * *

The method of delivering the message was through the Herald and luckily it seemed the people were taking the message pretty well. No herald was sent back dead. The message was delivered in the following order: Former Princess Elisa's mercy by taking them in along with Basajuan, peace treaty with the Invierno's via marriage to the Queen (who's still a reigning monarch), Empress Elisa's Marriage to Lord Hector. Of course, it was thoroughly explained so that the citizens could understand why things happened. She just wished that their reactions would be better than the Councils. She now found herself on her way to her sister's wedding.

After one final meeting was held they discussed on not letting the people know the date of Elisa's wedding. Instead, they simply told them there was a wedding. They advised that the Queen should swiftly leave and come back. She never mentioned when the wedding date to the council or her people. They insisted on her telling the council to be more prepared, Conde Isaac even insisting on putting a fake monarch on the throne just in case rebellion would break out. The worst part was that Alodia couldn't help but feel that the monarch would step out of her boundaries. It's easy to manipulate someone who wears a fake crown. The ideas were wonderful but these men could not be trusted. She instead left in the dead of night. Instructing her personal handmaids and stewards to lie to others. They would make a mess in the library and insist she did not want to be disturbed. She felt terrible having to leave Lord ZIto behind but she had no choice. It would be a dead giveaway if Zito was absent and she wasn't around. She couldn't afford a rebellion at this point nor did they really expect a revolt. It was just for protective measures.

What was surreal to Alodia was receiving her invitation to Elisa's wedding. She had actually asked Alodia to be a bridesmaid. She felt regret settle in her stomach. Her little sister was basically sold off to Joya d'arena. Alodia had wiped her hands clean from that wedding using other politicians' daughters as her bridesmaids. She guessed her sister wanted the real deal this time. She had accepted the request in both guilt and joy. At least her sister was finally getting that happy ending she deserved. On her trip to Brisadulce Alodia kept thinking about her sister's happiness. It was a happy marriage indeed; it even gave political peace. After exchanging letters with her sister before the wedding she had come to the understanding that Hector was a very powerful Lord of the southern part of the nation; a part of the nation that was threatening to split. How convenient. It's just how Elisa's fortune tended to work. She wasn't too surprised that somehow her marriage of love also came with a political perk. Elisa was the chosen one after all. Alodia was sure that even if Elisa lost the Godstone, the deity's favor was still with her.

The journey to Joya d'Arena was long and hot. Though it was winter there was no wind and the sun beat mercilessly into the carriage. There were many instances where Alodia was about to just throw off her gown. She had worn her traveling gown, a light garment that was made of breathable fabric, but somehow it still managed to stick to her in the unbearable heat. She had figured that the shade of the carriage and the small windows would cool the carriage but she felt that the air missed the carriage entirely leaving her to bake in the supposed breathable clothes. She almost envied the guards outside. They had somewhat of a cool breeze in the desert. The only issue is that it is said the desert is closest to the sun and even in the strongest winter, it has no mercy and claims it's land. The desert is blocked off by mountain ranges and plateaus, though the sea kisses the Great Deserts borders, there is barely a breeze. If it weren't for the sun, she would have ditched her carriage long ago. Ever since she was little the sun would scorch her skin to blisters she knew that being outside for too long would require a veil or wrappings and it was too hot to be running around like that.

Her earliest memories with Elisa was the time her sister went to play outside in a courtyard after outrunning Ximena, their nurse. They played in the fountain for a couple of hours while guards desperately searched the palace. The overgrown courtyard was long forgotten and supposedly a storage room to most of the staff running the palace. Elisa's eyes twinkling with mirth telling her to play pretend, their favorite thing to do. They pretended they were great warriors, exploring a wild jungle, battling every rodent and amphibian in their path. Later when they were found, the guards were furious but not as furious as her father. His face had been beet red and she could almost see tears in his eyes as he berated her. Now, when she looks back on it, he probably was trying to choke back laughter. They were sent to their rooms, her father went on about how God punished disobedient children and as the eldest of the two, she would probably take the biggest toll. The next morning, she woke up in pain. Her nightgown and the sheets felt like they were cutting into her skin. When she went to check up on Elisa, she merely looked darker than the day before. Her father's words coming back to her. Never again did she disobey her father, that is until a brunch they decided to have in a courtyard when she was 12. Later on that evening her sister was snickering asking her why she was blushing. Alodia informed Elisa that she was not blushing. Elisa decided to fix the argument with a mirror. Alodia felt an unexplainable rage grow within her. Probably because she was proven wrong, or perhaps because it was Elisa proving her wrong; either way she was mad. Alodia realized frowning hurt. Her face hurt. She had checked her arms and saw the same red areas. Elisa noticed and began to cry, both of them rushing to find a healer for her supposed illness. The healer once awoken, laughed at them and explained she had a sun allergy. She could not be in the sun for too long or she would feel a burn.

Alodia smiled at all her memories with her sister. Her favorite ones were always when they were younger. Though Alodia would get reprimanded for their antics, she loved the thrill of exploring the castle. She had memories all over the castle. One of her favorites involved tapestries being imported into the castle. One was a skirmish and a victory of a young king in efforts to protect his people. Quite a beautiful tapestry. It will never measure to the beautiful garden scenery that was in its place previously. The previous tapestry was a relic in Orovalle's history, something to do with God inspired tapestries, monks were shown visions and would work furiously until they were done. It was a gift the monastery had offered the then King. It was quite beautiful and hung on the entrance of the throne room for almost half a century. Until one day, the royal tailor came to tell the girls that they needed to pick out fabric for a ball. Alodia was never very big on dresses and told the tailor she couldn't make up her mind. Her sister took it upon herself to find the best quality fabric for Alodia's dress. In came Elisa with a giant tapestry trailing behind her. The tailor had fainted and Ximena was white as a sheet. Elisa had explained that she had seen her sister eyeing the tapestry and she deserved what she wanted.

"She is going to be queen someday!" exclaimed Elisa giving a toothless smile to her father as he demanded an explanation.

Alodia was mortified. Elisa was so young she didn't understand how important the tapestry was to their history or how it was basically sacrilege, but her father let it slide. Elisa was 7 years old at the time and clearly didn't know any better. Not to mention, as a chosen one of God, clearly there weren't going to be any repercussions. The worst part was that the tailor did make a dress but long after the ball, he had told Alodia to look back on it one day. He said there was no use in keeping it since her sister managed to rip a good part of it and that he was never really that religious. In her trunk was that very dress and knowing Elisa, she probably has forgotten. She remembered Lady Red and knew that the small miss might be convinced into a beautiful dress if it was a gift from another queen. She wanted to jest her sister once more before the wedding. It could be a laugh between themselves or a laugh just for her. Not many eyes have seen the tapestry, and those who did will probably not attend the wedding or are dead. God forgive her but she saw this as her last chance to tease her baby sister. She felt she needed to clear the air. At least they could laugh about something throughout the wedding.

After a six-day trip, she was able to make it to Brisadulce. The trip got a bit more pleasant as the roads flattened and the breeze picked up. She had been hoping her sister wouldn't have made it a big thing but apparently, a parade was waiting for her. Conde Alejandro got what he wanted eventually. God always had a way of teasing her. Maybe this is the price for the sacrilegious dress. She finally was at the castle gates, the carriage door opened and Lady Mercedes walked in. In with her came a quick gust of cold air. Alodia sucked her breath realizing that the carriage had insulated the desert heat and continued to torture her throughout most of the ride. She began to polish the very sweaty and dirty Alodia. It had been a while since she had had a real bath and was dying for more of the cool air. Her face was wiped, makeup applied, pins were jabbing the crown into place. The carriage began to move once the gates had opened.

"I've sweat straight through this gown," Alodia noted.

"I see that," smirked Mercedes. Alodia shot a glare at her lady in waiting. She grabbed a box from beneath the bench Alodia had been sitting on. She pulled out Alodia worst nightmare.

"It's too hot for that," Alodia objected.

"It is much cooler out there than you think. It'll only be until you get inside," Lady Mercedes chastized.

"I'll die of heat stroke," the young queen insisted.

"Do you want to show up in a sopping wet dress? As I recall you didn't pack enough clothes for the trip because you kept changing halfway through. I know I warned you about this."

"Have I already gone through all my dresses?" Alodia managed.

"You pack very lightly, your majesty," Mercedes said with a tight smile. Alodia managed to gulp and look at the heavy cape. She grabbed the cape and threw it over her shoulders.

"I think I'll sweat straight through this, too," she deadpanned.

"Oh, you'll be fine. I'll wash all your clothing when we get to the room." She took out a small vial from her sleeve.

"What's that?"

"Perfume oil. It's a lot stronger than the stuff you usually use. It's good for the day where you smell like a soldier," Mercedes said wrinkling her nose.

"Where do I rub it?"

"Neck and armpits, your majesty."

She held out her hand began applying the oil generously. She smelled of peppermint and lavender. Strong distinct smells that should cover her awful stench. The carriage once more stopped. She looked at her lady-in-waiting and frowned at Mercedes's dirty traveling gown.

"Where is your hooded cape?" Alodia asked.

"I'm not a Queen," Mercedes pointed out.

"You represent me," Alodia glared.

"You just want me to suffer with you," Mercedes snapped.

"Zacharias," the young queen called out.

"Yes, your majesty." Her guard's voice sounded far away.

"Why?" hissed Mercedes.

"You represent me. Also, how odd would it be for me to walk out in a cape and you are cape-less? I would look like a queen who does not care for her own," Alodia frowned.

"By the Heavens. Your sister will not think less of you," Mercedes said frantically.

"I don't want her people thinking less of you." She called out to Zacharias once more. "Have the guards help find Lady Mercedes's cape."

Mercedes looked at her funny, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Careful, your majesty, I might be considered a weakness. Since you care so much for my honor."

"Oh, hush."

A giggle escaped Mercedes's lips. A knock on her door and Lady Mercedes opened it a crack and snatched her cape. Once settled she opened the door and marched out herself. Waiting and bowing for Alodia to come down in turn. A herald was heard from a distance screeching her full title. Amazing, she can't even get her herald to that when she attended meetings. At least there wasn't a clear power struggle for Joya D'Arena. She marched forward eyes meeting her sister's and she could almost see the young queen bounce with excitement. She relished the cool air and made attempts to widen her thick cape with every step in order to catch any draft available. Her sister and herself exchanged a quick greeting and waved at the masses that had gathered at the front gate. She walked them to the castle instructing the servants to help with the supplies and luggage. Lady Mercedes had excused herself to help with the Queen's luggage.

"You're late," Elisa muttered.

"I had some important things that needed to be tended to." Alodia almost huffed in frustration, the castle was warm.

"Queenly things?" Elsia inquired raising an eyebrow.

"What else is there to do?" Alodia said with a tight smile.

"I thought things have gotten better for Orovalle," Elisa sighed.

"A lot has changed since father's passing," Alodia solemnly.

Elisa nodded her head slowly. She took a deep breath and forced herself to smile.

"Welcome to Joya'D Arena. I hope you have enjoyed the view of our city."

"Lovely light display hanging out on side of the castle," Alodia noted.

"It's a battle scar we wear with pride," Elisa said eyes shining brightly.

Elisa walked her through the castle, babbling on about history, wedding preparations, and the reconstruction. Behind them followed a young servant girl.

"How did your people take the message?" Elisa pressed.

Alodia felt silly discussing such serious topics with her sister. This was the same girl that created a mob when trying to feed the poor from her carriage.

"I'm not really sure. I may have just dropped the news, explained myself to the best of my ability and have now left the palace to come to the wedding," she sighed.

"Alodia, it's been weeks."

"Elisa, I know you hated the council meetings that Papa would encourage us to go to; but do you even remember what those men were like? We argued for days on how we should break the news. That was just on what method to tell the people. Then they wanted to go over the message that would be sent and where it will be sent to. Go over different dialects to make sure everyone understands the situation at hand. Then hand pick the heralds and make sure they have a chance of survival because this isn't easy new to break. You know the Northern territories would have called war if it weren't for the fact that the entire council put in their signature," she explained.

Elisa felt a bit of embarrassment. It was annoying how her sister recalled so well the times she could care less about ruling a nation. She felt even more embarrassed since Mara was only 10 steps behind them. She knew Mara respected her and even knew her before she became such a confident person, but she couldn't help but feel small next to Alodia. Yet, times have changed. Without missing a beat, she smiled at the eldest queen and chimed, "You should meet my Quorum."

"Yes, you are entering an era of peace while I'm still waiting for my citizens to react," Alodia said rolling her eyes.

"I take it all the heralds came home safely?" Elisa said with a tight smile.

"Yes, but there is always going to be a backlash," Alodia insisted.

"Then you shouldn't have come." The words surprised Alodia. She turned to face her sister frowning.

"I didn't tell them when the wedding was, I simply told them you were getting married. I'm not missing your wedding. You are my sister."

"You are a Queen, who may not have a throne when she gets back."

Alodia felt like she had just gotten slapped in the face. The council was opposed to this for the same reason. She felt that as long as no one knew she would be fine. Most of the council had a relative idea of how long the queen would be gone for but she made sure that only a few people knew. Meetings weren't always held and the palace can function without her. They just wouldn't see her, which was normal for the most part.

"I doubt that it'll be that bad. The people aren't aware I left the palace. I left before dawn. The whole reason I'm a few days late was so I could minimize my absence. I doubt that they will notice. It's not like they all live in the palace. I have no idea how you survive, constantly having to see your Qurom. Anyway, the council knows that I am the key to the peace with the Inviernos."

"So you are set on marrying Storm," Elisa smiled.

"I don't really have a choice," said Alodia raising her eyebrows.

"You do have a choice," her little sister insisted.

"No. I don't," Alodia sighed.

"I don't understand – "

"But you do understand, Elisa, put yourself in my shoes." Alodia knew Elisa was trying to play matchmaker of some sort. Her sister always failed to see the seriousness of the situation at hand. She always did things recklessly. She thought with her "heart" as Lady Ximena put it.

"This isn't some daring romance like you and Lord Hector. There is nothing but business in this arrangement. You know that. You weren't thrilled to marry Alejandro. I'm sure you didn't even love him, or at least, not in the same way you love Hector," she whispered to her sister.

Elisa turned her head, cheeks flushed with fury. "I'm giving you a choice, that's more than what you and Papa gave me."

"Lower your tone," Alodia said smiling at the servant behind them.

Elisa's eyes narrowed. "If you are so against doing this then why not give it to Cosme?"

"So you are willing to dethrone your sister because she points out that you're vengeful? It comes with a great perk, I'll admit it, but it's still pretty cruel" Alodia hissed back.

"I came up with it on the spot, okay? You try facing the Deciregus and make a peace treaty with them. Marriage is a perfect way of pacifying them. We promise them resources, and while that resource is being acquired, we can still uphold another part of the bargain - marriage. Half of the deal has been made. They won't back out. I gave them my sister and above that a Queen. What more can they want?"

"Your friend Storm didn't seem too impressed," Alodia snorted

"Royal titles are cumbersome to him," Elisa sighed.

"I assume it might mean nothing to most of his people. I've seen what his kind can do. Me being a Queen will not save me," Alodia pointed out.

"You being my sister will. Alodia, Storm is a good man and has sworn sovereignty to me. He will not hurt you," said Elisa

"If he is so great why not keep him here? You would have better control over him then I would. Your Godstone could save you, I have nothing but a dagger, and it will take more than a dagger to take him down," said Alodia.

Elisa's face became blank. "He is not bloodthirsty, and I need Hector. I told you the south was trying to start a Civil war."

"So this marriage has nothing to do with love?" the eldest smirked.

"The marriage has its perk," Elisa said savoring her sister's choice of words.

"If you also aren't willing to do it, why should I be filled with gratitude?" Alodia mocked.

"Because you are staying on the throne. You have a trump card." Elisa said smugly. "I honestly thought you would be thankful. Your baby sister managed to save you from the chaos. Impeccable timing might I add; I didn't even know you were struggling for control in Orovalle." She sniffed. Alodia felt something crack. Just like when they were children.

"You said it yourself, I might not even have a throne to come back to! I honestly think I came here to ignore the fact that my country has gone into complete chaos. You have absolutely no idea what happened after Papa died. I almost died, Elisa. There were multiple attempts on my life. They tried to prove that a woman was not fit for the crown. Not to mention every nobleman came out of every nook and cranny of the country just to seize the throne through marriage. Then, I finally think I have my nation under control and next thing I know, my baby sister is reigning over me! I have to explain to the council that you aren't power hungry and that they aren't allowed to rebel because of the Invierno treaty. You think they just nodded along with it? You know how many threats were made that day?! Threats that I have to take for the sake of my people! I understand you did this to help out, but I will not show immense gratitude for this. You are very mistaken if you think I will play your little game of pretend, Elisa-Lucero."

Elisa's eyes widened in panic. "I'm sorry that was a joke, I thought we were still joking."

Alodia opened her mouth to speak and realized her throat was sore. She had yelled at her sister. In front of the servant. She turned to the still gaping servant.

"Mara won't speak a word. You are my older sister. Just be careful next time," Elisa said, her voice full of concern.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell." She flushed. She never loses control. She felt the sticky heat get worse with the flush. She suddenly became hyper-aware of her situation and felt incredibly dizzy.

"Might be the heat, why are you wearing a giant cape?"

"How much do you trust this girl? I'm about to embarrass myself even further if I tell you."

"I can smell the oils from here, your majesty."

She felt her face blush even further. Elisa looked confused. Alodia sighed. She might as well make amends while embarrassing herself. It's the least she owed Elisa for taking her wrath. She had just seen her sister for the first time in weeks! She wanted to share good memories, final memories with her sister before she settles down. She didn't want to bite Elisa's head off for something that was out of her sister's control. She looked both ways and opened the thick winter cape a bit.

"Oh by God's mercy! You sweat?" Elisa gasped.

"Oh, hush," Alodia said closing her cape.

"All this time I thought you weren't capable of a such a thing." her little sister teased.

"I thought the carriage was going to melt," Alodia whined to her sister.

"What's that smell? It smells like medicine," said Elisa, wrinkling her nose.

"It's fragrance oils. I smelled wretched. Your welcome for thinking of your people. They didn't deserve that."

The servant Mara snorted behind them.

Elisa was trying her best to hold a serious expression but was failing. "I don't understand why didn't you change?"

"I only packed for a couple of days. I figured we could just wash the dresses once we got here and I could reuse them. I didn't expect to sweat through all of them in the course of a day. I thought the carriage was going to melt into the sand. It's winter and the sun is so cruel to the desert. Not to mention, I nearly drank all the water supply. I had to stop myself when I found out my men stopped drinking when I started dipping into their stores. I'm still feeling dizzy."

They walked into Alodia's suite, Lady Mercedes was already starting to wash her clothes. She looked up at the women who walked in and smiled.

"Your Majesty Queen Alodia," She curtsied. "And Empress Elisa-Lucero it is so good to see you." She curtsied once more.

"Lady Mercedes?" Elisa said shocked.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Mercedes we grew up together there is no need for formality."

"I'm simply giving you the respect you deserve."

Elisa bit her lip. She knew Alodia and her father kept a strict regimen. She thought back on the words exchange previously. The internal power struggle in Orovalle was at its worst before Elisa's first marriage. She understands Alodia's wrath and she didn't mean to make it seem like revenge. She honestly wanted the best for her sister. Elisa was positive Storm and her sister could make even better arrangements than she had with Alejandro. Alejandro pretended he cared, she knew that both Storm and her sister could not fake sincerity. If they would care for one another, they would be willing to make sacrifices for each other. They would work in sync leading their people into a path of peace. She knew her friend, and she knew her sister. Alodia just needed to overcome the fear she had for Storm. The political factions rising in Orovalle are probably stressing her out. At least Elisa knew for certain that Alodia wouldn't take out her anger on Storm. She may have slipped in front of Mara but she didn't even see Mara. Alodia probably didn't even know Mara was following them. Storm was a stranger and Alodia was always big on appearances. She always fussed at Elisa if she ever complained in front of servants or if she threw tantrums. Alodia was a strong believer in only letting choice people know her business.

"Elisa," said Alodia.

"I'm sorry I got lost in thought."

"That's fine. Is it ok if I borrow a dress?"

Elisa looked at her sister's body and giggled.

"Your ankles will show and it will cling to you like a tunic. How about breeches and a tunic? It will look less embarrassing."

"I'm a queen," Alodia scowled.

"So am I," Elisa smiled. "Alodia, it's your choice,"

"I love it how you keep saying that. We both know there is no choice," she huffed.

"Maybe I can ask Storm for one of his gowns," Elisa giggled.

"He wears gowns?" Alodia said her eyes widening.

"I love how you aren't rejecting this idea. It works even better for him; you could hand it back with your sweet stench – "

A knock on the door startled the women.

"Come in," Elisa called out. Alodia shot a glare at her sister.

The door swung open. Lord Hector bowed before Alodia much to her embarrassment.

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure seeing you again."

"It's good to see you too Lord Hector." She said praying that the man would leave immediately. It didn't matter that he was marrying her sister, she didn't have any kind of familiarity with him. The servant was a servant; this man was a prince consort.

"Your Majesty, I believe you said you had a meeting with the chef for today's dinner." Alodia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, why would a prince consort come tell his queen personally her agenda? She stole a glance at her sister. Her face seemed giddy, probably a getaway for the lovebirds rather than an emergency.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Alodia, I'm helping out with the cooking – "

"You mean tasting it," Alodia interjected.

"I'm making sure the food is to your taste. A lot of the food here is spicy and I know you can barely tolerate salt," Elsia mocked.

The sisters smiled at each other.

"So, your majesty, if you will excuse me."

"Who bows first, the eldest or the empress."

"Same time?"

"Same time."

They bowed. Crowns pulling at their hair silly grins on their faces.

"Lady Mara, please bring something comfortable for my sister to change into." Alodia felt her cheeks burn. She had forgotten her state of dress.

"Yes, your majesty."

Hector snorted once the door was closed behind them and turned to Elisa.

"You fussed at every other servant and even managed to pick a fight with me saying that you were nervous because of your sister's visit. You two seem fine to me."

"You missed the part where she nearly killed me," Elisa scowled

"I'm sure you held your ground just fine," Hector smiled.

"I had to apologize actually, my jab got taken seriously," Elsia sighed.

"By any chance, was this jab at the instability of her country?" accused Hector.

"I apologized!" she said indignantly.

"You wouldn't tolerate that even from your sister," Hector pointed out.

"I just hate it when she looks down on me."

"I have a feeling that's your own insecurity speaking," said Hector.

"You don't know her."

"How strong is your sister's personality? I doubt it's any different than yours – "

"You wouldn't stand a chance next to her. During Papa's power struggle she single-handedly gathered Lords to stand beside him by solving complex issues surrounding their governing areas. At 15, she even managed to take down an animagus with a small boulder," Elisa explained.

"I guess the fearless nature runs in the family," Hector snorted.

"You can't even compare us. I simply accepted the first suitor I ever had and married him. No questions asked. I figured that was expected of me. My sister is different; she was always treated like a son. She has always handled her problems in peculiar ways. She can be strategic to a fault, yet a loose cannon if she feels it is necessary. She had formal training in battle and was amazing with a blade," Elsia said looking down at her hands.

"She actually used to scare suitors away by leaning over and giving them a nice view of the dagger tucked in her bodice. She sparred with a good portion of the royal guard so she could handpick them." Alisa sighed in frustration. "She was always shamelessly graceful. I don't even know how to describe it," Elisa laughed mirthlessly.

"You look up to her?" Hector inquired.

"I'm intimidated by her! She has always been better at handling situations. Papa favored her; the people favored her. I remember my sister yelling at servants for saying God had chosen the wrong sister. She always pretended she was annoyed by my lack of interest in politics but still always made attempts to involve me. I never saw the point in participating. I wasn't going to be queen. Even I began to believe God had chosen the wrong sister. At 16, She was running half of the country. She did it so effortlessly. I seemed to make a mess of everything. Even now, how she talks to me; even her hesitance lets me know she still views me weak."

"You aren't weak," Hector insisted.

"I know that," she said picking up her pace down the corridor. "You have to understand that I am not the same person I was in Orovalle. I knew my sister was going to have problems telling her citizens that I was their empress. I was the weaker sister. I wasn't good at thinking on my feet. I never understood the consequences of my actions. I realize my sister sees that side of me. Just like how I view Rosario, he is still a little boy in my eyes. He's grown so much and it surprises me how tall he is getting. I see that boy every day and get surprised. Imagine my sister who hasn't really spent time with me in years, comes back to see me completely changed. Adjusting will be hard on her."

"Maybe your sister has changed, too."

She thought back on the conversation in the hallway. Her sister was never one to lose her cool like that, at least in front of people. It was probably the heat and she probably didn't see Mara.

"My sister is stronger than ever. She snuck out her kingdom just to come to my wedding."

"That sounds pretty reckless to me," Hector frowned.

"My sister isn't stupid. She didn't bring her shadow."

"What?"

"She has a steward who is always with her. He didn't come. I'm assuming he is stationing himself in different parts of the palace so it can seem like she is busy."

"The Quorum won't notice her absence?"

"Orovalle is different. Every so often the Lords meet up to discuss the budget, make claims, but they primarily live in their home city. They travel to and from the capital for important meetings only. My father said it was better because you actually had eyes and ears in the city. Anyway, the reason she was so late was in order to shoo them out of the palace. Her servants don't even know she's gone! I'm assuming Lady Mercedes claimed she was taking some time off to see her family and a good portion of the guards constantly rotate. She probably changed the schedules herself so the days she left only the people we know and trust are 'guarding' her. What danger is a queen in, if everyone in her nation thinks she is locked up in her palace? This is a handpicked team. My sister is no fool. I always had a hunch that she has a backup plan for her backup plan."

"Sounds familiar."

"Oh, hush." Elisa smiled.

* * *

Alodia relished the feeling of the cold towel on her face. She blessed the draft she felt whispering across her bare skin.

"Better?" grunted Lady Mercedes as she wrung the dress.

"So much better. Don't bother wringing it. Just hang it outside for an hour. And no more than an hour or the dress will be scorched," the Queen teased.

"Are you fine with the riding breeches?" asked Lady Mara.

"Yes, this cold towel is working wonders."

"Travel is hard for people who aren't from our parts."

"I didn't think it would get that hot," groaned Alodia wanting nothing but to throw herself in an ice bath.

"Does it get hotter?" implored Lady Mercedes.

"Today is actually a fair day for winter, it gets hotter over the summer days – "

"My Lady, are you mocking me?"

Lady Mara looked nervously at the Queen, she realized that Lady Mercedes was indeed mocking her. She had fallen into a trap. She knew Elisa would never allow the Queen of Orovalle to try and punish her, but Alodia's strict laws towards the monarchy were something explained to her by Elisa. She would be at fault –

"Oh, of course not, your majesty."

Mara nearly gave herself whiplash when she turned to the Queen's lady in waiting.

"I was simply making conversation with Lady Mara," Lady Mercedes smiled sweetly.

Mara paled and asked to be excused to find the riding breeches. She didn't know what game they may be playing but she wasn't going to risk the Queen's anger. She was already short-tempered, unlike what Elisa had described.

"You scared her away," Mercedes smiled once Lady Mara left the room.

"I seem to have that effect on everybody, it's the cost of the crown," Alodia jested.

"This heat must be doing something to your head, Your Majesty."

"I do feel better, a bit lightheaded but better. I hope she comes back with the clothes soon. I don't want Hector and Elisa coming back."

"He is handsome, isn't he? Your sister made a good choice."

"As expected by Elisa. Great choices, probably no effort made. I've always envied her for that. Her fortune is incredible. I've had to work for everything. Responsibilities get handed to me and I have to figure out what to do with them."

"You make it seem like your sister magically became Empress with no hard work."

"I am aware the hard work put into being a Queen, I am talking about her marriage. What Prince Consort comes to fetch his queen, are there no stewards?"

"Let them enjoy their sweet love."

Alodia sighed. She was just a bitter old hag who came from the deep jungle of Amalur.

Lady Mara walked in with a small chest. "This is some clothes that Elisa hasn't used in her trip back. She informed me to take it to you."

Alodia wasn't going to question her why her sister was in her room apparently, but when she opened it, she gasped. In it, on top of the clothes was a Godstone. She backed away from the chest. Had Elisa completed her mission? Was the mission her becoming empress? That sacrilegious dress was going to haunt her for the rest of eternity. She needed to attend a cleansing ritual and burn the dress.

"She completed her mission?'

Mara gasped and looked in the chest. "I didn't know that was in here."

"That is my sister's Godstone isn't it?"

"I didn't know she hadn't shared it with you."

"I guess this was her way of letting me know. How did she lose it?"

Lady Mara gave her a coy smile.

"Actually, she had some help," she beamed, "You sister had to uncover an oasis."

Alodia's mind peddled back. "An oasis?"

"Yes, your majesty."

So the sacrilegious dress lives to see another day. She looked at the gem in the chest smiling as she pushed past them to get to the clothes. "I haven't worn riding breeches in years."

Dinner was good, a bit bland but if the food here was as spicy as Elisa put it she probably would have died of heat stroke right then and there. She was starting to suspect she was coming on with a fever rather than heat stroke. She did not get to see Storm or at least in her feverish state she didn't. She knew he was there but there was quite a bit of guest. Alodia was more distracted by the endless amount of water the servants had continued to serve her throughout the night.

The day of the wedding was much colder since the sun had not been seen throughout the night. Early dawn Alodia, Lady Mara, and Lady Red set out to help Elisa get ready for the wedding. They went to Queen's chamber carrying chests for the bridal preparations. Elisa insisted on choosing her gown so the ladies had prepared different gown for her to try on. The joy was apparent on her little sister's face. While Elisa rummaged through her gowns finding the perfect one to use, Alodia took the time to pull out the old sacrilegious dress, she thought briefly about how it could affect her sister's wedding now that she wasn't the bearer of the Godstone. She looked at the stone in the same chest and placed it on her sister's writing table.

"Lady Red," she said using her most serious tone. The little girl turned and bowed.

"Yes, your majesty."

"I come with a gift. It is a dress that is dear to both Elisa and me."

Elisa frowned and turned to see the dress in Alodia's hand. Her eyes widened and laughter rang through the room. Not really the reaction Alodia had expected, she somewhat expected Elisa to chastise her for bringing the dress that was made by monks with God's vision.

"I can't believe you had it made anyway." She said through breaths.

"I didn't the tailor came to me later on after the ball and said you did a mighty fine job tearing it up so he might as well put the tapestry to good use. It's a good dress. Modest and pretty."

Elisa was still wiping tears from her face. "You don't think God will punish us?"

"You already did your deed. What's the worst that can happen? He should be blessing you for making peace between the Inviernos and humanity. You even dug up His oasis. Plus, the punishment should have happened long ago."

"I guess you have a point," she giggled.

"Lady Red," the little girl seemed to not listen to the conversation just looking at the wonderful dress in awe, "do you accept a dress that this queen has made to make the empress smile?" Alodia asked tentatively.

"I would be honored!" Lady Red piped already tearing her own clothes off.

"Now let's get the bride dressed. Have you picked?"

"Yes. This one is perfect."

"Let's get you dressed then," smiled Lady Mara.

Mara got to work weaving pearls into Elisa's hair. Making sure they stayed in place while Elisa's dark hair fell in artful cascades down her back. Alodia went to work helping her in the dress, tying her bodice in place, she laced up the back of the dress and rearranging the fabric at her little sister feet and yanking at Elisa's low dip by her breasts earning a giggle from her. Mara applied makeup and Lady Red sat at the edge of the bed toying with her dress's sleeves.

"Are you interested in becoming a queen's attendant?" Alodia asked.

Lady Red wrinkled her nose in distaste. "No, I want to be a spy like Belen."

Mara laughed at Lady Red, then taking the Godstone crown from one of the many chests and placed it on Elisa's head. It was Alodia's idea.

"Let's remind people shall we?" Alodia had said when helping Elisa decide. "Of what you have done and who you are."

Once They were done Alodia took a step back to admire her little sister.

"You look beautiful."

Elisa looks startled at the compliment. Then she smiled, "I'm beautiful to the person that matters."

Alodia nodded. "Hector's mouth will drop when he sees you."

"I hope so. But I meant me. I'm beautiful to me." Alodia felt a genuine smile play across her face. Her sister had gotten older and matured so much.

The monastery bell rung the hour and the ladies gather for a small prayer of gratitude. They exited the suite and follow the Imperial guard in shimmering ceremonial armor towards the monastery hall. It had a solemn feel to it for no one spoke, but she could feel her sister vibrating with happiness. Once they reached the entrance, the hall filled with people became silent. They rose to their feet as the musicians began to play a marriage blessing on their vihuelas. Lady Red stepped ahead of Elisa and began to drop rose petals along the bridal walkway.

At the end of the aisle stood the groom and his attendants, Storm among them. They all stood tall and strong at the end of the altar. Storm made no effort to disguise that he was both an animagus and an Invierno. His amulet dangled from his neck contrasting against his white robes. She felt her anxiety spike, he looked dangerous and powerful. She knew this was historic. An Invierno Royal attending a wedding of Joyan Royalty. She just sent a quick prayer for it to not be their last. She was armed, something she did not tell her sister, but she figured her sister might expect it. A man in the attendants also looked like an animagus with white hair but his dark eyes led her to believe he was still human. She had heard stories that those who were burned by the fire of an animagus and lived would grow hair as white as snow. She had never seen it in person. Lady Mara and Alodia stepped behind Elisa once they got to the altar. The bride and groom joined hands and Alodia swore the man was about to burst into tears right then and there. From across the altar, her eyes met Storm's moss green ones. She felt ice prick at the base of her spine but did her best to smile at him. She gave him a simple nod, one that meant to express solidarity. His eyes softened and he nodded back. Alodia released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The groom smiled and nodded almost making Alodia jump out of her skin but then she realized he was staring at his wife. She must have made a face because when she looked back at the Invierno and his lips quirked up. She felt the heat rise at the back of her neck.

The wedding was over in a blink of an eye. The newlyweds were whisked to attend political formalities between the nobles who attended the wedding. As expected Storm approached her.

"My Queen." Alodia couldn't help but flinch. She knew his native tongue was Lengua Classica but the term "my queen" can often be used amongst lovers. She would hear stories of the servants raving about how a man would go as far as to call them "queen of his heart". She felt foolish remembering these things every time he said those words. It was just so surreal that she was betrothed to an Invierno who insists on calling her this.

"Alodia is just fine, ah, Storm," she said testing it out once more.

"Storm will do, Alodia."

"Good."

"Good."

They stood there and stared at each other.

Storm cleared his throat. "Well, it has come to my attention that this is where we begin to communicate where we will go from here."

Alodia squeaked. She had just gone through her sister's wedding.

His eyebrows shot up, "I meant visiting."

"I am actually headed back to Amalur. I may have just escaped for the wedding but a Queen's duty is never over," she said doing her best to look unfazed.

"You are heading back already?" he asked. It sounded so serious. It wasn't an accusation though it could be confused as one. There wasn't an ounce of emotion in his tone. She knew it was a question but somehow it sounded like a statement. She didn't expect him to beg for her to stay, but for him to sound so monotone about the whole thing was just strange. It added on to the feeling that all of this was just a bad dream.

"Did you have plans for me?" she inquired.

"No, I just expected for you to stay longer for your sister's sake. Invierno weddings are very family oriented but you are right I had forgotten you had other responsibilities."

It was Alodia's turn for her eyebrows to go flying. The man had an interesting tongue. He had managed to insult her after a couple of words being exchanged. She remembered her sister telling her that he wasn't gifted with speech but this was interesting, to say the least. He had forgotten she was a Queen who had duties as if Elisa wasn't also a queen and had duties. Is he suggesting that their weddings didn't have familial warmth? She just put her throne at risk to marry her sister off properly. Her absence on her throne is going to hit almost 2 weeks if she leaves now. The family comment managed to leave her astonished. This was rich considering his lack of intonation or show of any emotion. She felt she had to use one of those magnifying glasses to read his facial features properly. If she blinks she might miss something. How had he managed to work on a team? How had Elisa, a young woman who lived through her emotions, manage him? She sighed letting the comment slide for her own sake of appearance. "Well, I cannot be gone from my throne for too long. They aren't too happy about being part of an empire nor were they too pleased about our marriage."

"They have a Joyan on the throne who was their own princess, why would they have a problem? Was she not revered as some sort of religious icon? It's not like they have a choice with the marriage. Our marriage is key in this treaty; I doubt they would want to anger my side of the bargain."

Alodia found herself nodding to his reason. "My people and court are not so sharp when it comes to these things. They are bit more power hungry."

"As expected from your kind," he muttered.

She elected to ignore him. "The point being, I'm leaving, if you wish to stay and celebrate in familial warmth on my behalf you are welcome to. I have things other responsibilities," she quipped.

He took a step back and bowed. "I will follow you as soon as I can."

She almost let her jaw slacken. He was going to stay. He was going to stay for familial support, staying true to his culture apparently. She looked over to her love-struck sister. She would love to see her face while Storm insisted in his cold voice how familial orientation on wedding nights are important to the Invierno community.

"Best of luck."

"Have a safe trip, My Queen."

God, she was going to relish the day he gave an excuse to slap him. She turned to Lady Mercedes to give her the queue to go but felt sick to her stomach. Another five days in the blistering heat in that godforsaken carriage. She hopes she could steal the clothes her sister lent her so she can ride comfortably back. She took a deep breath and nodded at Lady Mercedes. She then set out to find her sister and gave her a big hug.

"Elisa you stay safe," she whispered in her hair. "Let me know if you need help with anything. I am always willing."

Elisa felt tears prick out the corners of her eyes. She felt that this was the last time she would see her older sister. She knew that as monarchs they couldn't leave their nations for a few days and knowing that made her so much more grateful for her older sister. Not to mention her sister was hugging her in public. They separated and both monarchs bowed at the same time. Alodia made sure to be the strong one out of the both of them. She was led by her guards to her carriage. She got on and wept. She figured it would be a while until she heard her little sister's laughter once more. She had wept the day her sister left for Joya D'Arena out of fear because Alejandro made it seem that Joya D'Arena was in pretty bad shape; she was furious to find out Joya D'Arena was a lot worse than he made it seem. Today she cries like a child who will miss their parent. She knows she will see Elisa later on, probably at her wedding. If she can make it that far. She was a struggling Queen. She had to make it. For the sake of her sister and her sister's sacrifices.


	4. Uncharted Territory

**Hello my lovies~ Here is the next chapter of the installment of my fanfic. Guys, it's getting so much easier to write. I actually had to break this up into two separate chapter. My beta, bestie (I love you for taking your time to do this for me) has decided that it would be easier for Y'all to take this in as two separate parts instead of having to go through all that stuff. I will post the second chapter once I decide if I'm going to elaborate on it or make it a stand-alone short chapter. My cover is almost done so I'm legit dancing around in excitement. I can't wait to unveil it. Don't forget to let me know if something is off or giving me constructive criticism. Or if you just want to say Hi, I love those too! This is my first legit fanfiction and I totally welcome any kind of critique.**

Disclaimer: I do not own this world/characters. Rae Carson is responsible for that.

 **Enjoy~ 3  
**

* * *

Platters of food covered the long wooden table. People sat side by side on a bench, picking at the feast before them. Unlike Elisa's first wedding she cherishes the gaze of her husband. She watched as nobles swirled to the tune of the vihuelas. Elisa stood among the crowd, feeling beautiful and smiling. She almost expected to see her sister laughing with the crowd and enjoying the festivities. Much has changed. She watched Red twirl in the old tapestry dress. For so long Elisa thought her older sister hated her, envious of her Godstone. Elisa, on the other hand, hated how easily things came to Alodia. Now older, she realized that it took far more than a natural gift and a birth right to make a queen. Her sister had been grooming herself to become a queen at a young age. Elisa realized through Rosario that her envy may not have been about the Godstone but that Elisa could refuse these responsibilities. Elisa was supposed to have some sort of natural talent due to the Godstone but didn't have any. Memories filled her head of the crown princess in the royal library burying herself in scrolls that dealt with corruption within the court and uprisings. The crown princess practicing swordsmanship into the night. Elisa sighed. So many misunderstandings. Envy blinded them both.

"Elisa is everything alright," Hector said interrupting her thoughts.

"Just thinking about the past."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I appreciate the past; I have learned a great deal from it. There are two sides to a story and hopefully, with Alodia's historic union our people could understand that better."

Elisa also had some ulterior motives. At first, there was a bit of vengeance in the arrangement. She would be lying to herself if she claimed there were no resentments towards Alodia. Yet, after some thought, Storm would be good for her. She always appreciated bluntness and was pretty level headed with anyone that wasn't her little sister. She blinked out of her train of thought to see Storm bowing before her.

"Majesty, your sister has asked me to stay on her behalf. Queen Alodia is very gracious for this. I never thought she would trust me with taking part of an Invierno tradition with you and Hector. Though I do not see how I will be able to offer any advice considering I too am unwed. If anything Elisa, you may have more advice for both Hector and I since you are the experienced party – "

Hector dissipated into coughs trying his best to remain straight-faced. He had quite a bit wine and Elisa was starting to notice that it was getting to him.

"– but I assume this might have more to do with putting on a deliberate display for your Condes – "

Elisa signaled for him to stop.

"You are to stay here on both you and Alodia's behalf for an Invierno tradition?" Elisa echoed.

"That is what she ordered."

"Are you positive? Hector do you need some water?"

"You probably weren't supposed to stay," Hector said after clearing his throat.

"I do not understand," Storm insisted.

"What was being discussed previously?" Hector said after a couple sips of water.

Storm pondered on the thought.

"We spoke of her responsibilities as queen and how she was leaving after seeing you off. Your society's need for war eludes me."

"Come again?" Elisa said with a tight smile. Knowing Storm, he may have made the same mistake she had. Many things have changed. Maybe Alodia is a lot more emotional than she had remembered. Storm seemed too calm for there to have been an argument but for him to choose to stay? Maybe there had been some exchange of words but he was playing at deception to not offend Elisa.

"I simply had forgotten of her responsibilities as Queen. We spoke briefly of the current political turmoil of Orovalle and then I mentioned that Invierne tradition involves spending time as a family after a wedding."

"Did she say anything back?"

"She said I should stay behind on both of our behalves."

"Are you sure you didn't say you had forgotten of her responsibilities and then mentioned your tradition?" Hector smiled.

Storm squinted thinking hard. "Yes, I may have. Why does the order matter?"

Elisa groaned. "By God, tell me you didn't do that."

Hector tried to clear the wheeze out of his throat. Again. She would have to make sure he wouldn't get too merry at his own wedding for the rest of the evening. The wine did taste rather strong.

"I am pleased that at least one of you is enjoying this situation but I am still confused. Can someone enlighten me on why I did wrong by following her orders."

"She was being sarcastic, Storm."

"So she did not wish to partake in the tradition."

"No, Storm. She would need to be here to share the tradition."

"Yes, but I figured this was an act of trust." Storm scowled.

"No, Storm, she was being sarcastic and to add more insult to injury you managed to stay."

"How is that insulting?"

"It can be thought that you are doing this, just to prove you can. She may think that you are staying because you believe she is not responsible enough to stay longer with her sister. That she is making the wrong decision by not staying."

"She mentioned the political turmoil of her country. I understand she cannot stay. We spoke of it," Storm said now exasperated. "I am following her orders by staying."

"She will be mad. You must leave now. Hector tell the stables to get a horse ready. You are already packed correct?"

"Yes, but – "

"You must leave now to catch up with her."

"I know what you Joyans do on your wedding nights if that is the problem. I will not – "

"That is beside the point," Elisa interjected feeling her skin flush. Sometimes she forgot just how blunt Storm could be. "Follow after her on horseback. Just explain to her that sarcasm is still hard to decipher for you. Just do not stay. You said you were aware of the political climate in Orovalle. You are aware she will need the support when she gets back. Alodia will need you to protect her from those vultures in her court."

"I apologize." Storm said ruefully. "but I wish she were cleared with her thoughts."

"Then catch up with her and speak to her," Elisa said. Storm then bowed and left to go gather his things.

"He really thinks he was following orders." Hector whistled.

"When did you develop a cough?" Elisa accused.

"Must have choked on a fly, I apologize."

Elisa looked at Storm's animagus robe flowing behind his strides. "Alodia will eat him alive if given the chance. I have seen her turn well respected Conde's into stuttering messes. Storm would be too easy of a mark."

"Maybe she will have mercy?" Hector suggested.

Elisa took in a deep breath. Her only prayer was that they learned to get along, at least for the good of the treaty.

Alodia was so thankful she managed to send a guard off earlier that morning to get an extra shemagh scarf. She managed to convince the caravan that she could ride Mercedes's mare. She wore riding breeches and a large tunic so she could pass as a page. In loose clothes, she looked like a teen boy, something she always used to her advantage. She was thrilled riding horseback; the Joyan winter climate was just barely kissed by the hot winds of the impending desert. No heat accumulating around her and suffocating her in a tiny cramped carriage. The tunic added a nice draft with each step the horse took. She saw a hand wave outside of the carriage. She pushed the horse forward to go attend to the "queen".

"Yes, Your Majesty," Alodia said coyly to her lady in waiting.

Mercedes snorted. "I'm shocked to not see you surpassing the whole caravan yet."

"Currently fighting that urge. I must admit I enjoyed just getting to the carriage"

"I apologize, my Queen. Sadly, you cannot run off into the sunset, release your head from that dreadful scarf, and let the four winds tangle that stubborn hair of yours."

"I quite like this scarf, it has so many colors," sniffed Alodia.

"This is why your gowns and jewels are chosen by your ladies."

"I like this scarf."

"I see that. I'm sure Zito would agree."

Alodia felt her jaw drop at the remark. Mercedes cackled. It had been a while since Mercedes and Alodia had time for jokes. Maybe it was the trip. Several slipped in front of her little sister but she figured it had more to do with Elisa than it had with herself. It was rare for a royal to make friends. Even if they had grown up together, Mercedes made it very clear to her that they were not friends. She remembered seeing Lady Mara and Elisa smiling, seeming like loving sisters. Alodia has been trained from birth that friends for a royal were just another liability. Zito was her only friend. There were days Mercedes was a close second. Days like these. But as they got older, Mercedes became a stickler for formality. Maybe the heat of the carriage must be getting to her, too.

"My Queen, it seems we are being followed," called out Captain Emmanuel.

"They probably want to rip that tacky scarf off your head," whispered Lady Mercedes. "Maybe it's the old lady our guard stole it from," she giggled. Alodia felt her eyebrows raise at Mercedes's bluntness. She remembered the teen girl who whispered to her the lies that men fed and joked with her throughout Royal fittings. It was nice to simply speak to Mercedes. She hadn't been casual with her in a while.

"My guards are better than that and whatever special water you have," Alodia smiled, "you should share."

"Shall we proceed forward?" Captain Emmanuel pressed on.

"Can you make out who it is? Prince Storm did mention he would follow behind." Seems her sister did not like the idea of sharing her wedding night with an Invierno.

"It looks like an animagus," he stated. Her men looked alarmed.

"Are you sure it is not Prince Storm?"

"I am not sure, my Queen."

Alodia huffed. Clearly, this wasn't anywhere near Invierne and the only man dressed as an animagus at the wedding was Storm. She craned her neck to look behind her. The white fires that crowned Brisadulce burned brightly, reminding her that the city had Inviernos crawling in it. Elisa had sent letters explaining to her that several attacks were done by Invierno spies posing as citizens. What better way to break the treaty you disagree with by killing half of a clause from it? She shouldn't take any chances.

Alodia handed the reins to Mercedes and hopped off her mare. A gasp came from her lady in waiting. She hopped onto the moving carriage and held out her hand to the guard. "May I?"

He looked at her curiously and handed the telescope. She had trained with Emmanuel before he became a captain. Some of her best memories involved swordplay with Emmanuel. They were trained by the same royal swordsman so she had dueled with him before.

She pulled down the face mask and peered. In the distance, she saw Storm's pinched face. Her sister did not enjoy the idea of sharing her wedding night at all. She allowed herself to smile, "Yes, that's him." Captain Emmanuel looked bewildered at her smile. He might have gotten the wrong idea. The situation with Storm made her feel ridiculous. She trained to protect herself and her people from those destroying their southeastern border. Yet, here she is looking out for her future husband. An Invierno prince. Did they think less of her? She knew Emmanuel was better than that, but the dark shadow in her mind insisted that even her close comrades thought the worst of her and her situation. She coughed and handed the telescope back to the guard.

"Shall we wait?"

"He will meet with us if there is a need for a stop eventually. Right now, I suggest we stop so I can get off and remount. I believe that will be more dangerous."

"Of course, my Queen." The guard whistled and the whole caravan stopped. She then jumped off the carriage and remounted. Captain Emmanuel whistled once more and the caravan moved forward. "Sorry about that, Lady Mercedes."

"That little trick was quite dangerous. I know fine soldiers who have died from little tricks like that."

"I apologize for scaring you."

Alodia watched Mercedes melt into a smile, "You already can recognize your future husband from a distance. How close have you gotten in two days' time!"

Alodia groaned, "I prefer you talking about the tacky scarf."

"So you do know it's tacky. There is hope for you, Your Majesty! Why is he following behind?"

"Well, he had forgotten that I had other responsibilities – "

Mercedes laughed.

"Yes, and then he decided to inform me that Inviernos stay with the married couple for a while in order to share familial warmth."

"I'm sure your sister was thrilled to know he probably was staying on both of your behalves."

Alodia snorted.

Finally, after a day's travel, they reached a nearby oasis. They came to a unanimous decision to camp there overnight. Storm reached the camp covered in sweat and dirt. His skin almost had a human appearance with the dirt caked on him. He approached her.

"Excuse me. Is the Queen in her carriage?"

Alodia looks at the disgruntled Storm and realized she was still wearing the shemagh. A strange fear gripped at her heart so she simply shook her head. He sighed.

"Is there water?"

She nodded and brought him towards the fire. The chatter stopped as they all looked at him. He bowed. "Good evening, my name if He Who Wafts Gently In The Wind Becomes As Mighty As The Thunderstorm. You may call me Storm. I apologize in advance for this inconvenience but is there any water that I may drink, I have already depleted my stores."

Captain Emmanuel stood up and got him a cup of water. He fiddled with the cup in silence as he sat by the fire.

"That is quite a name. Is it a rough translation of God's Language?"

"Yes. Do you speak it?"

"I understand it mostly. I sound ridiculous trying to speak it. No formal training just some words I picked up from Princess Elisa."

"You mean Empress."

"Correct, Empress Elisa." Captain Emmanuel changed the subject, "You cover some ground fairly quick."

"I pity my horse. It did the most work. Are there any more shemaghs? My skin will crack and blister under this insufferable sun."

"I believe one of the guards brought one that he is not using," Emmanuel said signaling a guard named Joel. Alodia scowled beneath her shemagh. She could have used that instead of bribing Emmanuel to get her one. Emmanuel's eyes met hers with mirth. He knew her thoughts.

"I take Inviernos aren't used to the desert." Joel smiled handing over his shemagh scarf.

"No. Our country is cooler. Wetter. Much lovelier than Joya D'Arena's scorching land."

"I see." Lady Mercedes smiled as she walked towards the fire. "I promise Orovalle is a bit more to your taste than Joya D'Arena."

"Is the Queen asleep?"

Several glances were thrown to Alodia's direction. She was troubled. Storm never made attempt on her sister's life there is no reason to hide who she is. But like her guards, she was concerned. Their people had been enemies for centuries. Captain Emmanuel spoke up. "Yes, she is sleeping."

Storm nodded. "Well, in that case, I will go wash up and rest. Have a good night."

"Set your bedroll close to the fire." Mercedes reminded.

He simply nodded and walked towards his horse. The chatter by the fire started softly once more.

"His hair is so light. It looks like corn silk," Joel whispered

"Did you see his eyes? They look like the ones of a shadow cat," interjected Victor.

"He really looks like one of them," Zacharias shivered.

"He is one of them," Alodia muttered.

"Careful, I have heard they have excellent hearing." Captain Emmanuel said throwing her a look. No need to give him more reasons to kill them. If he was even capable of it considering his loyalty to Elisa. At least the sisters left on a good note, unlike the previous meeting. Maybe that earned her some more time.

She watched him take a cloth to the pool in the Oasis and wash his face. She could not read his expression but his movements were rigid. He glanced in her direction and she forced herself to look him in the eye. The corners of his lips twitched up in a ghost smile. He did a small bow and turned to continue his business. That night she slept in the carriage with Mercedes.

At the crack of dawn, she felt the carriage move. She peered out the carriage window and saw her colorful head scarf on Joel and she snorted. Mercedes was already up, hairbrush in hand.

"I do not believe the guards have any plan on letting me out of this carriage. Must we put up with the torture?"

"What if Prince Storm wishes to see his soon-to-be wife and apologize for wronging her?"

"I doubt that."

"We should at least make you presentable in case an emergency requires you to leave the carriage."

Alodia sighed and turned allowing Mercedes to have her way with the stubborn hair. "You think they would allow me to ride that horse tomorrow if I wake up earlier?"

"I think he is aware he was lied to. I'm pretty sure Inviernos can count."

"But I can wear armor."

"My Queen," Mercedes scolded. Alodia did not feel that the change of formality was necessary. What did it matter? They were alone. It was too hot to pretend.

"I know; I'm simply pointing out that I can probably get away with it. Give it some hours. You will understand my sentiment to this carriage."

"You managed to do it the first time."

"Which is why I would rather take down an animagus than dying of heat stroke. "

"Your Majesty, I am aware you took on an animagus and a group of Perditos at age 15 but that was some time ago. We are not sure how skillful he is or how well you can fight. You have not trained in a while."

Alodia frowned. Mercedes was right. She hadn't trained since Papa died. Maybe she should talk to Emmanuel again.

That night the Invierne Prince sat by the fire. She noticed the lines of red forming on his cheekbones. Probably a left over burn from his previous day traveling without a shemagh. Everyone ate in silence. He offered to help the guard with their duties but they all said no. He offered to help Mercedes but she politely declined. He seemed lost. He did not even try to make conversation. He was aware of the sentiment towards him. No one really tried to hide it. It made Alodia feel like a hypocrite; their behavior made her feel uncomfortable. She became much more aware of how she treated the Prince.

The guards bowed as he excused himself to set up for bed. As she left the fire to the dreadful heat of her carriage, he approached her. Out the corner of her eye, she saw guards stiffen and Mercedes waved them down. They sat tensed, hands on their blades.

"I could not find the right time to apologize about earlier." He said slowly. "I thought I was following your orders but I was informed by your sister that you meant for me to come with you. I am trying very hard to understand your people's customs so it will take some time for me to understand you," he said in a hushed tone. "I suggest you say what you mean when speaking to me," At that Alodia raised an eyebrow. "I mean no disrespect. It's just I will take what you say literally. Your tone is very authoritative so I assumed you gave me an order. I was confused over many things when working alongside your sister. She enjoys the use of sarcasm but I still have trouble differentiating it. Just like yesterday, I had a disagreement with your sister on whether or not I was following your orders. I truly believed you wanted me to stay. For us to have clear communication and no misunderstandings please remember that I will take whatever you say literally."

"Does this have to do with how your people are incapable of lying?"

"We are capable of it. We just do not like doing it. It shows a flawed character. It reflects badly on your family. It is the equivalent to how you feel tempted to steal. How easy it would be to take what you want but you know better not to do it."

"Have you ever lied?"

Storm surprised her by blushing, "Yes, to protect your sister."

He was willing to protect her little sister; that alone earned him respect. Inviernos are known for never lying. She always assumed they weren't capable of it. But here, a prince is explaining that they are capable of it, and considering his blush he is not too proud of that lie. She knew of his loyalty but she never knew it went this far. She could respect that. She inched forward and looked up at him and whispered, "Do you plan on killing me?"

His green eyes widened. "No. Do you plan on killing me? I believe this agreement was supposed to end with a marriage, not a war."

"No, unless you make any attempts on my life."

"I believe in self-preservation." She saw a twinkle in his eye. She shook her head; it could have been the fire's illusion.

"Good, we have one thing in common." She mustered up the courage to smile. It felt tight but the small little twitch at his lips let her know he believed it enough.

"Good night, Your Majesty." He murmured bowing deeply. She curtsied following his act.

"Good night, Prince Storm." She then walked towards the carriage once more. She heard him clearing his throat. "My queen?" She felt the involuntary flinch.

"Yes, Prince Storm." She said still facing the carriage door.

"The scarf isn't as flattering on the young guard as it is on you." He stated flatly.

She whipped her head around to see him walking towards the fire once more.

By three days' time, they made it to Amalur. They had to ride out all night, sneaking into the palace gates before dawn. She heard Emmanuel swear. He knocked the sliding window behind the carriage. Alodia opened it quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not see the guardsmen at the gate, though we may be doing it at the shift switch it is odd that there are no guards patrolling."

"There is usually at least one, correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Keep your eyes peeled. Pray, we find Zito at his post."

Zito was not at his assigned post. Victor offered to sneak into the palace to find him. Something gnawed at Alodia's stomach.

"Go leave the carriage in the stables. I will go in."

Lady Mercedes interjected, "Let me go with you."

"No, something does not seem right."

"Then I must go," said Captain Emmanuel.

"No. If this is a coup they will attempt to take me alive. Also, I know the palace better than all of you. There is a forgotten entrance near an old courtyard on the eastern side of the palace. If we have to make a run for it, we must leave the carriage. Go settle the carriage at the stables and get one more horse. I will go in and out quickly, just wait for me on the eastern side. If Zito is asleep he will be in his room. If he has been captured, his room will be empty. I will take my leave if that is so." Lady Mercedes frowned. Mercedes knew she was lying but Alodia didn't care.

"I will go with her," Storm spoke up.

"You make noise." Alodia pointed out. Elisa had mentioned some sort of magical event that left him sounding like a ghost rattling chains with each stride he took.

"Yet, I am an animagus. I was sure you would take advantage of that. Let us say this is a struggle for power and they have your steward captured as bait. Wouldn't it be better to show up with the political trump card? The entire treaty with Invierne can be destroyed if we do not marry."

Alodia was pretty sure they didn't care about the treaty if this was a coup. Treaty be damned, they would probably go as far as kill her and blame the Invierno. Sounds believable enough. Yet, she had enough faith in her court to believe they wouldn't go as far as risk war for money.

"Fine. We will need a horse to get to the eastern side of the palace. Does anybody have a machete?"

Emmanuel took his machete off his belt and handed it to Alodia. She clipped it to her own belt.

"You can take my mare," Mercedes offered. "I will stay in the carriage."

"Protect her at all costs. Don't let them believe I am not in the carriage if they find you."

The guards nodded. Alodia mounted the mare. "Prince Storm, follow me."

They skirted the walls of the palace. Every fiber of her being was screaming that this was a stupid idea. Storm would know of a secret entrance where he could possibly bring in an assassin to kill her. Yet, her priority is the crown and Lord Zito. She had sent letters to and from Joya D'Arena. They agreed on the time and place. Something had gone wrong. She heard Elisa's voice echoing in her head, you are a Queen, who may not have a throne when she gets back. She shook her head and hopped off the horse to assess the wall.

"I am sorry to disturb your train of thought, Your Majesty – "

"Alodia will do, Storm," she said through gritted teeth. She didn't have time for formalities. She used the roots of a tree that had overgrown onto the palace wall as a ladder.

"Is there nothing inherently wrong with you leaving your post as queen in the middle of political turmoil?"

Alodia felt her heart drop to her stomach. The number of violent thoughts that entered her mind only fueled her to propel herself to the top of the wall.

"Are you choosing now, of all times, to criticize my ruling?" she spat as she hopped over forgotten shrubbery and rubble attempting to get to the forgotten courtyard's door. She heard his chains rattle as he hopped off the wall.

"I'm simply pointing out that we are sneaking back into your palace. I did not think things were this bad. You should not have left." He stated as he tried to follow her.

She felt something snap within her. She spun on her heels and faced the mountain man who stood a full head taller than her. She inched closer to his face and hissed, "I thought you Inviernos strongly believed in sharing familial warmth during marital celebrations."

His expression was priceless. His jaw dropped his eyebrows nearly flew into his hair. At any other moment, Alodia would have relished his genuine human expression. "There are other times and places to talk about how I rule this country. As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, future prince consort, we can do this later."

She crept through the courtyard and into the hall. There were no servants in sight which only further cemented her doubt. She knew something was wrong, at least a night patrol would be seen at this hour. She continued to walk to the main hall, her gut telling her to check on the throne room. Lord Zito always said criminals are dramatic and superstitious, this made them easy to read. She took the servant's hall in between the walls of the throne room. There she heard Conde Isaac de Hierro, gloating. Her hand reached for Storm to stop him.

"Your Queen is a day late, where is she?" he yelled. A muffled scream tore her heart to pieces. She was a young girl again. She was watching Zito suffer at the hands of someone else for her sake.

"You are her shadow," she flinched as whip cut through the air. "You must have told her we came."

Told her what? Why is Zito being tortured in the throne room? How sadistic was this dog?

"Speak, Zito." She heard the whip again and felt a hand cover her own. She had not noticed she had gripped Storm's tunic. She released it and saw nail markings in her own palm. She was going to kill Conde Isaac. He wanted bloodshed in her throne room? She would give him bloodshed. She pushed past Storm only for him to block her.

"Are you mad?" he said in a hoarse whisper. "Stay here. We do not know how many men are in the room. Are we outnumbered? Is that even your steward? We have yet to hear him speak. Stop with these emotional outbursts."

Alodia fought the urge to scream in frustration. "Let us wait then," she hissed.

"Not only are you blind but mute too. Send him to his quarters." Another voice shouted.

"How did he inform her of our coming. No one was supposed to know."

"The maids may have gossiped to her spies. Juana-Alodia was always a step ahead."

"She has not appeared at the gate yet. We must kill her on site. She isn't stupid, she probably brought the Invierno with her. We burn the body and blame him. Elisa gave us the perfect excuse. Her little sister must still hold a grudge for sending her away." Alodia and Storm's eyes met. They couldn't stay. They were going to go after both of them and were willing to risk war. Her worst fears were coming to light. Elisa and Storm were right; she shouldn't have left. Alodia pressed her ear to the wall desperate to decipher the voices. One was clearly Isaac but the other two voices were not ones she recognized. Did this man already have warring factions in her palace? Where were her servants? Her guards? What if they were slaughtered? Conde Isaac never caused an uprising with her father. Why now? The arguing slowly became hard to hear as they moved around the throne room. She gave up and turned to the Invierno Prince.

"We must take Zito from them," she whispered to Storm.

"This man is more important than your crown?"

"I already lost my father. Do not make me lose him, too."

"Your emotions – "

"Please, Storm. It will be quick and we need him"

He walked forward. "Zito will be your responsibility. He rides with you. That is if he can still move."

She was torn. What if Zito could not travel? He was already blind; injuries would just make traveling harder for him. He wasn't young anymore, she could only imagine how much he had been put through since her departure.

"We will still need information on what's going on," she insisted.

"They are taking your crown," Storm huffed.

"Who is behind this? How big is this faction and what am I dealing with? Is it a small internal rebellion or am I facing a civil war? I need to know what to prepare for, Storm," she snapped.

"I see."

In the main hall, she saw two guards moving a man. She ran up unsheathe Emmanuel's machete from her belt and attacked the first man. She had yet to touch the man before Zito crushed the second guard's windpipe with his elbow. She felt blood trickle down her elbow from the guard's throat. She yanked the machete from where it was lodged and felt blood spray on her. "We must move quickly, Alodia." Lord Zito whispered. She grabbed his arm and guided him through the servant's halls once more. She heard Storm stop behind her for a few moment and then run forward. The chains ringing so loudly she might as well screamed her location. She walked quickly, holding up Zito as best as she could. He did not seem too badly injured but she watched his face wince as they walked faster. She felt the warmth of blood seep through his tunic. Isaac and his men will pay. They finally reached the courtyard. "Did you get money?"

"No."

"What about clothes?"

"No."

"Alodia."

"You are my priority."

"It is fine, sir, I am sure some of the items I took from the wall can be sold at an underground market for some money."

Alodia stared at Storm who had managed to take a couple of decorative daggers and some type of ornaments.

Zito groaned. "Good thing your father is dead. An Invierno ransacking the palace. I have lived through it all."

Alodia guided him up and over the wall. She assisted him into mounting the mare.

"I will ride with you scoot back." She mounted and went to meet the group. Several gasps came from her guards and lady in waiting. "Zito, what happened?"

She ignored Captain Emmanuel's glare.

"Isaac attempted to get information out of me. I am fine. He was not too hard on me. He underestimated what I could manage because I am blind and old. A day's rest is all I need."

Captain Emmanuel sighed and began to work on regrouping.

"We should leave the city and go eastward towards the Hinders, there are villages nearby. Zito do you have enough information to debrief or must we stay in Amalur to gather information."

"I believe I have more than enough."

"Perfect."

"A Queen should not leave her castle during a coup. You are letting them believe they won." Mercedes warned.

"They are trying to kill me and blame Storm. Do you realize the war they would start? We should leave and regroup. For all, we know they are trying to keep this internal. The people would be suspicious if the queen never left her palace and the Invierno never came. Who killed the Queen?"  
"Whoever was left in the Palace, which was no one last I checked. I wasn't even aware Isaac was in the palace." Zito retorted.

"What about your sister?" Mercedes asked.

"Go back to Joya D'Arena for reinforcements before knowing what's going on? That is a week's trip. We have to assess our situation before asking for help," Alodia responded

"Can't your people help?" Victor glared at Storm.

"You want another reason for mistrust?" Storm faced the younger man. "Making this deal was hard enough. Shall we ruin all peace treaties and tell my people the Joyan Empress has dishonored Invierne by giving us a Queen only by name." A gasp came from Mercedes. Storm ignored her and continued. "Or better yet, she is not Queen but we must fight to get her a throne? My people are begging for a reason for this peace treaty not to go through. They are as fond of you as you are of them." Alodia was furious and embarrassed but she swallowed her pride. Storm had a point. She nearly fainted when she heard his title was revoked. She couldn't even imagine his rage towards Elisa right now.

"The plan is to leave and regroup at a nearby village. Some men should stay back so we have informants," Alodia pointed out quickly. No need to add more insult to injury. They all had to work together.

"I will stay," said Joel.

"As will I, Your Majesty," said Zacharias.

"Good. We leave to the village now. Go first to your families then back to your homes. Let them believe you came from visiting friends and family. Send report once you reach the palace."


	5. Loyalties

**Hello, my dear friends. I am back and super late. I apologize but here is the next chapter. This is more of a fun filler and then we get back to the nitty gritty later.**

* * *

They went east once dawn approached. Exhausted and dirty from their trip, they pushed their horses further to escape the capital. Storm, once covered with his shemagh, went into a market on the outskirts of the capital. He insisted on selling the goods stolen from the palace. He claimed he had experience bargaining while he lived in the slums of Brisadulce. He came back, supplies and money at hand.

"What's the bark for?" inquired Mercedes.

"This scarf would bring too much attention in the mountains. It would be better if I dyed it," Storm explained.

"And the clothes?" asked Alodia.

"Your majesty," He said pointing to her arms. "We aren't exactly presentable."

He followed his eyes to the bloody sleeve of her gown. She turned to Zito, who had blood on his tunic and no staff.

"Did you get a –"

"I have a spear for you, Lord Zito, I could not find a walking staff. I also purchased a tunic. Your tunic has blood on it."

"Thank you, Prince Storm," smiled Lord Zito.

"Where do we change?" Alodia asked realizing they no longer had the luxury of a carriage.

"In the forest behind bushes, I assume. It takes too much time to set up camp," Storm responded.

"You do this often?" Zito snorted.

"I spent this past year traveling with Empress Elisa. I have gotten accustomed to long travels. I also suggest letting Zito use your shemagh. They may be suspicious of a blind man traveling with us. If word has gotten out, they are searching for an animagus and a blind man in fine clothes. Zito and I stick out like sore thumbs."

Zito nodded and motioned for Storm's help to change in the thickets of the forest. Once everyone was dressed and ready, they continued to travel eastward. The unforgiving sun roasting their faces through the trees. Alodia felt her sun allergy starting to burn her cheeks and nose. Three hours in Alodia used the mud in a clay bank near a creek as a cover for her face. She wasn't going to risk the blisters. Storm gave her a bemused look.

"Do you need the shemagh, Your Majesty?"

"You will give us away, remember?" she retorted. "I look like a normal traveler with sun allergy."

They continued to ride eastward following one of the tributaries of the Oaxaca river, exhausted from riding through their previous night. The forest's winter frost seemed to be no help to Alodia's heatstroke. Sweat started to stick the thick tunic to her body no amount of cool air was relieving her through her cape. It felt like her skin was boiling but her lungs were frozen solid by the cold air. The humidity made the cool air thicker as they went further into the forest. Finally, they could see the village up ahead.

"Captain Emmanuel and I will go into the Inn. Be on the lookout for anything suspicious," ordered Alodia. "Be ready to make a run for it if anything happens."

They rode into the humble village of Ceiba. It was not far from Amalur but they were at a good distance to reach Khelia. She and Zito had helped Lord Paxon get rid of the Perditos and the animagus that had terrorized the region. He could aid her in this internal struggle for power. She had their support but also their ears, just in case any thoughts of rebellion were whispered amongst the court.

Children carelessly ran past the weary travelers; the smell of breakfast was still in the air. Alodia's mouth watered at the smell of grilled meat. She had not eaten since the day before and it was almost midday. She asked for directions to an inn and the children eagerly pointed to the only one in the village. It looked old and run down, but there were no guards in sight. She kept a watchful eye on the people. It seemed like a normal day to them. No soldiers searching for a missing queen in sight. She walked into the inn with Captain Emmanuel by her side. "May I request three rooms? My men and I come tired from our journey and would like a place to rest."

The shrewd old woman looked up at Alodia. Lines of age cut through her face like valleys in a mountain range. Her bronze skin spoke of years of hard work under the sun. Her white hair was neatly braided and fell in front of her colorful poncho.

"You got money," the older woman sneered.

Alodia sighed, "We have enough for three rooms."

"I think you got enough for one." Alodia eyes widened. Either the old lady was teasing or she really looked as terrible as she felt. Whatever it was, Alodia played along.

"How much are you charging?" Alodia asked.

"Nothing your folk can afford," the inn owner countered.

"Name your price." Alodia insisted.

"Four pieces of silver," she answered.

"For one room?" Alodia gasped. Even as a Queen she knew this was a ridiculous price.

"Yes," the elder affirmed.

"That's quite an up charge for travelers, does this include food and water?" interjected Captain Emmanuel.

"We will even do your laundry. You merchants?" the owner asked.

"Yes, we are coming from Puerto Verde. On our way back to Baraxil," Alodia lied.

"What do you trade?" the old woman asked, her beady eyes studying their clothes.

"Sometimes spices. Sometimes fabrics. It all really depends on what's in season." Alodia had heard a merchant tell her this once. Might as well parrot him.

"Make good coin?" The elder mused.

"I wouldn't be haggling if I made good coin." Alodia smiled.

"You smell horrible," the owner announced.

"I am aware," Alodia assured. "We wanted to make it before dawn."

The older woman peered at the young queen. "Why so?"

"Several of us have the sun allergy." At that, the older woman smiled. She made a wiping motion on her face, mimicking Alodia's mud patterns.

"You traveled the desert like this?!" she cackled.

"No, I had a shemagh and I believe the dirt and grime offered a protective layer," the queen smirked.

The older woman laughed. "Four pieces of silver for three rooms it is."

"I'll take it," Alodia smiled triumphantly.

They signaled the others to come in.

"He got a sun allergy too?" She said pointing a crooked finger at Storm.

"Yes, but he doesn't believe in good old dirt to protect him," Alodia jested.

"Too good for that, is he?" the elder bellowed.

"At least he doesn't smell as bad as I do. I'd be a fine lady under all this muck." Alodia teased earning herself a glare from Mercedes. This sent the old lady in fits of laughter.

"I bet you are!" She said wiping tears from her face. "Come now, let me show you the rooms."

She grabbed her cane and brought them to the second story of the old Inn. "My name is Julia. You can just holler and I'll come help you with what you need."

"No, children?" Alodia asked, trying to sound casual. She had to distract the woman as Victor helped Zito up the stairs.

"My children died a long time ago. I run this place by myself. My selfish old man left this earth before I did. Too quick for everything." She winked at Alodia. "Didn't matter if it was about death or bed."

The guards coughed and Mercedes laughed. "Look at that blush. You are a fine lady!" She signaled to the end of the hall. "These three rooms will be yours. Split them as you want. Holler if you need anything."

"When can we get food?" Alodia asked.

"I cook at dawn, before noon, and at sunset. So I will get to cooking since it is almost noon. Just leave your laundry outside of your room in those sacks there and I will wash them later this evening."

"No worries, Miss. We can take care of our clothes. You have enough to do." Mercedes smiled.

"Just promise us a lot of food and we will handle laundry," Victor piped.

"You paying four silvers to work yourselves?" Julia questioned raising an eyebrow.

"We will eat four silvers worth of food." Captain Emmanuel chimed in. "Look at how many men we have. And this young one," he said putting his arm around Victor, "Has an endless pit for a stomach."

"I'm a growing boy," he winked. Alodia let her laughter bubble out.

"Well then, settle down and I will show you where the water hole is and some tubs to use to wash." Julia chattered.

"Speaking of tubs," Alodia started.

"No worries, your highness. I will show you where the baths are so you can turn into the fine lady you have always dreamed of becoming." Julia assured. It was Emmanuel and Mercedes's turn to laugh.

They all settled down, gathering in one room. Alodia felt the room grow colder as all eyes were trained on her. She felt her hair rise as she schooled her features back into calm demeanor. She was a Queen again.

"Zito, what happened?" Alodia asked.

"Everything was fine at first. Everyone was moving according to plan. The maids made messes in the study. I would stay posted according to schedule. This past evening I realized some of the girls went missing. Some guardsmen were nowhere to be found. I had called out for Antonio and he didn't respond. I walked out of my room and no matter who I called for no one answered. This man, who I could not recognize, claimed to be a guardsman. He kept telling me people left for vacation. I would have taken him down if it weren't for the fact that I knew he wasn't alone. The people who were to work during your absence were hand-picked. God only knows what happened to them. Antonio was not one to leave in the middle of his duty. He served faithfully under your father, Your Majesty."

"What can you tell us of the men in the palace?" Alodia pressed.

"The men felt bigger. I could feel them following me as I continued to wander around the palace. Eventually, I went to the throne room and Conde Isaac asked where you were. I explained that you were sleeping in your room and I was looking for my old friend to share some coffee. He implied I was lying."

Alodia's eye widened, "He knew?"

"Yes, he knew you left. But, his information was wrong. He insisted you had to come back earlier that day and that you were a day late. He talked about how you were coming back with the Invierno Prince and something might have happened. I explained that you had not left. Elisa's wedding wouldn't be until the spring. He said that you had left without telling me. He told me there was an imposter impersonating you and she would be executed for tricking me. I informed him that I served you long enough for me to know the difference between you and a scullery maid. And even with his silly theory, the scullery maid would be acting upon your wishes."

Zito sighed, "Then things got messier. He insisted that the scullery maid was acting out the orders of Conde Alejandro's son. He had managed to seduce her and convince her to pretend to be acting Queen and marry him so he would inherit power."

"And risk war with the Inviernos? I doubt his family would agree with that. Conde Alejandro is ambitious but he is not stupid," Alodia remarked.

"Where is this family?" Storm asked.

"In Baraxil, They are a powerful family and were looking forward to marrying into the Royal family before you came along. I'm pretty sure Ricardo did not enjoy the news of your betrothal. They are an ambitious bunch that kept us all on our toes," Emmanuel answered. "I am not fond of Alejandro and Ricardo but they wouldn't try such a sloppy trick. Isaac has always been clumsy."

"But why go through all of this just to kill me. What is the point of the resistance?" Alodia insisted. "We can all agree that Isaac is not acting alone? This war could destroy Orovalle. I do not see where the profit lies."

"Isaac was desperately attempting to fling any male relative in your direction, My Queen. All in hopes of power through marriage. I knew he wasn't faring well due to the drought this past year but I did not think it would get to this point. Storm, can Invierne profit off of a war?" questioned Lord Zito.

All eyes turned to Storm. Alodia frowned. Storm was staying and aiding their group when he no longer had an obligation to them. The original plan went sour, nothing was keeping him here. She did not like the idea of marrying the Invierno, but he was the clause in a contract that can secure her throne during the rebellion. This was not an appropriate moment to question his loyalties.

"No and yes. We do not wish to undo the treaty but it is possible for a Lo Chato to push for one."

"What is a Lo Chato?" Victor asked.

"It is similar to your Conde. If you are implying the possibility of an Invierno acting out of line against the Deciregus, I will not deny the possibility. There are several Inviernos scattered in your kingdom as well as your sister's. I was an ambassador for Joya D'Arena and then hid when the Invierne army attacked. Your sister even had a spy in her court."

The room fell quiet.

"You mean to tell us that Invierne has been spying on us this whole time?" accused Victor.

"Yes, but it's not like any of the information gathered was of any value. We were trying to find a way to receive port rights to get access to Zafira. I wouldn't be surprised if once Elisa left so did the spies. We could sense her power; some might believe she could have granted access to Zafira. Apparently, they were right." He sniffed. Alodia's eyes narrowed; she decided to hold on to that information and bring it up during another time. "Some Inviernos might have stayed because they enjoyed their life in Orovalle or out of fear of being executed in Invierne. I walked into your market in animagus robes and no one questioned me. Your people may be hiding a Lo Chato because they bring them protection."

"So, now they are finding support in the people. Are any of you planning of usurping the Orovallen throne?" Captain Emmanuel demanded, hand on the hilt of his blade. Alodia needed to de-escalate the situation. They had not slept for a whole day, no one was in their right minds.

"Our people are as numerous as the stars, why would we want to rule more people? I cannot speak for others but according to the treaty, we are supposed to be at peace," Storm snapped running his fingers through his hair.

"Will they profit off a war? It is a simple question, Storm." Alodia sighed with exhaustion.

"There is no simple answer, Alodia." He snapped. Everyone's eyes widened. She ignored them.

"Let's say a rogue Lo Chato has decided to buy my Conde. Why would he do that?" Alodia pressed once more. She could see his frustration growing with every passing second. She understood his frustration but some information was worth it.

"For access to Zafira," he intoned.

"My sister has granted you access," Alodia said closing her eyes trying to calm herself. She felt like they were children running in circles. Her mind was in shambles.

"Your sister may have granted access due to our pending nuptials. May I remind you, there are always eager zealots who believe we should take our lands back and get Zafira as a full package," he snarled. Alodia's eyes snapped to his moss green.

"There is a trade agreement in place," Alodia returned. She refused to feel intimidated. She remained calm, forcing herself to not break his gaze. She must look wild: wide eyed and mud covered face.

"Yes, that is true. This marriage is also a key in peace, yet, your Conde is acting on his own. Is it not possible for Invierne to have the same problem?" he spat.

Alodia's eyebrows raised at the realization of her mistake. He was angered by their accusations. Nothing more could be done at this time. She wasn't going to continue angering him.

"Let's stay and see what our informants send."

"What if they are not allowed to work in the palace." Storm challenged with his eyes still trained on Alodia.

"You don't have to work in the palace to hear the latest gossip," Mercedes said eyes darting between the arguing royals.

Storm's eyes narrowed on the young queen. "What then? We stay here like sitting ducks while these men figure out where we might be? Someone is bound to notice a tall man in a colorful shemagh selling expensive goods in an underground market. We left two dead guards. Lord Zito somehow managed to escape. They know we are here."

"Speaking of the shemagh we should probably get to dying your hair. Is this even safe to use?" Mercedes asked fiddling with the bark. Bless her. She was trying to defuse the situation. "I've seen it used to dye clothes but never a person's hair."

"I've used it before," replied Storm. Alodia would see to Mercedes receiving most handsome reward at the end of this debacle.

"Well, let's see what we can do. Let me go find this watering hole and boil some water to get the pigment out. We don't pour it on you while it is boiling, correct?"

"No," Storm said alarmed. "We wait until it is cooled off. Must I cut my hair?"

Emmanuel frowned. "I'm not sure. Once we dye it, I will let you know."

Mercedes walked out of the room in search for water.

"I say we stay the night and send a pigeon to your informants to see their whereabouts." Emmanuel stood from his chair. "I will go ask Julia about the baths."

"I will go with you." Victor piped up. The door closed behind them.

"You were reckless, Alodia. In more ways than one," Lord Zito accused.

Alodia glared at Storm. "Do not get mad with the Invierno. He will be your husband. He should get used to this." Zito said. Years being spent together her steward knew her every move.

"I understand I did not take the right course of action but, Zito, I just lost my father. And I know you have more information than what you stated."

"This is pretty internalized but I believe I heard Conde Tomas' voice. They mentioned a Chato. I figured this had to do with Invierne. One of the men felt too tall to be human. I did not want to start panic but Prince Storm did a mighty fine job doing it." He got up from the bed and sighed. "Are you aware that you will have to sleep with one eye open tonight?" He said to Storm.

"You trust me?" Storm asked with bewilderment.

"You were chosen by Elisa. She wouldn't send a monster to marry her sister. Alodia fought for Elisa to marry a king rather than a lesser lord. I refuse to believe her sister would send an assassin to wed her. I trust Elisa's judgment even if you are an animagus."

"I will sleep fine. I doubt they will kill me. Alodia has made it clear she still wishes to wed me," Storm shot back.

"You mentioned your kind sensing my sister. Can you sense other Inviernos?" Alodia pressed on.

Storm sighed, "I can sense another animagus if he is very powerful or using his power. Other than that I wouldn't be able to sense one of my own."

"Were there any in the palace?"

"Possibly, but I'm not sure."

Alodia felt so frustrated but held her tongue. She wasn't going to get any answers from him until he was willing to speak. Their small quarrel earlier certainly wasn't helping her cause.

After a long bath and lunch, she stayed in the dining hall chatting with Julia. Julia was teasing her about her long hair.

"But isn't it hard to brush?"

"I have tried to cut it but I do such a terrible job. I have given up on it."

"You travel!"

"I know! My friend has had to help me before. She swears a jerboa will hop out of it one day."

"Some fine lady you are," Julia snorted. "Have you tried braiding it?"

"It will tangle as I braid it," Alodia smiled. She looked at the man who had come down the stairs. In the dim lighting of the dining hall, she thought Julia had another guest staying at the Inn. Then she saw his green eyes. Her face must have given her away because Julia turned to see who had come down. She smiled at Alodia.

"Did you forget what his face looked like?" she teased.

Alodia blushed. She knew it was impolite to stare but it was hard not to. Just the change of hair color did wonders to his demeanor. If it weren't for his unnatural tallness and eyes, he would be handsome. They were green like a wildcat's in contrast to his now black hair.

"He is not human, is he?"

Alodia whipped her head back to Julia.

"It is fine. Most merchants will have an Invierno or Mula with them. He is a Mula, correct? They have the eyes and skin but their hair is their give away."

Alodia nodded absorbing the information. Just how common was it for merchants to travel with Inviernos? "Be careful with them. I heard they love seducing our women." Julia whispered.

Alodia scowled and the old lady laughed again.

"You looking for food?" Julia called out to Storm.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate it," Storm admitted.

"I will sit with you soon, Ximena," Julia winked at Alodia disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

Storm sat across from Alodia. "Ximena?" he whispered.

"I felt the name wouldn't attract attention," she whispered back.

"Should I adopt a name?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"She believes you are a Mula. The choice is yours," she replied.

"What is a good Orovallen name?" he probed.

Alodia took a moment to think. "What about Jacobo? Enrique? Jeremias?"

"Enrique has a nice ring to it," He acknowledged. "I like the sound it's consonant make at the back of the throat."

Alodia smiled at his remark. "Enrique it is."

"Do I look like I blend in?" She hadn't imagined he would be chatty considering his anger earlier that morning.

"At first glance you do, but then your eyes give you away," she admitted.

She saw Storm fiddle with his tunic. "Maybe I should still wear the shemagh. I do not want to cause any problems – "

"You are fine." Alodia clasped her hands on the table. She took a deep breath and met Storm's gaze. She crossed the line with him today allowing fear cloud her judgment of him once more.

"You do not need to stay." She murmured.

"I do not understand," he whispered back stealing a glance to the kitchen door.

"Elisa has dishonored you by giving you a queen without a throne. You do not need to help," she disclosed.

Storm looked surprised. "Alodia, I'm not going to leave you and create a war in the process. I am positive your sister was not aware of your situation. She might not have chosen you if she knew of your country's instability. I am not mad at Elisa." He said softly. I am mad at you was what he had missed saying. Alodia averted her eyes from Storm's, choosing to look at the kitchen door. She shouldn't have kept so much from her sister. She should have swallowed her pride and explained her situation. "Also, I already dyed my hair. There is no going back now."

Alodia's eyes widened at his serious tone. He had no mirth in his eyes. This was a legitimate afterthought. The hair might have saved her.

"I apologize for all of this," she said measuring her words. "You have been on the run with my sister and when you finally get to rest, my country decides to go into what might be a civil war."

"Apology accepted." Storm said inspecting his hands. He had a gift. She only thought Elisa-Lucero was capable of irritating her like this.

"Alodia," He frowned taking her hands in his. She felt her heart drop to her stomach the sudden change of atmosphere. He held her gaze and murmured, "I may not be the best at reading circumstances but I have thought of our conversation in the desert and what happened this morning. I have not made you feel confident in my loyalty towards you. That enough is obvious. I may not understand your people's ways but I know that in order to fulfill this treaty, we must work together. I am not looking forward to our countries entering a senseless bloodbath over a couple of rogue Condes from either side." He took in a deep breath. "I swear sovereignty to you, My Queen. And I will do my best to protect you and your crown."

Alodia nodded taking in his words. They had to work together. They were both targets in this ordeal and in order to restore peace they will have to start cleaning up her court. She would need the support of the very man who is the main clause of the peace treaty. With Storm by her side, she could probably rattle strongholds of rebellion and even gain more supporters. She could level the playing field by regrouping her closest allies.

"I appreciate your support. Once this is over I will be sure to pay you back. You and I both know you do not need to do this. Our deal went sour. Thank you." She said giving his hand a squeeze. His eyes softened.

"I need to do this," he sighed. "Orovalle is much larger and more powerful than Basajuan. It's that or actually ruining your sister's wedding festivities," he grinned.

Julia burst through the doors of the kitchen and then stared at their joined hands. Alodia felt a blush work its way up to her face, unaware she was smiling. She quickly pulled her hand from Storm's.

"I will go upstairs to rest. It's been a long day." Alodia panicked under Julia's mischievous gaze.

"Sleep well, Ximena." He called out. His green eyes still twinkling with mirth, at her reaction.

"Enjoy your food, Enrique."


	6. Trouble Coming to Light

**Hey, guys, I know I haven't posted anything in a while. I'm super sorry, I am back in school and they are tearing us up. It is my last year though so hopefully I will have more time once I graduate. I will be trying my hardest to write throughout school but it's going to be really hard considering I have exams, projects, and papers due every week because my school decided to shove intense classes at the end of our curriculum. Blame them.**

 **But here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

Ricardo de Alta Luz was straightening out his tunic as he half-heartedly listened to Conde Isaac's ridiculous plan. They had gotten funded to take the Queen's throne but the plan had gone awry. Here Isaac and Tomas sat in front of his father begging for support.

"You expect us to stand and fight Empress Elisa for a measly price? Have you gone mad?" his father scoffed. "I am sorry, gentleman, but that is suicide. Have you not heard? Elisa went up against a couple Deciregus and won. Those are master animagus and essentially Invierne kings; do you really want to tempt her wrath? She isn't a silly little girl anymore."

"Was it not you who told us that the late king and his lineage would bring us to ruins?" barked Tomas. "Anyhow, Elisa does not care for her sister! She had her arranged with an Invierno. Alodia will be killed by the Invierno and Orovalle will have to secede to the great Joyan empire as a state," Tomas finished dramatically.

"Cosme won't be much of a threat either," Isaac countered. "She is a queen to desert barbarians for God's sake, that kingdom will fall. You really buy that horse manure Alodia was spewing about her still being royalty? Did you not see the poor young woman sweat bullets as we questioned her crown? It's only a matter of time before Orovalle is handed over to Elisa. That crazed woman will let her envy of her older sister destroy everything her ancestors built! I know you doubt the Empress, Alejandro. I heard they tried to offer her to your family. You were about as offended as I."

Conde Alejandro inspected his nails. "You are forgetting they are family. Elisa gave her sister the upper hand by giving her an Invierne prince to protect herself from vultures like yourselves."

Tomas gasped. Isaac turned purple.

"Yes, it is true," Alejandro continued. "I disagreed with the late King but Alodia is not cut from the same cloth as her father. I was not successful because of her. That woman has several high-ranking supporters and the trust of her people."

"But she abandoned her throne," yelled Tomas grasping for straws. "She clearly does not take her right as Queen seriously. In the middle of chaos, she chose to go to a wedding feast! She has too much emotion to rule."

Ricardo's eyes narrowed, "Going to a wedding feast isn't sinful to the eyes of our people. She has several supporters within the court, she isn't going to give up just because some power hungry fools successfully overthrew her palace."

"Careful with that mouth, boy," sneered Isaac.

"I didn't take you for the Queen's lap dog. Not that it will bring you any glory. From what I understand the Invierno came with her, so you have no power to gain as her hero," spat Isaac.

Ricardo rolled his eyes. With their two spots in her council gone, he could occupy them in favor for his family's needs.

Isaac spoke up, "We have no witnesses currently at the castle; several were disposed of and we have a scullery maid pretending to be queen. She will be disposed of once Alodia regains control. All of the blaming can be avoided and we can still be named heroes. Well, that is once we locate Zito. It shouldn't be so hard since there are only so many blind citizens in the Amalur."

His father cleared his throat. "How did you manage to lose Zito? He is old and blind."

"He killed two guardsmen. Crushed the windpipe of one and stabbed the other. He isn't as frail as we expected him to be. We are still searching the city for him. We have sent orders to capture all the blind beggars in Amalur in hopes to find him. He might have been able to kill two guards but in a foreign space he might not be able to get away," explained Tomas.

"It's a foolproof plan! We kill the queen and take her throne. We blame the Invierne prince and send him to his people. The war will be an opportunity to redistribute the lands. With no one in line for the crown and Elisa having to rule from afar, we can do as we please. That and you get some extra coin to keep," said Isaac with a tight smile.

"For that measly crumb you expect my son and I to cooperate in overthrowing the queen?" huffed Alejandro. "You are senile."

"Greedy bastard! Fine, we will send our contact to offer you more. They are in desperate need for the marriage arrangement to end. The Invierne prince made some powerful enemies among his countrymen and they will stop at nothing for him to come back home as a failure. This is a wonderful opportunity," huffed Tomas. "The throne is ripe for the picking! We are handing it to you; the throne holds responsibility, we want wealth. You can have your share, too. Stop being stubborn and take the offer."

"Your son could be king! Teach him how to do this right. That woman will die in a matter of weeks. Inviernos are a bloodthirsty bunch who would eat their young if they could. Take advantage of this, you old fool. Set aside your emotions and realize that we have a war on either side. Whether it's from Invierne going after the queen or her sister usurping the throne that already belongs to her," snapped Isaac.

Tomas motioned towards the door. "We will leave so you can think your decision over. The Inviernos want her dead and her little sister wants her dead. Yes, the money is not much, but the opportunity is much more appealing."

The older men left leaving silence between the small family. Alejandro spoke up, "You are aware that their contact will come to kill us?" The older man sighed and shook his head, "How stupid does that man think I am? I gave King Hitzedar a run for his money for being an oaf."

Ricardo's eyes widened. "Shall I tell the maid to pack?"

"Yes, but you are going alone."

"But Father – "

"I am not leaving my Condado without a protector. That vulture would make an attempt to take my lands. I will gather some items, deeds, and certain certificates I received from the late king. They will prove you are my heir if something were to happen to me," he said in a hushed tone. "It doesn't seem the Deciregus are aware of this. It might have to do with a power struggle within the family court."

Conde Alejandro snorted. "I doubt that Zito freed himself, so that means the Queen is probably somewhere regrouping. Travel towards Amalur. The queen would stay in a village close to capital in case she needs to take her palace back. She might try to go towards the Hinders. Lord Paxon is her eyes and ears in the court." His father paused taking glancing out of one of the windows.

"Fernanda! Go gather my boy's things he is going off for business," he ordered.

"Are they here? I will fight with you," he stated, hand on his blade.

"They are not here yet, but they will be. You will take your horse and go west. Come let me give you some coins. Wear a servant's clothes and when you reach Alodia give her this seal," he said handing him a pouch. "It was her father's old seal. Hitzedar and I had many disagreements but we respected each other. He knew I wanted the best for Orovalle. He was a good friend until the end. It will probably be the only thing that will convince her you are innocent. It's an old one her father 'lost' several years ago. It gives his gold wax a dusty rose look. That was caused by some mischief by both the Queen and her sister. The fool used it with pride until he lost to me in a bet. I wanted him buried with it once he fell ill, but he insisted I kept it for a moment like this."

Confusion filled Ricardo's features. He was not aware of how close his father and the late King were. He had heard they had a hard time getting along in court but he never expected them to be friends. Ricardo felt his father's beard tickle his nose as the older man pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"My son, you are my pride. And you will protect your land and queen fiercely. She is stubborn but will listen with information. Remember we have a contact in Invierne – "

"I do not wish to speak with that distasteful person if that is what you are insinuating. I was told to never speak with her again."

"You forget that woman would stop at nothing for power. The Invierne prince Juana-Alodia is marrying hails from the Crooked Sequoia House, she could get the House's favor if she aids protecting the queen and their now reinstated family member," he hissed. "You will need to contact her if you wish to please the Queen. I know you hate begging for scraps but she has every right to believe we are part of this power struggle. You will need to appease her until you have her trust. I do not know when they will come for me but you have all the documents that state you are my heir. Do what you must and find the Queen. Elisa will support her sister and Invierno friend, you must avoid causing this war and help Alodia gain control of Orovalle," Alejandro stated. "Now go. You mustn't waste time."

The ride towards Amalur was horrible. It was almost a 3 day's trip into snowy woodlands. He had ridden throughout the night stopping only to rest his horse for a couple of hours. He feared the poor animal would die of exhaustion. He stopped by several villages sifting their inns in search for the queen. His frustration rose with each passing inn. There were too many villages; too many places for her to hide. He was looking for two women in fine clothing and some guards. The older Condes may have insisted the Invierno had come with her but he doubted the man was still alive. He had heard of Alodia's ruthlessness; she would see no need in wasting resources on the enemy.

He finally reached a northeast of Amalur into a village called Ceiba. The village was quaint and reminded him of his childhood border town, deep in the Hinders. In his exhaustion, he went straight to the inn for rest. He would try again tomorrow to find the wretched queen.

"Greetings," a man said. Ricardo frowned at the sharp consonants of the man's accent. He turned to meet a man that surpassed his height with the eyes of a jungle cat. The man had a flush on his cheeks from working in the cold.

"Hello, good sir, do you have a spare room," he said measuring his words.

"I do not run the Inn. I am a guest," he said curtly. His consonants were too rough. It seemed he was Mula but with enough dye, he could be an Invierne spy. Tomas and Isaac weren't idiots after all. He had a tail and he hadn't even noticed it. He slowly moved his hands to the hilt of his blade. He smiled and the creature and asked, "What is your name?"

The young man looked at him bemused.

"Enrique!" shrilled an old woman. "Where are you?

"I am here, Julia," he said annoyed. "You have a new guest."

An older woman marched from under a sea of curtains, she looked up to Ricardo and squinted. "How many rooms?"

"Excuse me?" Ricardo said taken aback at her tone.

"Are you deaf, boy? How many rooms?" she demanded.

"Just one," he managed to stutter. The possible Invierno looked at him rather pleased. Probably from avoiding to lie about his name.

"Come follow me," she said pulling her cane off the wall.

"You can ask, Enrique." She winked at the tall man standing at the counter. "I run a fine place."

"I need to go gather my things from my horse," he managed to squeeze in as the older woman ushered him around the inn.

"Well, hurry up boy, the day is just about to start and I need to make sure my merchants get a big meal before moving forward with their journey. I got a fine lady with them," she cackled smacking Enrique on the back. "She might not want her food to be served too late."

"I'm sure she will have no trouble. We are very grateful for your hospitality," he said stumbling over his words.

The little old lady waited patiently while the young nobleman gathered his supplies. Once Enrique had left he asked the older woman in a hushed tone, "Is he human?"

"His eyes gave it away, didn't they? No, I'm afraid he's a Mula. Who, might I add, is desperately in love with his fine lady. She came from Puerto Verde selling knickknacks. Beautiful woman. I thought she was a beggar but under all that dirt she is the prettiest little gem." A nagging bell tolled in the back of Ricardo's head. "She and her lady friend make me want to devour their hearts in hope for youth and beauty." Julia babbled, ushering her now nervous guest up the stairs.

"They were traveling with some humble guardsmen. But don't you go messin' with my fine lady. I got hopes for my Mula boy. He's handsome and about the only one who can get the lady riled up," she said gleefully. "I will miss them; a rowdy bunch they are. They leave today so, no worries, you will sleep peacefully!"

A young woman emerged from a room. "Enrique!" she called out. His blood froze. Her Majesty Juana-Alodia de Riqueza, Queen of Orovalle and the Jewel of the Golden Valley stood in front of him. He felt his mouth dry up. That man was no spy. She hadn't killed the Prince. Of course not, shouted the logical part of his mind. The prince was the key to the treaty, it would be foolish to lose her trump card. He had forgotten his father had called the Invierno a friend of the Empress. The Invierne Prince would probably be a more trusted individual than himself.

Their eyes met. He saw her hand disappear behind the doorway. She wasn't alone. Out walked Captain Emmanuel of the Royal Guard.

"Ricardo it's so good to see you, old pal. It's rare to see you in these parts of the country," he said nodding to the old hag. "I hope you've been treating my friend right, Julia. I haven't seen him since childhood! Why don't you come in so we can have a little chat?" he smiled, making the young nobleman's blood freeze in fright.

Ricardo tried to return the smile but his cheeks wouldn't let him. He swallowed, turning the oblivious older woman, "Which room is mine, my lady?"

"Oh, did you hear that, Ximena? The poor boy thinks I'm a lady!" she laughed grabbing at her abdomen. Ricardo's mind was running across every detail presented to him. The Invierne princeling was alive, so the treaty was going to move forward. There are possible Inviernos in the palace. The Queen is currently undercover as her sister's nurse and Emmanuel will kill him the minute he enters the queen's room.

He watched Alodia give Julia the sweetest smile she could muster, which only brought a chill up his spine, "You'd make a fine lady, better than I!"

Julia nodded acknowledging the statement and then pointed a crooked finger to a door on his left. "That'll be your room. Now go and chat with your friends."

She shuffled quickly out of sight. Blind to the possible murder that was about to be committed in her inn.

"Enrique, can you please come help me with something," Alodia called out. The Invierno walked up the stairs, the flush looking more distinguished as he looked back at the old woman.

"Her general disregard for propriety is so shameless," The creature intoned.

Emmanuel laughter was terrifying. He grabbed Ricardo by the shoulders and pushing him forcefully into the room. Alodia put her finger to her lip, behind her blades were drawn. The Invierno stood by the doorway confused at the sight before him. He recovered quickly, entering the room and closing the door, sealing Ricardo's fate.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Ricardo de Alta Luz? How many followed you here?" the queen ordered coldly.

Ricardo got on one knee, keeping his eyes cast down he said, "Your Majesty, I have come as a humble servant from the house of de Alta Luz as an informant. Our fathers may have not always seen eye to eye but they had the same goal. They wanted a better and stronger Orovalle."

"Enough, kill him," Alodia said turning to her guards. "There is no information we can get out of him, he's buying time."

"I know who is behind the plot. All of this is because of him." He said pointing a finger to Storm. "I have proof of our father's friendship," he said desperately digging into his tunic. He pulled out the pouch his father had given him. "The late King gave this to my father for times like these. That seal, it's pink because of some mischief caused by you and your sister. It made the wax turn rose gold. It's the same one. My father wanted King Hitzedar to be buried with it. He insisted we keep it for times like these. I promise you on my mother's grave that I'm not associated with this. Tomas and Isaac came to our castle offering us money to kill you and hand the Invierne prince over. Money means nothing to me nor my father," he said fiercely.

"Then why are you here," sneered Emmanuel waving around his blade. Ricardo struggled to not roll his eyes at the guard's dramatic display.

"To aid the Queen," Ricardo huffed. "The issues are not within Orovalle. They are in Invierne. It's a power struggle that your betrothed must fix."

"Where is your father?" Alodia countered calmly. He had never seen her so ruthless. Here, his life was in her hands and she acted so serenely. He can see why the majority of the court thought her a viper.

"He is protecting his estate. For all I know, my father might be dead. The Inviernos were supposed to come back with an offer but we knew better. Tomas and Isaac wanted my father gone. They told us the plan. They had to kill us. Either we helped them or they would redistribute our lands. They probably moved without the Inviernos permission. I didn't see anyone on my way here," he rapidly said. No need to let them think he was buying time.

Alodia raised an eyebrow. "You left your father behind to the mercy of your enemies?"

Ricardo sighed closing his eyes. "My father insisted on staying behind to protect his estate. They planned on killing you and blaming the prince. They were going to redistribute the lands before the war could occur. My father and I believe they would try to kill him in order to get the lands."

"If your father dies won't they still take your lands?" she inquired.

"He gave me all the deeds and certification for you to recognize me as the Conde of his estate," he said feeling tightness at his breast. He hadn't time to think. His father could be dead as they spoke. He took in a deep breath feeling it get caught in his throat at the thought.

"Please, spare my life." Ricardo pleaded. "I am your loyal subject. My father told me you are to go to Lord Paxon." He watched her frown. Information is the key to her, just like his father said.

"Lord Paxon has always been your eyes and ears on the court. You have probably been keeping him updated. I also know you left informants behind in the palace. It wouldn't be like you to go into a fight blind," he stated.

Her eyes narrowed. "What was the reason behind the plot?"

"They insisted that your sister wanted you dead. Either the Invierno would kill you or his people would come for you. We would lose Orovalle to your sister or to the Inviernos. We had a bigger chance fighting the Inviernos."

At that, the Invierno snorted. "You can't be seriously listening to him," he muttered.

"I know what they said was foolish," Ricardo glared at the tall man. "These are men that think Zito freed himself. The same men sold out the palace for a couple measly pieces of gold."

"Those same men claimed you seduced a scullery maid and were using her as a pawn for the throne," a calm voice behind him pointed out.

"Lord Zito, I have traveled from Baraxil to get here in search for the queen. I have gone from village to village to bring her my message. If you wish to retrace my steps I have several witnesses in each town I visited. It would be a waste of time but I promise you I came here to aid the queen." He inhaled and let his eyes meet his sovereign. "You know me well enough to know why I am siding with you. We may have only met for tea a couple of times in the gardens but I have never lied to you about where my interest lies."

"That's two spots in my council. I assume you aren't doing this for free," the queen slowly nodded, understanding his ambition.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, that is correct. That means more to me than senseless blood loss and some gold. I am here to save my people from men who wish to tear this country apart. I will not let them bring down our father's legacy."

Her lips thinned as she was lost in thought. She nodded. "What information do you have about Invierne?"

He looked the Invierno in the eye. "I was told they wanted the Prince alive and brought back to his home a failure. They wanted to kill you and blame him. Send him to the Fallen Sequoia House to await judgment. I do not know what that means," he lied. "But I am sure I can find out for you."

"I will send a letter to my honored father to see what is going on," the Invierno sniffed.

The bastard had to know something. He wasn't even pointing out the mention of his family.

"Your father would not risk leaking personal information that has nothing to do with you anymore. You are an Orovallen now. Invierno affairs could give the queen the upper hand if there was a war," Ricardo pointed out. He could get her trust completely. He had a winning card. "I can get an informant. For a price, that is." He said smiling.

The Invierno face soured. "How can you have an informant in my lands?"

"I have someone, a woman, who may be our only eyes and ears. She lives in Umbre De Deus," he said measuring his accent. "She can infiltrate for you."

"How could you know an Invierne woman?" a young guard said awestruck. Young men and their fantasies. He could use that to his advantage.

"I spent a lot of my youth in the free villages. We have kept in touch all these years." That was all a blatant lie. The idea of speaking to his informant hadn't even become an option until his life was put on the line.

"I will send her a letter the minute you give me the order, Your Majesty," he insisted.

"I say we move forward," Emmanuel said sheathing his blade.

"I couldn't agree more," piped Ricardo. "If we stay here for too long we risk exposure. I'm pretty sure I didn't have a tail but I may be wrong. We can go to Lord Paxon if you feel more comfortable there."

* * *

Storm's eyes narrowed as the man charmed his companions with his words. The man was getting confident in their trust. He had to admit. The man's informant must know quite a bit but it was curious how he held himself. He was not like other Orovallens. Storm scrunched his nose. Trust was a flimsy thing to Orovallens; they were so fickle with it. He had to prove his worth.

"What of the palace?" Storm asked.

"It is filled with Invierno spies. Going to the Palace now is suicide unless you are confident in your animagus skills. I heard you were one. This would benefit us greatly," the stranger smirked. Storm flinched knowing he was losing ground. Though he was an animagus Zafira did not come easily to him as it did to Elisa. He knew he would be no match for a trained animagus.

Storm sighed. "I was at the palace I saw no one. I sensed no one. I feel like you are blindly pointing fingers."

"Then let's get to Lord Paxon. From there I will send a pigeon to reach out to my contact. We will see whether I am lying or not."

"It's settled then. We go forward to meet Lord Paxon, from there you will reach out to your contact. Storm, reach out to your father and see if he answers you. Tell him we have made it to Orovalle. We will see who is right," Alodia said meeting his eyes with determination.


	7. The Weather Outside is Frightful

**I apologize for the ridiculous late update. I had been trying to publish this since January but I just got around to re-editing it.**

 **THIS IS NOT BETA'd. Let me know if you catch any mistakes!**

 **I am about to graduate soon so at that point I will try to finish this story by the end of the summer. I thank you for staying with me this whole time and I promise to finish soon. Thank you to everyone who has been reading along. That goes for all 8 of you hahaha your check-ins make my week. I commissioned new artwork for the ending so I promise you I am serious and this story does have an ending! I will not abandon it!  
**

 **Rae Carson is the bomb because she still has not tried to sue me yet lol**

* * *

The trip to Khelia was cold and wet. As the jungle thickened the sleet became water, soaking the caravan to the bone. The trip was extended to nearly a week, much longer than anticipated. Alodia was fearful of her companions' health. Every so often they would hold camp deep in the jungle, under trees huddling for warmth. The thick clothes they managed to buy did no justice to the cruel wet winter of Orovalle. Relief washed over Alodia when they finally reached Khelia. Once entering the fortress city, it was a clear path to Conde Paxon's castle. She took in the sights before her. Even in the dreary winter, life was evident in the once dying city.

They entered Conde Paxon's estate and were met with a whirlwind of servants smothering the weary travelers with warmed blankets. Lady Calla appeared with them. Once making eye contact with the young queen she curtsied.

"Your Majesty," she said in a reverent tone. Her laughter lines had deepened over the years. Marriage must have been treating her well.

"Rise, Lady Calla. It is good to see you. It's been years," Alodia greeted.

"It has, Your Majesty. I congratulate you on your pending nuptials, from your letters I assume everything is going on schedule," she said glancing at the servants around them. The small gesture spoke louder than words.

"Of course, we're just visiting old friends," Alodia says, casually handing her blanket to a shivering Zito.

"My husband will be with you during dinner. You all must be tired from your travels. We have set up rooms for you and your men. Please follow me," she smiled.

Alodia felt her hair rise despite the warmth of the castle. She took note of the reactions to both Ricardo and Storm. Some seem to recognize the young noblemen, throwing harrowing glances his way. Others curiously whispered about the tall man with jungle cat eyes and what he was doing in the Queen's company.

Lady Calla dismissed her servants with a snap of her fingers and guided the weary travelers to their rooms. Each one received their own personal suite. Mercedes insisted on helping Alodia unpack before she settled into her own room and Emmanuel explained he had to survey the suite before the Queen entered. Lady Calla took no offense, explaining she expected nothing less for a queen. But something puzzled Alodia.

"Where will Storm sleep?" she asked.

Lady Calla shifted uncomfortably signaling to the guards who were quietly following behind them. "My husband does not trust him."

Alodia's eyes widened, "Where will Storm sleep? I'd like to remind you he plays a huge role in this treaty."

Lady Calla gestured to her guards, halting them. "We are fearful of what we have heard. Remember this is a crossroad between Joya D'Arena, Orovalle, and Invierne. We have heard rumors, some of which my husband wishes to discuss with you alone."

Alodia noted the flush of wrath that spread throughout Storm's face. She thanked him silently for holding his tongue.

The young queen turned to Lady Calla, carefully thinking about what words to use next in order to not offend her only allies. "I understand your husband's fear but Prince Storm is favored by the empress, royal blood to Invierno and he is going to be the future prince consort. I truly understand your husband's concern; if he needs proof of Storm's loyalty," Alodia felt air catch in her chest at the idea. Zito and Emmanuel were going to kill her. "Storm can sleep with me tonight."

Storm's head snapped towards her, eyes bugging out. Emmanuel coughed loudly behind her and Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Go and discuss this with your husband and see what he says," Alodia said nodding towards the paled Lady Calla.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she murmured, eyes darting between the betrothed couple. She quickly curtsied and high tailed out the room.

Alodia closed the door behind Lady Calla and faced a grinning Mercedes and two furious men.

"I don't think this is necessary –"

"I apologize if this is out of –"

She raised her hand to silence them. "Storm, this is necessary. Do you wish to get treated like some kind of criminal? They probably want to shove you in a dungeon; what exactly did you think the guards were there to do? You are royalty. They can't keep treating you like this. You have proven I am your sovereign; this is the least I can do. We have already spoken about this. We are strong believers of self-preservation," she smiled nervously. "I trust you."

Storm exhaled and shook his head. "This is a huge risk. What if they try something? I will be left to blame. If that were the case, we should have stayed in Amalur."

"Conde Paxon owes me his life. He will not go against me." She turned to the Captain of the royal guard. "Emmanuel, I'm going to marry him, this was bound to happen. He has already had multiple opportunities to kill me and, clearly, I am still alive. I'd like to remind everyone that he made a good point back in Amalur. I am a Queen without a palace and I am currently hiding in an ally's castle. This is reckless and dangerous, yet Storm has chosen to still be at my side. I believe he has earned my trust."

"Excuse my insolence, Your Majesty, but may I remind you that Ricardo did say this was his fault. Someone in Invierne has a bone to pick with this man. You cannot shield him from the only lead we have," interjected Emmanuel.

"I may also remind you he is from the De Alta Luz clan and they are not known for their loyalty towards the crown. From his own mouth, he confessed he is helping us for political gain. I am following this lead through because it is the only lead we have," Alodia said furiously.

"If Conde Paxon has any information similar to Ricardo's –" Emmanuel warned.

"We will help Storm reach his people and speak to his father about this. There is no reason why Invierno affairs should mess with my reign. We will get the empress involved and the treaty readjusted if they have a problem with the current clauses. There is no reason why we should go to war if they are unhappy," she explained.

Emmanuel raked his fingers through his hair, "Your Majesty, I just believe –"

"I have made my decision," she snapped, glaring at Emmanuel.

Emmanuel hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. He nodded. "Prince Storm still made a good point about someone still trying to make a move. I will try and get the guards to rotate throughout the night. It seems Lady Calla insinuated there are spies among them."

"I noticed that," Alodia nodded. Everyone needed a full night's rest. They still had traveling to do. Yet, she couldn't risk dying.

"We will also take watch just to ensure everyone gets enough rest," she said nodding slowly.

Emmanuel winced. "I do not trust Storm with – "

"I am sure her majesty meant they will both stay up for an hour in solidarity," interrupted Mercedes. "It will give us all an extra hour of rest. Emmanuel, we both trained with Alodia. We aren't exactly weak against an Animagus; they are not immortal," she turned to Storm smiling sheepishly. "Not that there is any killing to be done. Just hypothetically speaking. We can take on anyone who makes an attempt for the Queen's life. It isn't a bad plan."

"Fine, you and Alodia will be up with him during your watch." He said nodding toward Storm.

"Just to be clear, I refuse to stay in the room. They are to be married, I am not holding her hand through this. I will stand outside like a normal guardsman," Mercedes said inspecting her nails.

"Mercedes," Emmanuel pushed.

"Emmanuel," she said sweetly, "Her Majesty did not even want me to be awake! She was planning on keeping her own sentry with an Animagus who, in all honesty, is a better guardsman then we will ever be; considering he can burn someone to a crisp if they approach the Queen."

"I feel like your lady sensibilities and allure for romance is blinding you," Emmanuel sneered. Mercedes flushed with rage taking a step closer to him. Alodia cleared her throat to calm whatever scathing response Mercedes had in store for him. Knowing Mercedes she was going to show him what her lady sensibilities could with her fists in his face.

"I think we need to remember who is actually giving orders." Both subjects froze and turn to their sovereign. Guilt weighed heavy on Alodia for pulling that card but she didn't really have a choice.

"Lady Mercedes will be on duty outside. I need you to give her proper weaponry. We will be awake on the inside. Three knocks on the door and we will rush out to help you. Emmanuel, I appreciate your kind gesture but it is not needed. Storm will protect me. I trust him. I need you to trust him too. Mercedes knock twice to wake us during your watch," she ordered.

* * *

Lady Calla once more graced them with her presence. She rigidly curtsied, avoiding eye contact with Alodia.

"My lord husband has decided that if you let the Invierno sleep in your room throughout the night, he will provide him with his own room tomorrow," she mumbled, staring at the floor.

"I hope your husband does not feel insulted," Alodia said apologetically, "but we will have a sentry on duty throughout the night."

"He was going to appoint his own sentry but if it makes you feel safer to use your own men, you can," said Lady Calla with a tight smile. "He also will be retiring late so we will not hold a formal dinner. Dinner will be served in your rooms. We will send a taster for you and your betrothed."

"I thank you and your husband for your hospitality. I am grateful you understand my situation," Alodia curtsied to Lady Calla.

Lady Calla flushed a deeper shade of red. "No, Your Majesty, it is an honor. May God protect you tonight."

* * *

Alodia picked at her dinner quietly, while listening to the crackling fire. She looked up to the Animagus and sighed deeply.

"Is there something on your mind, Your Majesty?" the tall man intoned.

Her lips thinned. "No, Prince Storm, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"You have not eaten all day and you have yet to touch your food. I don't understand the idea of you offering blankets and your own warm clothes to your subjects throughout our trip when the priority should be yourself. May I remind you: you are a key part of this treaty. You cannot get married if you die of pneumonia," he said nonchalantly.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you telling me to not care for my subjects?"

"You mentioned I could criticize your methods of ruling at a later time," he said looking up from his plate. "It is later."

Alodia internally groaned. The entire castle feared that he would kill them. They should have worried more about his life because; like he said, the peace treaty could not be completed if he were throttled by the queen.

"I care for my subjects like I care for you. I cannot do this on my own," she explained, pinching the bridge of her nose. She kept telling herself to have patience.

"There is no sense in starving yourself. You are not depleting stores. You were trying to keep your guards warm instead of yourself. As if they aren't trained in harsher environments," she opened her mouth to protest but Storm's eyes narrowed on her own.

"There is no excuse, Alodia. You refused a few meals during our travel here. I nearly fainted when I heard you sneeze in the corridors. Now you are refusing to eat, again." He said pointing to her still full plate. "If I have not keeled over and died yet, the food is safe to eat. If you do not trust it, eat from my plate. Reactions to poison do not take long to go into effect. I've witnessed it first-hand. What strength will you gather if you don't take care of yourself?"

Alodia scowled at him.

The Invierno sighed. He picked up his plate and sat next to her by the fire. He took the plate from her hands and handed her his own. "These are your allies. Why don't you trust them?"

Alodia felt overwhelmed. She barely spoke about her fears and anxieties to anyone other than Zito. But he was not available. She had him on forced bed rest because of the injuries he was still healing from. Now, here was her future husband attempting to understand her. She barely trusted her own sister and father with this kind of information. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting the fire's crackle ease her worry.

"I had a bad feeling when I first walked in," she confessed. "Lady Calla and her husband have been informed about what happened. She was talking as if spies were hearing. This instability makes me fearful." She saw him nod with understanding from her peripheral vision.

"Wouldn't the servants question why the Queen is visiting old friends before her marriage? I'm sure they aren't aware of what's going on. You are overthinking everything. Take a step back and breathe," he said calmly.

"How are you coping with what's going on?" she laughed mirthlessly. "You've been handed a terrible hand of cards."

Storm snorted. "I move forward. My life has always been full of surprises. From the death of King Nicalao to your sister taking me in as her ally. I adapt."

"King Nicalao? King Alejandro's father? How old are you?" Alodia asked bewildered. He had an ageless quality to him. It was obvious he was an adult but his age eluded her.

He smiled sheepishly. "It is true that Inviernos age differently than Orovallens, but I am not that much older than you. I am 27-year-old. I was appointed ambassador when I was 20. I was shamed out of my family for being a failed sorcerer."

Alodia looked puzzled. "Failed sorcerer?"

Storm nodded. "Your sister must not have told you. When I was younger my Godstone," he pointed the amulet around his neck, "fell out early."

Her eyes widened. She was unaware that Inviernos were also chosen by God. Was he like her sister? She had heard that there were Inviernos with Godstones but she had never seen one. Had he completed his mission?

"May I?" she asked holding out her hand. Storm hesitated but slowly took off his necklace, handing it to her gingerly.

"This is really a Godstone," she said in awe.

"Yes, some Inviernos are born with them," he smiled at her marvel.

"Did you complete your act of service?"

"No, I believe only Joya- well Orovallens, in your sister's case- must complete a service for it to fall out. We don't complete services, they just fall out."

She chewed absentmindedly on some bread while inspecting the amulet. "Why did you fail?"

"The Godstone failed to mature. I could not call upon Zafira before it fell out. This meant I could not become an animagus," he explained.

"How did you become an animagus, if you already failed as a child?" she inquired. The Godstone was much smaller than her sister's.

"You sister and I encountered a place where you could experience Zafira fully. This place hums with power. My ancestors would go on a pilgrimage to die on those sacred grounds thousands of years ago. What we didn't know was that if someone were to take power, they would trade places with the gatekeeper. Your sister was a queen, she had responsibilities. I was a failed animagus and prince; I was chosen to spend the rest of eternity there. That is how I got these chains," He said pointing to his boots. "You sister wasn't too fond of that idea. She freed me."

"Thousands of years ago?" she echoed. "People did not exist in this world until two thousand years ago."

He smiled, "Your people were brought to this world."

Alodia froze in mid-chew. "My people? What about the Inviernos?"

"We Inviernos have always been here," he said frankly, picking at her plate. "Your people came bearing magic we'd never seen before. They changed us, made us less than what we were. They changed themselves too, at least, that how the legend goes. I don't know how or why. They scattered across the land dividing themselves into separate kingdoms, pushing my people further inland and into the mountains."

Alodia eyes widened with the revelation. "That's how we cut you off from Zafira, correct? That's why your people needed a port."

"Yes, once the humans settled, they blocked off our sacred land. Our connection to Zafira was weakened and continued to weaken since we no longer did our pilgrimage."

Storm watched Alodia's face pinch once more. "So, access to Zafira let you get reinstated within your kingdom?"

Storm snorted. "No, that was your sister's doing."

He reached for his goblet, accidentally brushing his leg with her own. She became aware of their proximity and casually folded her legs.

"How did my sister get you reinstated?" she asked, pretending to be interested in her shoes. If Storm noticed her tensing, he didn't show it.

"Your sister showed me favor. She insisted I be reinstated because I was blessed with Zafira. Elisa offered to show them where she accessed it. She even gave them port rights. Of course, that was not enough. Access to Zafira was not guaranteed; so, as another act of trust, our betrothal came about," said Storm. "Previous to that, a cousin of mine was the head of the household, he was next in line for Deciregus."

Alodia's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure he wasn't too pleased about losing that position due to my sister."

Storm nodded as if understanding her mentality. "Inviernos are different, particularly my family. We don't believe in power struggles. The House of Crooked Sequoia are firm believers on what is convenient for themselves. Instead of opting for a full-on war they would prefer a route where they could use less manpower and bloodshed."

He looked down to his hands. "My family has done horrifying things; I will admit to that. This was all done for the sake of not leaving Umbre de Deus and starting a war. I promise you, on my birthright, this is not something my family would do. I could see another family having something to prove but not my own. My family has not been informed of what is going on, but I have already asked about the political climate within my household. My father said everything has fallen into place as it should. He is satisfied that we get along and expects us to come visit soon. I assure you, everything is fine. My father gains nothing from lying to me."

Alodia took a sip from her wine, frowning. "Excuse my bluntness, but I find it surprising you haven't made any enemies. Somebody clearly wants you to pay for something."

"I haven't spent enough time there to make enemies. After my sister died, I haven't gone back. She was the only family member I was fond of. My father, though harsh, is just and upholds the laws of the family. Having his disgraced son weasel himself back into court ranks was not honorable. To top it all off, it was done by a Joyan Queen. But the same Joyan Queen promised him that he would not have to see his biggest mistake due to marriage to a human. No offense, Your Majesty, but he figured that was a greater punishment. Though I will be 'King' one day, it will be when you have passed, due to my long lifespan. I will have done enough reflection to come back as a noble son within their court once more."

"Yet, you are saying that they wouldn't try anything on my life or your own?" Alodia said carefully.

Storm sighed swirling the wine in his goblet. "Trying to overthrow a Queen takes manpower. It requires energy and resources. My family won't do that. So far, the suspected Inviernos were at the palace. Zito is blind and cannot confirm that they were Inviernos in the first place."

"He said they were tall," she said miffed.

"Tall humans exist, Alodia. You are seeing what you want to see," he sighed. "Let me put it in terms you will understand: It takes less manpower on your conde's behalf in order to start a civil war than an Invierno family having to send spies. Sending spies requires finding an Invierno that looks Joyan enough. It means investing a lot of money and time into planting them in your courts."

"Spies were placed while Elisa was a princess," she pointed out. He tugged at his hair groaning.

"Yes, but they left. There was nothing to gain after she left. They were following the Godstone's power. I assure you. There is nothing to gain by playing within your courts. It's even ridiculous to entertain the idea. If my people really were interested in destroying this treaty, they would kiss their access to Zafira farewell," he said frankly. He drained his goblet and placed it carefully on the table.

"Zafira isn't something my people can risk losing. This isn't just about their military strength, Alodia. Our city is at the base of a volcano just to be close to Zafira. Our medicine, our religion, everything we do is based on the power of the earth," he breathed. "We aren't going to say goodbye to our entire way of life just to cause a civil war and rule over more people. My people are as numerous as the stars. Why would we need more people to rule? Yes, I will admit, that there are zealots who would love to take your land. Those radical extremist were all there when they agreed to use our marriage as means to get permanent access to Zafira. I am the only Animagus of this millennia, probably, to have been touched by Zafira. Whether I am trained properly or not; I am the most powerful. I am respected for that fact alone."

"Yet that was not good enough for your father? Would no one in your house feel uncomfortable of the displacement of power? They know you are not trained, yet you had the honor of being touch Zafira. You were in alliance with a foreign queen. You are next in line to be King and you are a Prince Consort of another kingdom. There is no way you cannot have made enemies," she said impatiently.

He let out another agonizing sigh. "You are stubborn."

Alodia snorted, "And you aren't?"

Alodia felt the buzz of the wine at the base of her skull. "Funny thing is, I thought Elisa betrothed us to save me from my court."

"No, but that's just how Elisa's fortune works," he crooned.

Alodia raised an eyebrow, "Are you getting merry on the wine?"

"Possibly. It is very good wine," he said studying his empty goblet.

"We need to stay up for sentry duty," she scolded.

"Aren't _you_ a skilled swordsman?" he smirked. "Apparently you trained with the head of the royal guard. You are equipped to take down an Animagus."

The silence washed over the room. Alodia took a long drink from her goblet.

"I killed an Animagus trying to protect myself, Zito and a child," she said softly.

She watched Storm's eyes widen. "When did this happen?"

"A few years back, it happened here in Khelia. I figured out that it wasn't a jungle spirit that was killing people and causing a famine. Instead, the Perditos and an Animagus were salting the soil to prevent crop growth and killing the villagers. I saved this province. That's why Conde Paxon owes me."

"I have heard of such alliances, but they are usually done by people who have been exiled," Storm said nodding. "How long ago was this?"

"This was six years ago," she said finishing off her wine.

"You were sixteen?" He said incredulously. "I see fearlessness runs in the family. That sounds like something your sister would do."

"We Orovallen women live our lives taking the bull by the horns," she smiled, the wine was definitely stronger than what she was used to.

His eyes twinkled with mirth. "You don't say?"

"Anyway, you are the animagus," she said handing back his amulet. "I will take complete advantage of your power, so you will do most of the protecting."

"I will be honest: I'm not as good as your sister," he sighed wearily staring at the blessed rock.

Alodia snorted, "I will be honest, too: I don't think I will ever measure up to my sister's legacy."

"Funny, I hear your sister used to say the same thing," he grinned, tucking a stubborn strand of hair behind his ear. She reached out to fix it.

"I think Emmanuel is wrong, we should have cut it," she murmured.

She looked into his eyes, surprised at how close their faces were. His pupils were dilated, his mouth ajar.

"I will tell him to help me cut it in the morning," Storm breathed.

Two knocks at the door broke their trance.

"I will ask Mercedes for more linens," she said, getting up from her seat.

He looked up at her sharply. "You are sleeping on the chaise lounge?"

She smiled as she walked towards the suite's door. "Of course not, I have to take care of myself. I am the Queen after all. _You_ are sleeping on the chaise lounge."

* * *

 **Your reviews and critiques let me know if I'm doing good! Please let me know what you think about the latest chapter. I'm trying to expand on Alodia's character so let me know if I'm doing her character any justice.**


	8. Value of Loyalty and the Cost of Betryal

**We back at it again! Great news. I have officially passed all my classes and I'M GRADUATING THIS MAY! Therefore, I have time to dedicate to the story. I will try to have a chapter out every week. So here is the latest chapter. For the record: this chapter was hell to write.**

 **I do not own Rae Carson's characters. Rae Carson Owns her own characters lol.**

* * *

Alodia knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in," called out Conde Paxon.

Alodia curtsied to her elder, "You sent for me?"

He bowed deeply and kissed her ring. "Good morning, your majesty, I hope you enjoyed breakfast."

"It was delicious, thank you so much for your hospitality."

The older gentleman sighed as he sank into his chair. "My Queen, I'm afraid I don't have good news."

Alodia swallowed. "God has not been in my favor as of recently."

The worry lines deepened across Conde Paxon's brow. "Your Majesty, the roads have brought much talk of your groom. I'm not sure if you were informed by Emmanuel but your guards were not alone last night."

"I noticed. I went to ask for more linens and came face to face with your cavalry," Alodia smiled.

"It was necessary. I understand he has the Empress's favor but what I've heard about his household has not been… the best," he said cautiously.

"He mentioned his family's reputation," Alodia nodded, trying to keep her face in check. She could not react. Not yet.

"Did he mention the Inviernos were after your sister?"

"Yes," said the young Queen.

"Did he happen to mention why?" he prompted, elevating his wooden leg on a stool.

"What exactly did you hear?" she said, patience wearing thin.

"Are you aware that Invierno's are powered by magic in the earth known as Zafira?" he grunted as he reached across the table for his flask. "This power, Zafira, has to do with Godstones. Apparently, it is natural for some Inviernos to have them," Paxon said while pouring himself a drink.

Even though Paxon's merry days of drinking and women were long past him after his injury; somethings never change. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What else did you hear?" she pressed.  
"It seems the Inviernos found a way to harness the power of Zafira by harvesting bearers of the Godstone."

"You mean my sister? They tried to use my little sister as some sort of bridge to access Zafira?" she said, disbelief clear in her voice. Elisa would have mentioned something like that.

"Your sister was not only successfully captured by the Inviernos; it was his family that captured her and used her. I was told that she was going to be the living sacrifice as her predecessor to power all of Invierne," he said taking a sip of the dark liquid in his cup.

Alodia felt numb. "I see," she paused gathering her thoughts. "So far he has proven himself my ally. He has yet made an attempt on my life. We slept in the same chamber last night and all he did was snore."

"That is not the point," Paxon said sternly. "I understand he may have proven himself your ally but the Inveirnos are very family oriented. Your sister had something bigger up her sleeve and that's what saved her. She granted them direct access to their power source rather than having to capture a living sacrifice every century. I'm just asking you to be cautious. I mean, look at who is among you; Ricardo might stab you in the back if he much less sees an opportunity."

Paxon was not lying, it made sense. She was going over Storm's words from the previous night. Elisa wouldn't do this to her. If she can't believe Storm, she can believe her little sister.

"You are going to Invierne. I know you are," continued Paxon. "This entire charade reeks of them and you know it. You have two traitors in your ranks. Either one of them could be responsible for what is going on in Amalur. They are both careful individuals who have only told you half the truth." Conde Paxon pointed out. "They both seek power."

"How were you made aware that Storm's family is behind this?" she said frowning.

"I am not. I am simply telling you what I have heard about them. I haven't heard any movement from Ricardo's behalf apart from his Condado being torched to the ground. I know there is a bounty on that man's head, so wrap him in a shemagh." Conde Paxon took a long drink. "I know for a fact that the House of Fallen Sequoia is controversial even by the Inverinos' standards. Be wary of him and his family. Your sister is kind-hearted; she can be easily fooled."

Alodia huffed, "My sister is not a weak ruler and is certainly not the little girl who left Orovalle. I'd like to remind you she is now the Empress of three kingdoms."

"I mean no criticism. I am just concerned about who you are surrounding yourself with. I wish to give you more men and a carriage for your road to Invierne," he rasped.

"Less is better. I do not need to alert any zealots who wish to end this treaty," Alodia said massaging her temples.

"Your Majesty, I know it is not my place to offer advice but I can't help but be worried. We have been allies for so long, I am forever grateful for your help with the animagus. If it weren't for you I would have never been able to marry. I don't know how far your relationship with this man has progressed considering the power play you pulled yesterday, but I cannot stress more to watch your back."

Alodia snorted. "There is progression, but not the kind you imply. We both just want peace for our countries. I can't help but trust him at this point. He is willing to marry a Queen without a palace who is on a brink of civil war. Put yourself in his shoes. Would you have stayed in a political marriage that brought you no gain?"

"No, but the Invierno Prince might see this more as some sort of atonement towards his family members. He is a known failed sorcerer and if not for your sister's doing, he would have been executed by his own family."

Alodia pressed her lips together, feeling a lead ball drop into her stomach. "I see."

"Your Majesty, I am behind any decision you make. I just want you to be well informed before you go into Invierne."

"No, I am thankful for your loyalty in these trying times," Alodia said softly.

"It is an honor," he said, taking her hand once more to kiss her ring.

* * *

Alodia's heart was heavy with betrayal but her anger was getting the best of her. She didn't know who to go to first. She was angry at Storm. She had trusted him. He missed so many critical points the night before. She had already sent a pigeon to Elisa with a simple message.

"His family tried to use you to power all of Invierne and you didn't think that information was important to discuss with me before our betrothal?"

She bumped into Ricardo first. Paxon was right. She was going to Invierne no matter the outcome of the betrayal. Alodia was not going to wait around while her officials tore apart her country.

"I need to speak with you about your contact," she said guiding him to a tea room.

"Yes, of course, your majesty," he said smugly. She wanted nothing more than to wipe his confident attitude off of his face. She was frustrated, it wasn't right that of all people he felt the most confident. Then again, Storm had lied. Ricardo hadn't. He was right about the officials going after his Condado.

"What information have you received?"

"Someone is rallying troops. My informant can't tell who, but it seems like they are preparing for battle. I am using a pigeon so it will take a while to get information to and from Invierne," he shrugged.

Alodia felt her senses shut off, her heartbeat is the only thing she could hear. Time froze as she absorbed the information she was provided. Suddenly, unbridled rage poured into her veins, waking her from her trance. She was going to murder Storm.

"It's incredible how nonchalant you are acting while telling me that someone is preparing for war," she said quietly.

"There isn't much we can do at this point, My Queen," he sighed. "I wish I could be of some assistance but there isn't much I can do."

"But there is," she smiled tightly. "See if your informant can get us in Umbre de Deus. I need to speak with the head of the House of Fallen Sequoia."

All color drained from Ricardo's face. "You can not be serious. Your Majesty, that would mean death to us all, I just told you – "

"I think I made my orders quite clear, Ricardo," she snapped.

"I'll do it later on this evening, Your Majesty. I sent my last pigeon out to my father. I should be hearing back from him soon."

Alodia mouth was left ajar. She realized she would have to deliver the news. His pigeon would not find his father's condado by the end of today.

She took in a deep breath and remembered her father. Alodia's remembered how they chose to break the news to her. She wanted nothing more than to be at her father's side, but the man was stubborn and wanted her to go to a council meeting that morning. She was lucky to have been at his burial. That was something Ricardo would not be able to do.

"You should sit," Alodia said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Sit down, Ricardo," she intoned.

The man stared at her like she had grown another head. He sat down slowly, frowning at her change in demeanor.

"I was just told news about your condado by Conde Paxon. He was giving me updates on the country's state of being." Alodia sighed and met his eyes. "He has been informed that your Condado was torched to the ground. That is the only information I have. I don't know if your father is alive but you are now the Conde of that region. You have the papers to prove it. I am not going to abandon you at any point."

Ricardo swallowed and stared at his hands in his lap. Alodia could see him attempting to fight tears.

"I cannot fathom what your heart must be going through right now, but in order to establish the safety of our country, I need you to reach out to your informant. People are now depending on us; I cannot stress how much more serious this situation has become," Alodia murmured.

Ricardo nodded solemnly. He sniffed and cleared his throat."Is that all, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, that is all. Thank you, Ricardo," the young queen said reaching up to squeeze his shoulders. "I am sorry for your loss." She left him alone in the tea room. She could hear his quiet sobs as she walked down the hallway. She knew what it was like to lose a father.

* * *

When she reached her suite, she paused to gather her thoughts. Her mind felt so numb from all the emotions she had experienced that day. She felt drained. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Storm called out.

She saw Emmanuel handing Storm a mirror.

Emmanuel bowed, "Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

"I apologize for the mess, Alodia, but you said my hair was too long," Storm intoned while studying his reflection. She felt the spark of anger start a fire among the embers of her resentment from earlier that day.

"Emmanuel, leave us," she ordered.

Emmanuel frowned but began to gather his things.

"I will be posted by the door if you need anything," he said bowing. She nodded and waving her hand dismissing him.

"You angered him, was that really necessary?" Storm said still inspecting freshly trimmed hair.

Alodia had about a dozen statements ready for him. They all swirled in her head as she felt her anger bubbling out like a cauldron.

"Did you by any chance withhold information from me?" she asked quietly.

He turned from his mirror to face her. "What do you mean? If you don't ask for information than how will I give it to you? I have vast knowledge on several subjects, I don't know what information you seek. I believe I have had this conversation with your sister before."

Her eyes narrowed, "What happened to my sister in Invierne?"

His eyebrows flew up. "I see." He placed the mirror on the ottoman and gestured to a chair in the room. "Well, you may need to sit for this."

"I'm fine," she spat feeling her anger come in waves. "Just give me the information I seek and don't leave anything out."

"You must already know," he said solemnly.

"I need to hear it from your mouth," she nearly hissed.

He sighed folding his hands on his lap. Storm explained how Elisa was baited and captured. He softly told her how it was his own family who had devised the plan in order to reduce the use of manpower in a war. He mentioned how he lied to his own servants in order to get Elisa out. Storm even went as far to explain how they escaped Invierne and his sister's death. He pressed his lips together and looked her in the eye.

"This is why I believe my family isn't willing to go to war with you. They are content with this arrangement. There is nothing to lose. Losing me was a bonus."

Alodia huffed in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Storm hung his head low while Alodia paced the suite.

"Did any of this information come across as important to you? Something I may need before I go into Invierne?" she argued.

"We're going to Invierne?" he panicked.

"Have you withheld information from me, Storm?" she demanded.

The young man stayed silent.

"Are you aware of the lie of omission?"

Storm frowned. "Excuse me?"

"The lie of omission. When someone lies by default because they do not tell the whole truth," she explained.

"They still say the truth," Storm defended.

Alodia wagged her index finger, "No. It is a lie because it is not the whole truth."

"Are you calling me a liar?" he said indignantly.

"I am saying that if you claim you don't like lying, I suggest you tell me the truth. The whole truth. We are about to get ready to set out to Invierne. The last thing we need is more surprises. I need you to tell me everything Storm." She felt her chest tighten. "I trusted you. Both you and my sister withheld information from me. I need to know what awaits us in Umbre de Deus," she snapped.

He sighed. "I already explained my family situation."

The disappointment was evident on her face. "I spoke with Conde Paxon about your suite. You will be guarded by his men. Gather your things."

"Alodia," he said standing up and facing her. "I promise you I am also blindly doing this. I cannot fathom what is going on in my nation at this point. This, all of this, is not something they would do. I agree seeing my family is the most logical decision but like I said before, the way out had been destroyed. We cannot sneak out of Umbre de Deus. We must be armed and ready if anything were to happen. Though I doubt there is any harm your way, it just makes me uncomfortable to go to a city where I once had a bounty on my head."

She watched him as he got up to gather his things. "I need you to be honest with me. If I go now, will your family kill me?"

She watched him frown.

"It is a yes or no question, Storm. It's not difficult to answer," she said now exasperated.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know."

Alodia closed her eyes and took in a cleansing breathe. "Explain."

"My parents will not. As for extended family members, I cannot speak for them," he said turning from her to fetch his bag.

"Do they live in your house?" she inquired.

"No."

"Alright." She felt some of the tension deflate, at least they would be relatively safer. "Can your father offer us protection once we get there?"

"You were supposed to visit anyway. We can use that as an excuse," he said gruffly shoving his clothes into a bag.

"I'm afraid a zealot on either side will try to use that as an opportunity," she pointed out.

He stayed silent for a few moments and met her eyes. "I am sorry you felt betrayed. It was not my intention to upset you."

"You lied to me by omission. Both you and my sister withheld information that could be crucial for the next couple of weeks. What if your family still feels resentment over the stunt my sister pulled? They don't seem rather fond of you. What leverage do I have?" she snapped.

"Alodia, I promise you that was not my intention. I was rather hoping we wouldn't have to go back. They won't kill you if you are there for political reasons. You can lie to them. Tell them you are going in a carriage. We can enter through the front gates in a caravan. Simply tell them the carriage lost a wheel and we had to keep moving due to the cold."

"I asked Ricardo to see if his contact can sneak us in," she explained.

Wrath flushed Storm's cheeks. "My father will be suspicious if we sneak in. It's not safe to sneak in. If no one sees the Queen go into our estate, then no one will notice that the Queen never came out. I also don't trust, Ricardo."

"I will take that into account," she snapped. "Even though for the past two days you have sworn that your family will not do me any harm."

"Didn't you just ask for leverage? That will be your leverage; a formal visit of the Orovallen Queen to Umbre de Deus," he countered, racking his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Storm, but I was just informed that Invierne is gathering troops and they seem to be preparing for battle. Excuse my distrust," she shot back.

"What?!" Storm scoffed. Apprehension dawned in his eyes. "You are trusting Ricardo's informant? I told you my father said nothing was happening. Everything is fine! Why are you believing a man that might have more to gain with our countries going to war?"

Alodia crossed her arms, eyes narrowing "Ricardo will gain nothing from a war and you know it. I'm simply trying my best to get as much information as possible before entering Invierne."

"Well, my father isn't the one gathering troops," he retorted. "He himself is satisfied with our union. Making a formal political visit is in our best interest. I understand your fears but your sister won. The Deciregi agreed to our union and it is only right that we visit them. Our protection means upholding the treaty. Let's go to Invierne and discuss the treaty with my father. I just suggest doing this right. I do not advise going behind his back. Ricardo's informant might be right but if Invierne is gathering troops we will not be harmed. We also have other enemies you are not aware of as an Orovallen. You humans do not travel farther than your borders. Our world is much bigger."

She glared at him.

"I explained to you last night how important Zafira is to us as a nation, the Deciregi will not risk losing their access to our power source. Even if it is a zealot, he will be snuffed quickly by the majority who wishes to reclaim our magic."

The silence in the room was overbearing. They stared at one another for a minute, until Storm took a step closer.

"I am sorry," he intoned.

"Prove it with your actions," she countered.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How is the nation in your absence?"

Alodia sat down, inspecting her nails. "It seems like this is pretty internal. The only difference is that somebody attacked Ricardo's condado. I need to work on a decree to go aid his people. I will send it as an order to my General. I believe Ricardo has lost everything."

Storm picked up his belonging bag and shake his head. "Nothing is scarier than a man without anything to lose."

"Enough."

"I will write to my father again. See if we are going to war or if there is a civil war coming up. I will explain that I wish to protect my betroth during our travels to visit my motherland. He will understand. I promise you in the House of Fallen Sequoia, you will be safe. I will protect you, my Queen."

Alodia scoffed. "Then next time, don't glaze over the important bits of the story. Tell me everything. Prove yourself with your actions, these sweet words mean nothing to me."

"Alodia - "

"I sat there in front of Conde Paxon defending you like an idiot only to be told that your family tried to use my sister power all of Invierne, My. Baby. Sister. Not once did you think that was information I needed? Did Elisa order you to withhold that information? From my understanding this was all your family's doing, why would it even matter?"

"Because this treaty may not have gone through if you knew my family tried to use Elisa!" He snarled, all composure lost.

"I needed this treaty. I probably would have been more careful with you, but I would still trust my sister's words on how much of an honorable man you are. Right now, it seems she lied," she glared.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

She glanced up at him standing by the door with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"We are going to Invierne. Speak with your father. During the formal visit, we will ask why there was an attempt on our lives at the palace by Inviernos. If the situation is dire we use Conde Ricardo's informant to get us out."

"It's a pity we don't have their names, it would be easier to explain them to father," he said putting the bag down and leaning against the door.

"I thought you didn't believe any of them were Inviernos," she said raising a brow.

Storm rolled his eyes. "We aren't bringing him heads, Alodia. He has to go off of our word. My word is manure to him. He won't even care for your words."

"Well, the treaty was put into jeopardy by one of his subjects so he should look into that before it is terminated by some zealot."

"Use that approach. It will work better with my father," he said, running his hands through his dark hair.

"It is a better approach," she agreed. She looked up and he was there in front of her. She hadn't even heard him walk towards her. Her heart raced as he inspected her face carefully.

"Dinner should be here shortly. Please try to eat at least half of your plate. I am not above sending Zito to coddle you," he said softly.

"Don't you ever," she said pointing her finger at his chest. "Withhold information from me again."

She saw that mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He took her hand and kissed her ring. The shock of the gesture flushed her cheeks red.

"Yes, my Queen."

She stood there gaping like a fish as he fled out of the room.

* * *

 **Let me know what y'all think because I was on the fence about this chapter.**


	9. Debriefing

**Graduation was this past week and a lot of family came into town. Sorry for being late with the chapter. It's a bit shorter than my previous ones so I will try and make it up to Y'all in the next one! I own nothing but my OCs. Thanks, Rae Carson for still not sueing.**

* * *

 _My dearest sister,_

 _I know you must be going through a lot of stress. I have heard rumors of a civil war trying to break out for the past couple of weeks, I do hope you and Storm are well. I apologize for withholding that information. Do not blame Storm for this. He is not at fault. I may have encouraged him to not disclose that information unless he was directly asked. This was my mistake. I figured it would be easier for you to understand his situation once you knew more about him. Do not blame him for his family's flaws. His relationship with his family has been strained, even before I came into the picture. His father was absolutely fine with handing Storm over for marriage as long as Storm would not be in his family line again. It's safe to say I may have undone a lot of that. Storm has full recognition of all the Deciregi as an heir. He is a Prince consort and is next in line for being the head of the House of Fallen Sequoia. I'm sure his father is not thrilled about his son's achievements. Be very careful with his family. Be sure to have someone with you at all times. I'm sure these talks are happening because of your impending visit to Invierne. Be wary and trust Storm. I trusted that man with my life when I traveled to Invierne and he did the best to keep me and my friends safe._

 _He is a good friend of mine, Alodia, I would never withhold information in order to sabotage you. I only did it thinking it was for the best. It was my mistake, and for that my dear sister, I am sorry._

 _Elisa Lucero_

* * *

"What shall we need for your travels to Invierne?" Conde Paxon asked refilling his chalice.

"I think it's best that we not use a carriage. It would make us an easy target, I would prefer another method of travel. For right now, I think our next step would be to announce our travels formally to Orovalle. That information could corner Isaac and Tomas. According to my informants, they left the castle."

Emmanuel pressed his lips into a tight line. "Why not head back to Amalur?"

"We believe they may be avoiding a catastrophe that may happen in Amalur," Conde Ricardo explained. "It seems the Inviernos are preparing for battle."

The room froze. Crackles from the fireplace drowned the silence in the meeting hall.

"Have you spoken with your sister?" Mercedes asked in a small voice.

"I just sent her a letter explaining what we were informed," Alodia said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I should be hearing from her soon."

"Does she know everything?" Storm asked from across the table.

"Elisa knows there was an attempt on our lives and that we are not in Amalur. She knows what happened to Ricardo's condado and how we are currently on a brink of a civil war, while Invierne is arming itself for one. I believe that covers most of our situation," Alodia sniffed. She reminded herself that he was only there because Zito insisted the prince consort should be present in a possible war meeting.

Emmanuel held up a hand as he processed the information. "So, we travel by horseback to the lion's den? Announce ourselves at the gate of Umbre de Deus and expect them to not kill us?"

Alodia eye narrowed. "It's not like they didn't make a treaty with the Empress of Joya D'Arena to throw it all away for her sister. Let's be logical. I am not the objective here. It's either Storm or my sister. My entire kingdom, my subject and myself; we are just a piece of a whole puzzle. I need to find out what they want before they make a move and destroy my kingdom."

Lord Paxon mumbled, "It's not like you aren't important in the large scheme of things, Your Majesty. Your death would mean the death to us all. You have no heirs and those vultures won't stop at Ricardo's condado."

"This is true. Which is why I called this meeting." She smiled at Paxon. "I take it I'm not the only one with information about the dangers of my betroth and his family."

Paxon blushed. "I may have told a few other Condes."

"Are they aware of my sister's trust in Storm?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I explained that you both have an understanding. I may have given some false reassurance in the kingdoms current situation," he grinned.

"Has anyone asked you about the siege of Amalur?" Mercedes asked cocking her.

Paxon stroked his beard thoughtfully. "No one has. Either everyone knows and doesn't want to mention it. Or they believe nothing has happened. I mean you managed to send orders out to aid Ricardo's condado. General Eduardo acted so quickly, no one may have noticed your absence."

Ricardo cleared his throat. "A servant of mine survived and reported to General Eduardo that I had left to speak with the Queen about restoration and my birthright. She said he seemed to take her word for it."

Alodia nodded and smiled. "Perfect, the kingdom is still functioning and under the impression that I am still there. Joel said the palace was empty when he and Zacharias scouted it. Several valuables were taken, a few bodies were found but many of the staff members were being held in a dungeon. There was one tall man who did most of the torturing, it is suspected that he is Invierno. It seems a servant boy got lucky and impaled him days before our informants found the body. The palace is officially up and running and no news of any further attacks to the palace have reached my ears."

"Doesn't this seem too easy?" Zito pointed out.

Ricardo nodded. "I agree with Zito. They went to find reinforcements to those who have started trouble with the crown. I would not be surprised if there is an attack on the palace again; this time they might not leave anyone alive."

Alodia pressed her lips together, deep in thought. "I actually have a feeling that you were their last hope."

"Excuse me?" Ricardo scoffed.

"The late King Hitzedar tore down your military strength after your father's attempt to overthrow him. I believe your tax is higher due to the debt your father owed to the families of the fallen during the battle of Monte D'Oro; so financially, you wouldn't have been much help to their cause. It makes sense they would run for the hills realizing they would receive no aid - even from you."

"Then why destroy my condado? So far, a couple hundred people are left with no food or drinkable water. An army managed to storm down our walls and take over our castle. Tell me, who funded that? Who gave their manpower?" Ricardo argued. "We are at a brink of a civil war or an actual war. Either Condes are acting freely and trying to destroy the kingdom from the inside out or Invierne is making their move."

Storm snorted and rolled his eyes. "Invierne would first destroy a powerless condado to prove their military strength. Your deduction skills are to be envied."

Ricardo's head snapped to where Storm was seated. "Why is he here?"

"Because he is our key informant on Invierne's motives. My sister said he got her alive out of their country. He understands their mentality better than we do," Alodia explained, rubbing her temples.

"I mean, Ricardo made a good point." Mercedes pointed out, glancing at Alodia. "Tearing down the De Alta Luz condado seems more like a message to make others comply. The back up for it could have been Tomas himself. He's known for his military strength."

"So we now we are back to square one: this may have nothing to do with Invierne and leaving the country during times of tension may not be the best idea," Emmanuel glared.

Ricardo rolled his eyes. "You right, let's ignore the fact that they may be preparing for war. Actually, I was thinking we should start rumors of war to keep noblemen on their toes. If, and I say if, this has nothing to do with Invierne, fear could work as water to quench the fires of rebellion. Nothing brings a country closer together than the possibility of war. We could manipulate all of that to our advantage."

Alodia smiled. "I already had let one of his servants overhear a conversation, by three days time several condados will think we might be on the brink of war. This visit to Invierne might as well be a peace talk."

"What do you mean?" Zito pressed.

"I will announce to my kingdom that I am visiting Umbre de Deus. It is only respectful for me to visit my in-laws. I plan to stay with my betrothed and bring him to my kingdom," Alodia shrugged. "According to my 'subjects', if I come back I will have an Animagus husband in tow and maybe some reinforcements."

"My father wouldn't do that. He would never willingly give me manpower." Storm retorted.

Alodia shot a glare at the Invierno. "I know that, but my people won't."

"So the crazier the rumors get the better it benefits us?" Mercedes smiled, clearly ready to add her two cents to the rumor mill.

"Sure," Alodia glanced at her neatly folded hands on her lap. "I'm sure the rumors might include my demise, but I will try my best to emphasize my sister asking that we visit one another's kingdom in observance to tradition."

"Who's tradition?" Paxon snorted. "My wife and I fully introduced our families after our wedding."

"His," Alodia said, cooly gazing at the squirming man across the room. "Inviernos are very family oriented, isn't that right, Storm?"

She watched his face pinched. "She is correct. It is tradition to meet spend time with each other's families before a wedding."

"Taking a peek at their alleged preparations for battle and questioning their stance on the peace treaty will be done without any attempt on our lives due to tradition. By announcing our visit to the world, all eyes are on us," Alodia smirked.

Mercedes shook her head, "Won't they think it's strange that the Queen of Orovalle is going to a foreign country - one we almost went to war with - and is only accompanied by a handmaid, a steward, and a few guards?"

Paxon cleared his throat. "I have agreed to give her extra manpower on her way to Umbre de Deus. I will give her 15 men. An army of 20 seems enough for a peaceful visit. She is queen after all. A hundred men would be excessive. I still insist on a carriage."

Alodia hated the confines of a carriage. Her own father would ride with his men in his youth. Suddenly, apprehension dawned her. "I have decided to wear armor and ride with my men."

Mercedes gasped. "You assume that since they don't know of our culture they might not know how scandalous this is? I swear if Ximena was around, God rest her soul, she would have killed me on the spot for letting you say that."

Alodia hands curled into a fist at the nursemaid's name. "Ximena didn't give a damn about me and tortured me with bodices because I was mean to Elisa. I wear them now because it was required in order to keep face with the condes. I made my name in this kingdom by helping out condados and conquering those who opposed my father's rule. I am a queen and a warrior. I am letting Invierne know exactly who I am. Making pretenses in a puffy dress means nothing to those who have no idea what I am capable of."

Storm nodded slowly. "This is acceptable. We have female warriors among our ranks. You are a filial child who helped out her father in desperate times. They will respect that. Also, it makes you easier to hide in case of an attempt."

"It's settled. I will reach out to Zacarias letting him know to gather heralds for a message from myself. I will write the messages in the different dialects so that everyone in my kingdom knows where I am. Hopefully, rumors of war will have spread by the time the message reaches my subjects."

"When shall we leave?" Emmanuel asked.

"We leave in a week. I will commence training with you and Mercedes." Alodia watched as her lady in waiting's face soured immediately. She took her hand and squeezed it."We need to prepare for the worst."

She caught Storm's eyes. "Storm, you are allowed to practice your magic as long as you promise to protect us. I'm sure it has been a while since you've used it. It's time to sharpen all of our skills or we will be taken by surprise."

Mercedes cocked her head, frowning as she inspected the animagus. "I do have a question for Storm."

The Invierno prince gave her a puzzled look and a nodded.

"Will you upset your elders due to the changes in hair color? I remember you being reluctant to the changes done to your hair."

Alodia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could care less about Storm's hair right now.

"It will. I will bring much shame to my family. My hair is both dark and short. I don't look like an animagus representing their country in a peace treaty. I look Joyan," he said meekly. Alodia frowned, she hadn't expected that. She didn't think a man's hair meant much considering it meant very little in her own culture.

"They will be angry?" Emmanuel asked alarmed. "You recently made me cut it."

"Long hair means nobility, men in my culture shave their heads in shame. And the fairer the color the more in touch I am with Zafira," Storm stated, subconsciously touching his brown locks. "I believe if I wash it more, the color may come out. It was black and now it is brown. Its color means a lot to me personally because I wish to prove that Elisa and I were touched by Zafira. As for the length," he sighed. "That cannot be fixed. Expect some comments about me bringing more shame to my household. I do suggest you all start learning Lengua Classica. Especially you, your majesty," he said holding her steady gaze. "I don't want you being in a place where you could miss vital information because of a language barrier."

She broke his gaze nodding. "Do you have any books on Lengua Classica that I may borrow, Conde Paxon?"

"Yes, of course. I will gladly lend them to you for your travels."

Alodia stood slowly. "I thank you all for being here and choosing to make this journey with me. As I stated before, we will leave for Invierne in a week. This meeting is dismissed."

Everyone stood up and bowed to the Queen.

"Yes, Your Majesty," they all said.

"God be with you in your travels," said Conde Paxon, holding up his chalice.

* * *

 **We are finally getting somewhere! Reviews are totally welcomed even if it's just to say Hi!**


	10. Realtiy is Sinking in

**Had to overcome the worst writer's block I've had in a while with this story. I scraped so many drafts in order to get the right tone and details. This might be an every 2 weeks thing because I didn't think it would be this hard to put my thoughts on paper.**

 **I own nothing but my own characters. Rae Carson is still underappreciated but a wonderful content creator.**

* * *

Mink oil from the thick leather armor filled Alodia's airway. The stillness of winter enveloped them as they marched to the capital of Invierne. The air lacked the sound of fauna, proof of the winter's harsh grip on the country. The crunch of dead leaves and twigs echoed along the road. The winter's howl was waning, the receding snow exposing the cruel season's wake of dead flora and snapped evergreens.

Alodia huffed, watching her breath frost in the cool evening air. The breastplate weighed her down as she trudged through the slick carpet of dead leaves and stubborn moss. She would have worn her armor that was custom fitted, but that was a gift from her father when she was eighteen. She frowned staring at her chest. A lot had changed since then, much to Mercedes's amusement. The borrowed armor was a little heavier than what she was accustomed to but she blamed it on her extended periods immersed in her father's study. _Her_ study. Each step she took was followed by a lungful of humid cold air. Sweat pooled underneath her armor as she trudged forward alongside her horse. Her thighs were screaming from the exertion of going uphill. Her head swam due to the constant change of altitude, or at least she was trying to convince herself that it was the change in altitude rather than her diminished physical ability.

She stopped for a minute to take a swig from her water skin. Mercedes passed her up, her pretty face pinched with determination. Alodia smiled at her lady in waiting's ferocity and trudged forward, feeling her legs complain with each step. They were lucky it was a pretty clean cut road. Few roots and rocks jutted in the way of their journey to the capital. Winter's toll surrounded the road in from of snapped evergreens and dried up bushes. The smell of pine, sweat, and leather hung heavy in the air. She felt her pace slow down once more, leaving her cheeks puffing with her strain to keep up. The armor weighed her down more than what she was accustomed to. It was something she had to come to terms with at this point of the journey.

"My Queen, are you not exhausted?" intoned the cloaked figure next to her.

She looked up to face the animagus as he maneuvered the reigns to slow down his steed. The beast let out a whinny in frustration.

"It's physical training. I have to get used to the armor," she breathed. "If not, it will only slow me down. I have to train to increase my stamina. Otherwise, I will be left behind."

"You are a queen, I doubt you will be left behind," he leered, eyes twinkling with mirth. The horse's tail flicked, startling her horse. She shot him a glare while cooing to the spooked mare.

"You are correct," she spat, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I don't want my guard going through unnecessary stress because I decided to wear armor and there is a chance I might slow them down. We only have twenty of them."

"You are slowing us down with your training." His horse swishes its tail in agitation as they continued to travel behind the caravan.

Alodia fumed, keeping her eyes on the road. "This is true but my concern lies in my survival and not wasting manpower. I don't want to be a sitting duck during a fight. I don't exactly blend in if I'm the slowest one. It's been 3 days since we set foot in Invierne territory. I need to get stronger because if it's hard to ride with armor, it'll be harder for me to run with it."

Mercedes fell back in order to go at the Queen's pace. Alodia did her best to not feel undignified.

Through rosy stained cheeks, she huffed. "Storm, how long until we reach Umbre de Deus?"

"At this rate," he said, eyebrows knitting as he did the calculations in his head. "Another two week."

Mercedes and Alodia stopped in their tracks.

"Two weeks?" exclaimed Mercedes, wiping her brow with a filthy sleeve. "I thought it was a three and a half week trip from Khelia to Umbre de Deus."

"Yes, on a clear road it is three and a half weeks, but we are going off the road in order to not get spotted by extremists. We are taking side roads that have been abandoned," he said pointing to the moss covered floor.

"This is an abandoned road? I thought it was a shortcut," Alodia frowned through gulps of air. She could feel sweat droplets cascade down her back. Even in the mountain's frost, the heat of her exertion built up like an _horno_ within her armor.

"No, Majesty, you favored discretion over speed so I took a road known to few. We will remain unbothered because there are no villages along the road. It runs parallel to the main road but off by a couple of miles." He pursed his lips as he thought. "I'm sure we should reach there in about two weeks or two weeks and a half on foot," he smirked. "If we were all on horseback, it would probably take us a week and a half."

He grinned at her glower. "Maybe even a week."

Alodia knew what he was insinuating and it only irritated her further. She didn't like leaving the kingdom alone for so long but she would prefer that over dying due to armor holding her back. Her death would mean the end of the treaty.

"I'll be on horseback tomorrow. Also, don't blame me for the road," she panted while trying to keep up with the guards. "I'd like to remind you, that in order for _you_ to train, you have to be far away from your people so they won't sense your presence."

He scowled at the mention of his training. Alodia smirked knowing she hit a sore subject.

"Is it still not working, Storm?" Mercedes asked concern clear in her voice. She swore she was going to gift Mercedes anything she wanted after this ordeal. The older woman was a marvelous actress.

"It's not that it doesn't work," he frowned, toying with the reigns. "I'm trying to learn how to create and restore with Zafira. Zafira is more than fire and destruction. I wish to unleash its healing capabilities. My main problem is that I have no text or theory to go by. You sister could do it and we've discussed it through letters before leaving Khelia. My current problem is that the way she and I experience Zafira is very different. She was a living bearer while I use my stone that is no longer a part of me."

He pulled out his amulet from under his cloak. "Your sister experienced Zafira through hot and cold feelings in her bones. I feel it in the air around me. Her whole body changed temperature meanwhile I might sense a small breeze if I'm concentrating hard enough. I do not understand what she feels when she tries to heal or create."

Alodia frowned thinking back on the Animagus in Khelia. "Is it like chants or - "

Storm shook his head vigorously.

"I am trying to recreate the ability to make plants grow or heal the sick. I have been meditating daily again and getting used to pulling at Zafira," he sighed. "No one has done creation magic in so long; I'm sure there are no Invierne texts about it. My concern lies in the magic that holds our society together. I will need to teach Animagi to grow crops since the source to Zafira perished. Our mothers may no longer give birth until we receive clear access to Zafira, which would involve completing the pilgrimage. If I can get control of creation magic and teach it to the Deciregi, I can keep the society functioning until the mining is finished."

Alodia stopped in her tracks, looking at Storm's back.

"You are trying to prove you were touch by Zafira and giving them a temporary fix to their current problem." I was not a question. It was a statement.

He stopped the steed in its tracks, maneuvering the horse to face the Queen.

"Simply by being able to create destruction alone will be incredible because I was a failed sorcerer who could not call upon Zafira at all," he explained. "But, you of all people understand the purpose of presentation. If I can prove my worth to the leaders of my house, they may feel at ease with our situation. While also giving them a quick fix until the mining project is complete."

Alodia signaled to Mercedes as she mounted her mare, hissing as her thighs clenched at the motions of lifting her legs. She steadied herself and pushed her mare forward. The horse playfully bobbed it's head, galloping forward to catch up to the caravan.

"Careful, I've been told they don't like to let things go. You are the only one who has been touched by Zafira apart from the living bearer."

Storm smiled softly, shaking his head. "My father wants nothing to do with me. I will not be an heir until you have passed. The regent will be my cousin until I come back. They like the way things are right now."

"So you'll eventually become one of the leaders of Invierne meanwhile representing your house? Isn't that just your birthright? Even then, you have quite the supporter, the Joyan Empress is not something to sneeze at," Mercedes grunted as she adjusted herself to her mare's speed.

"Yes, the importance of being able to manipulate creation magic qualifies me in a way that could trump the agreement made by Her Imperial Majesty. I will have earned it myself, rather than received it through influence. This ensures that when I become house leader and Deciregi, I will be able to do so in peace and without question."

Mercedes grinned at Storm. "Well, you better get to practicing. We have apparently have a week left."

Alodia smiled and spurred her horse forward, leaving Storm behind.

* * *

A gust of cool night air filled the tent, lifting it flaps giving Alodia a full view of the guards slowly making their way to their appropriate stations. She lifted a flap to peer at the men and the slowly dying fire before her. She closed her eyes enjoying the brisk cool air bite at her cheeks. The stale air in her small cramped tent made it hard to breathe.

She heard the clinking of armor come to a halt. She opened her eyes, adrenaline buzzing like an angry nest of deathstalkers under her skin. There she saw a tall man sit next to the dying fire. He picked through the several rolls before finally finding what he was looking for.

Storm sat down letting his long legs stretch before him. He continued to ignore the watchful eyes of the guards as he pulled a water skin from under his cloak. For the first time in weeks, she saw his full face. Storm had made a habit of wearing a cowl and cloak, but for once his hood is tilted back. From under the cloak, his linen tunic peeked, the firelight bouncing off the detailed gold embroidery. The queen observed his shameless demeanor as he began to undo the cloak and stretched like a cat in front of the fire. She watched his sharp angles soften with a yawn as he proceeded to remove his shirt. Alodia felt air catch in her chest when she saw the shadow of flogging scars on his back. Elisa mentioned in her letter that he was not favored by his Father. She couldn't imagine her own father giving an order like that. She knew he was young when he left Invierne to bargain for port rights in Joya D'Arena, but a little boy might not have survived such a punishment. The scars were thick and dark, something that happened with age and constant flogging. Alodia knew scar tissue would build up in areas that were struck consistently. She couldn't imagine what he might have done to deserve such a cruel beating, much less the age when he received it.

She closed off the tent, contemplating on children and unusual punishments. Her head swam with thoughts of the differences between the culture. She briefly wondered if Storm's father was just far more cruel, even to Invierne's standards, or if flogging was considered standard punishment to a child. She rolled on her back, willing her thoughts to quiet so she could get rest. She regulated her breathing, just like Lord Zito had taught her, cherishing the fresh air she allowed in. The night was cool, something her sore muscles couldn't help but cherish. She moaned as she attempted to extend her legs, feeling her muscles tighten at the tension.

"You pushed yourself too hard today," she heard Mercedes murmur. Alodia winced. She forgot she wasn't alone. Hopefully, Mercedes didn't see her peeping. It was an easy situation to misunderstand, even if that wasn't the young queen's intention.

"Yeah, well it's been quite a while since either of us trained. At least we have a feel for the armor," she said as she reaching her hands above her head. Alodia needed to keep the conversation casual.

"Yes, but I'm probably not going to be able to walk for a while," Mercedes sighed, eyes twinkling. "Amazing," she continued in a hushed tone. "A woman managed to do what a man hasn't."

Alodia felt her ears burn in shame. " Lady Mercedes."

"Yes, your majesty?" she grinned, pulling her dark hair away from her face.

"Go to sleep," Alodia exhaled, squeezing her eyelids shut. The noise outside resumed. She supposed Storm had either gone to bed or practice creation magic. She heard Mercedes giggle.

The noblewoman rolled over to her, tangling herself in the thick wool _cobijas_ Paxon had gifted them for the trip. "You haven't thought about it have you?" she murmured.

Alodia huffed and threw her cushion at the young woman.

"You've got to come to terms with the production of your heirs," she whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alodia groaned attempting to shove off the older woman. "We may walk into a war zone and you want to talk about my non-existent sex life."

Mercedes snorted. "It's not my fault it's non-existent. I mean, I introduced you to all the good -"

"Mercedes," she hissed. "Can you please go to sleep."

Mercedes giggled at Alodia's blushing face "I bet your sister managed to get some before she got married."

Alodia shoved her face into her cushions feeling the shades of red reach the base of her neck. "She did," came a muffled reply. "The servants in Basajuan were gossiping loudly in my room about my sister and the captain of her royal guard."

Mercedes cackled."Of course, she did. She was never really shy about anything."

In a lower voice, the older woman pressed, "Were you envious?"

Alodia rolled her eyes and huffed. "I was annoyed. I was trying to sleep and I woke up to gossip about my baby sister's nocturnal adventure. Not exactly what you want to hear before a war meeting with Invierne."

Mercedes rolled her shoulders, feeling the muscles across her back stretch. "Have you thought of it?"

Alodia scrunched up her nose. "Not really. I've been so busy with the preparations for the possibly pending war."

Mercedes faced her, all joy gone from her features, "Are you scared?"

Alodia frowns staring at the canopy of the tent above her. "Yes, who wouldn't be in this position? Look at where this has brought us."

"Your people need you," she murmured.

Alodia shook her head. "My people need to stay alive. An entire condado was torn to the ground. One of my greatest allies has heard rumors of a civil war brewing. My sister betrothed me to a man whose family is not fond of mine for destroying their hierarchy, and there are rumors that Invierne is starting to rally extremists for war. Against who? I don't know. It could be my kingdom for all I know. Storm says it's unlikely but at this rate I need support. Visiting Invierne and coming back alive, with a Sorcerer Prince Consort will strike fear into the hearts of my enemies. I need support. I need fear." she admitted. "I desperately need order."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "How will this marriage help the internal struggles in our country? Wouldn't it divide it further? You disregarded their expectation by not choosing a lord in order to keep the country unified."

Alodia smiled enjoying the discussion with her lady in waiting. It was nice to not be under Zito's silent judgment on why she made decisions. "I became a queen by birthright. I gained respect through rallying support from Condes across Orovalle. I'm losing support because our countrymen have an issue with taking orders from a woman. Now, that they know my sister is empress, they have decided Orovalle will be no more. Though, I don't blame them because Elisa gave them a terrible impression when she was a princess. I understand their fears but they should have some faith, she isn't the same little girl who left our country a year ago. I just need to pull through with this treaty to prove my sister was right in choosing Orovalle for this honor - "

Mercedes snorted. "I'll be sure to tell Storm that you believe it's an honor to marry him."

Alodia snickered, jabbing her in the abdomen. " _and_ that Elisa and I are fit for ruling. We are being given an advantage with this marriage. The peace of all three kingdoms is depending on it. I can't just throw it all away and be willing to risk war."

Mercedes sighed. "Peace is all you've talked about since you were fourteen."

Alodia frowned. "That was my father's dream. That our kingdom would finally be at peace."

The young queen pressed her lips together, fiddling with the loose yarn from her _cobija_. "Mercedes, I need to fulfill his dream. He never got to see an Orovalle that wasn't at the brink of war. His poor health came from the constant worry that his kingdom was falling apart. He is a reflection of what I don't want for my own future. I want the children of my reign to have other options when they grow up, not just be soldiers for war. This won't stop until I finally put an end to it. My sister has done enough for her homeland. It's my turn."

"You're risking a lot," Mercedes pointed out again.

"My people are worth it."

* * *

 **To be honest, I'm not satisfied with the length of this chapter. That's because I'm used to cutting down my chapters. Writing this was like pulling teeth. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I honestly feel like I need it this time.**


	11. Entering the Lion's Den

**Hey guys, Life update: I passed boards. I found out a friend was diagnosed with cancer. I got a job within a week of passing boards. Midway through orientation, I found out it was Stage 4 cancer. I finally got out of orientation and I was on my own when I got a call that I had to go to ICU because that might be the last time I would possibly speak to my friend. I bawled like a baby at build bear workshop while I got him a gag gift. The gift made him laugh and that meant the world to me because he died later on that night. His funeral was 2 weeks ago and I swear guys, this just doesn't seem real. My updates are probably gonna get erratic, they won't be on a schedule so sorry for that. I'm trying to cope with my group of friends right now. We weren't expecting to bury someone in our 20s. His best friends are in dark places right now, and we are all trying to be there for them.**

 **Those of you who have stayed faithful reading, I got a whole outline planned. This is gonna be 22 chapters and we are at the midway.**

 **I do have some advice tho. Y'all I put my career first. I literally isolated myself from the people I love and the things I loved doing, trying to get my career on track. Please make time during your breaks to see your friends. Take a ton of pictures and videos. Make wonderful memories. You never know what's going to happen so please, Y'all don't ever let someone leave this earth without loving on them like they deserve to be loved.**

 **R.I.P. Smiley**

* * *

Umbra de Deus was the largest city Alodia had ever seen. From her perch, she could make out steep walkways that swirled through warrens of stone cottages jutting out of the mountain's face. Every bit of the mountain was used for the city's advancement. From there she could see stepped gardens of evergreens, buildings that rose from impossible slopes and stone plazas placed conveniently on plateaus. The city reflected the light of the sun, shimmering as if it were made up entirely of glass.

From their distance, Alodia noticed the rivers of people moving up and down the highways, making her feel dizzy from watching the crowds churn throughout the city's main road. Umbre de Deus was much larger than Amalur, Storm was right when he said that the Inviernos were much more numerous than the stars. It was almost bone chilling to realize how tiny the human population was in comparison. Zafira must be something of grave importance for them to be willing to make deals with the likes of the humans. The steep highway lead to the city's gate, where the traffic flowed in a frenzy in both directions of the main road.

Hugging three sides of the city was a white rapid river that curled around the peak's base. The eastern curve sent puffs of steam to the city above. The tendrils of the steam fell upon the lower ring streets as mist, adding layers to the icicles that decorated the walls of the area. At the curve of the rapid, the steam is fed by flowing orange lava of two cone-shaped mountains nearby. Storm had explained to her earlier that those were the Eyes of God. He mentioned his home was near a volcano but she never assumed it was this close. Storm assured them that the city had been there for millennia and that the volcanos wouldn't cause them any trouble.

"We should get to the city gates by nightfall," Emmanuel stated as he stretched out his back. "Your family knows we are almost there, correct?"

"Yes, my father is expecting us. I fear we might cause some sort of situation," Storm sniffed as he looked out onto his homeland.

Zito froze while adjusting his shemagh. "What do you mean?"

Storm held up his hands. "Nothing serious, a simple power play that is all. I apologize for phrasing that wrong."

Alodia raised an eyebrow. "I thought your people didn't partake in petty squabbles."

Storm shrugged. "They prefer more passive aggressive methods. I assure you my family will not make an attempt on your lives but instead assert their power over the nine families for being the sacrificial peace bringers of Invierne."

Alodia licked her lips, tasting the salt of her sweat. "I'm pretty sure I've heard you say before you weren't exactly favored by your father."

From under his cowl, she watched Storm smile sadly. "I'm not, but a win is a win; even if your sacrifice was not real, to begin with."

"So, they won't attempt anything on her majesty's life?" Emmanuel asked for the millionth time. Storm couldn't really blame him; it was in his job description to be concerned.

"As stated before, Invierne is not willing to risk a full war for a Queen. I would be concerned if I were on this trip with Elisa, but Alodia does not have the proper ports. Her land would be useless to Invierne. Not to mention, they aren't willing to risk Elisa's wrath; that is her sister after all."

His words stung but she had said the same thing in Khelia.

"Well, as long as they don't kill anyone and I get a cot and a bath, I believe I will be fine," sighed Lady Mercedes.

Alodia rolled her eyes and pushed her horse further down the trail. A warm bed, a nice bath, and a low probability of death sounded delightful.

The molten tears of the Eyes of God glowed brightly as the sun crept its way back into the horizon. Insects flit through the pine boughs, their abdomens glowing like night bloomers in the dim lighting.

The gate of the mighty city was a sight to behold. Its arch swooped up high, making Alodia crane her neck as she studied the marvelous architecture. She admired the polished stone gate remembering that Inviernos had several millennia to perfect their infrastructure.

She heard someone cry out to them in Lengua Classica and all the soldiers around her tightened their defenses. Alodia already had her shield raised and was adjusting her shemagh for better peripheral vision.

Storm stood before the closed gate, bellowing out something she could not understand.

Even as a young girl Elisa had picked up Lengua Classica so well. She could have fluent conversations with priests and even worked as a scribe in the monastery. Alodia, on the other hand, knew the answers to prayers and certain blessings in Lengua Classica. Apart from rituals, she knew nothing. She had studied the books that had been given to her by Conde Paxon but reading and listening were two entirely different animals.

Finally, the gates creaked as it opened. Alodia felt her heart jump to her throat. She felt a bead of sweat trail down her face and into her eyes. It stung but she refused to move from her position. As the caravan proceeded forward her stomach did somersaults. In the dimming sunlight, she noticed the streets were lined by curious onlookers. The reflection of the road was the first thing that caught her attention. Alodia could make out colored glass lined with glittering mortar. She inspected the decorations of buildings, noting the precious stones that seemed to decorate every street lamp and sconce. She couldn't help but be furious. Her borders had decreased by nine kilometers thanks to the Inviernos slaughtering her people and salting her land. Nine kilometers of her border were uninhabitable and their city looked like a dream.

The eerie silence of the city was gnawing at her very being. The people were quiet, their affect was flat and unreadable. Alodia's hand clenched the reigns of her mare, as she forced herself to look forward.

Perched on top of an overpass she could make out the sons and daughters of Invierne. Her children were all long like willow trees. Their hair lay flat on their heads, their beady eyes inspecting her troops. She could hear the occasional soft murmurs in the crowd as they made their way through the main road. The city seemed to be in some sort of trance. They stared at the troops like they were something to be studied. Several people wore plainly colored cloaks with lavish embroidery and jewelry. It was oddly uniformed. After a while, Alodia noticed that citizens who shared similarities seemed to have matching embroidery. She would see a family of flowers or a family of some sort of bird, as told by the embroidery on their cloaks and tunics.

The caravan continued to make its way in silence. Finally, they reached a massive archway that was made up entirely of glass blocks. More glass hung from the top by thin ropes. They would spin and sway in the breeze reflecting prisms of the twilight onto the building and stone plaza.

"We have arrived," called out Storm. He signals Emmanuel to go in first and the rest of the soldiers followed. Alodia first notices the row of Invierno soldiers surrounding the courtyard. Her heart skips a beat. She observes a cloaked figure on the balcony, watching as everything unfolds. In every perch of the courtyard she saw archers, her own troops were surrounded by Inviernos. Each of them armed to the teeth but nothing was drawn. She felt dizzy with adrenaline, her veins were burning with it. This was clearly a power play. She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Where is the Queen?" an accented voice said in Lengua Plebya.

Storm removed his cowl and hissed something in Lengua Classica. Alodia felt frustration tie knots in her chest. The little she knew did not even sound the same as what they spoke. Their accents were so different.

The young man seemed to challenge Storm. They went back and forth for a few moments and then she watched the princeling stretch to his full height. She realized he had been slouching since she met him. Even his freshly cut golden hair made him look more terrifying than the honey-haired young man. The young man took a step back and nodded. The cloaked figure snapped his fingers; the soldiers trickled out. The clinking of armor ringing throughout the courtyard as they took their leave.

She watched Storm tug at four sleeves including her own. "You four come with me. The rest of you be on guard. The soldiers have been ordered to leave you all alone. If they defy this order you have every right to fight back."

Alodia could hear her own pulse beating away at her eardrums, making her head throb. She closed her eyes focusing on her breathing. She slowly opened them and nodded to her soldiers. She followed the cloaked figure through narrow corridors that were embellished as the city it was in. Everything shimmered, from walls of polished granite and quartz to the mortar that glittered with crushed glass. They turned a corner and faced giant double doors made of knotty pine, decorated with intricate carvings.

The massive doors swung open and the cloaked figure entered first, snapping its long fingers. Attendants appeared out of thin air, the patters of feet on the polished stone floor echoed in the throne room. They swirled around the skinny figure, removing his cloak. He stalked forward finding his seat at the center of the throne that was built into the roots of a giant sequoia tree, whose trunk tore straight through the ceiling. She stood there awestruck by the majesty of the mighty tree. Her attention was brought back to the man on the throne as the attendants bowed to their master.

"Is this formal enough for you, my failed son?" It croaked in Plebya, slicking it's snow white hair back from its flawless face. "Now which one is the pretend queen?"

Alodia swallowed and slowly took off her shemagh. She could feel dirt and grime at the base of her neck. She was not presentable, but she would make up for it with bravado. She stared at the creature's inky black orbs and stood straight.

"I am Juana-Alodia de Riqueza, Queen of Orovalle and the Jewel of the Golden Valley, Your Eminence." she hardened her gaze and tightened her smile, "I expect you address me as 'Your Majesty' from this point forward now that we have exchange pleasantries."

The creature than laughed mirthlessly, exposing his sharpened teeth. "So this will be your life partner?" he said gesturing to Alodia. "It was you who chose to live, failed son," he cackled.

"The gate of darkness has closed, Honored Father. You no longer hold the upper hand. You either treat us properly or risk the Empress's wrath."

The older man's mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

Alodia blinked at the threat. It wasn't like Storm to make threats. It wasn't like Storm to be aggressive at all. She schooled her features to not betray Storm's outburst, but she is quite positive her sister wouldn't particularly like such a threat.

Storm cocked his head and testily said something in Lengua Classica. The older man shoots a glare at her and Storm hurriedly mutters something else.

She watches the man steeple his long fingers and turns his depthless gaze to his son.

"I am The Bitterest Cold Cannot Shatter the Mighty Pine, Deciregus of Crooked Sequoia House, your majesty." He stood and beckoned for his attendants. "They will show you to your rooms."

Alodia raised her hand and the Deciregus frown. "You must promise me no harm will come to my people from you or other houses."

"I cannot promise other houses."

"No one that enters this house will harm me or my people," Alodia said sternly.

"We will ensure your safety the best we can," the Deciregus offered.

Alodia enunciated slowly: "I need a yes or a no, Your Eminence."

He huffed, "Yes, your majesty, not a hair will be harmed on you or your people."

An attendant marched through the double doors and bowed to the group. "Your Eminence, the guest rooms are ready. The soldiers out front refuse to move without their Queen's order."

Alodia nodded. "Of course, I will have the rooms inspected."

She heard the Deciregus grind his teeth. She glanced to Storm for any advice but he wasn't paying attention.

"Do as you please, your majesty."

"Emmanuel," she said, her eyes never leaving Pine.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Go check on the soldiers and their rooms." She smiled sweetly to the Deciregus once more, "I suspect you have no issue with your attendants showing him the way to my room so he can report back."

"Of course, like I stated before. Do as you please."

Alodia wasn't surprised that she and Storm were expected to sleep together. Storm explained that might end up being the living situation while they stayed there and he believed it was for the best. She was shocked to hear Emmanuel agree.

"He is the best one to protect you. The rest of us will have to go in this blindly."

The room was luxurious even by Invierne's standards.

Alodia stood at the center of the room, awestruck. "Why is there a fountain in the room?"

Storm closed the door behind the last attendant, confusion clearly displayed on his face.

Alodia pointed to the fountain that erupted from the wall and neatly into its basin below.

The young prince's eyes crinkled. "It's fresh water. You are free to use it to drink or wash up. The waste goes in the basin. From there it drains to the roots of the Sequoia."

She nodded slowly listening to the soft trickle of water as it came through the wall and splashed into the swirling pool below. She continued to explore the room, studying the architecture and furniture. She lifted her hand to touch the peaked amethyst, whose beauty was being reduced to a mere paperweight on a mahogany desk.

She testily tapped the crystal, feeling it's jagged peaks bite into her finger. "Were those threats really necessary?"

"Absolutely," Storm said slowly, studying his betrothed. "My father is still believing he is in a position of power to tell either of us what to do. He cannot disrespect you. You are to be my life partner. He too is filled with empty threats; his power is dwindling. It was a reality I had to make him face."

Alodia huffed. "That was still pretty bold of you."

"Bold? He was bold for insulting you. You are a key part of this treaty, Alodia, and if that weren't good enough, you are to be my life partner. I understand Prince Consort holds no real royal title for you humans, but you are the betrothed of the next Deciregus of the House of Fallen Sequoia. That is nothing to be sneezed at. I find it insulting that he disrespected you."

Alodia pursed her lips. "So he disrespected you by disrespecting me," said the young queen, removing her cloak. She began her search by digging through the drawers searching for a wash rag.

"Correct. Under no circumstances will I allow my people to disrespect you. It's a humiliation and an embarrassment that I will not tolerate. You can trust he will not act that way in front of others outside of this household, but I expect formality behind closed doors, too."

Storm said, inspecting an old bookcase. "He wouldn't dare act that way in public, he just needed a reminder that you and I are not useless individuals. He needs us; we allow him to hold the upper hand among his peers. In exchange, I will not tolerate any disrespect towards you."

"I appreciate the gesture," Alodia paused, as she wet the rag she managed to find. "So what's on the itinerary tomorrow?"

Storm sighed, sitting on a woven wicker chair. "Proof of creation magic. Elisa disturbed the balance of Invierne. And they need something to hold them over until we have access to Zafira."

He watched her scrub her face rather harshly.

Storm raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm attempting to gather a sense of self," came the muffled reply.

Alodia frowned while rinsing out the rag. Her nose crinkled at the distinct change of the water's color. She must have looked ridiculous in the throne room.

"Didn't you imply that creation magic was nearly impossible to do and my sister managed because she was a living bearer?" She stopped rubbing the rag behind her ears to turn to him. "Didn't you also say your people didn't enjoy petty squabbles?" she teased. "How did my sister disturb the balance of Invierne by reinstating you."

Alodia snorted when she heard the noise that she began to associate with Storm's frustration.

"That's not what she disturbed. Elisa didn't realize that not having access to Zafira can lead my people to extinction. My father lacks the faith that I can accurately perform creation magic and save our people for the time being. Our mother cannot bear children without Zafira. Our medicine is lacking. Our crops will rot. Zafira isn't a luxury; it's a necessity. I need to try and restore the balance while I am here. I will need to perform blessings on major croplands so they can be fertile for the spring, bless mothers and heal those who need healing. I will be drained by tomorrow evening of most of my energy," he countered.

"I was teasing but you are avoiding the real question." Alodia pointed out.

The silence was tangible in the air.

"I don't know if it is truly impossible," he shrugged. "Just because I haven't been able to successfully do it even with Elisa's guidance via letters doesn't mean my ancestors didn't."

"Will that bring any harm to the treaty?"

Storm frowned. "No. We still need the treaty. It's just Invierne might not follow orders and do as they please in acts of desperation of saving their own people."

Alodia understood that, but there was something she had missed. The young queen didn't know why she hadn't thought of the most obvious possibility. "Can they forcefully use you to power Invierne?" she asked eyes wide open. "You are the only animagus in millennia that has been touched by Zafira, could this be a trap?"

Storm examined her for a moment. "No," he intoned. "That would kill me instantaneously and then they would never get access to Zafira. A living bearer could survive that torture. I could not."

Storm's eyes followed Alodia as she dug through her things to retrieve a nightgown. She began to fill a pail of water. Storm couldn't allow himself to process what was going on before him.

"So," she huffed as she carried her pail to the wicker folding screen. "What do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

It took him a moment to process what was being spoken.

"Uh, I can still bless things and hope for the best. We will not find out if it worked until mid-spring. As for healings, I'm not sure I'm as talented as your sister. She was a living bearer and it still managed to drain her."

"So would that mean that creation magic is only done by living bearers?" she called out from behind a folding screen, while she tried to wash up. She refused to go to a soft bed with the scent of mud and sweat; dignity be damned. They were betrothed and expected to procreate. She might as well throw modesty out the window. The last shred of her dignity was in the folding screen but she knew that left little to the imagination.

She heard Storm stutter. "I-I'm not sure." He cleared his throat. "My ancestors did this. But for the past 100 years, we have had a living bearer bless our crops, our mothers and our sick. I don't know what will happen. I know you humans changed us when you first came into our world. You made us more like you and our stones began to fall out. Maybe only living bearers can perform creation magic; maybe it's our access to Zafira via the pilgrimage. I don't know what to tell you, Alodia, because I myself don't know the answer."

Alodia walked out, using fresh linen to dry off her hair. She wrapped it around her like a shawl as she walked up to her betrothed whose nose was hidden between a book.

"I will pray for your success. Your people do not need to die in the next hundred years until the next living bearer."

Storm paused to study her. "You will sleep on the bed?"

Alodia snorted. "There is no other furniture in this room. Where else will we sleep?"

He nodded slowly. "I-I will wash up before bed."

"Good luck, the water is freezing. The fountain is very useful because I need quite a bit for my hair. It is too long and I have no idea how I managed to get so many tangles in my hair."

"You don't need me to fetch Mercedes?"

"No, I can manage. I don't want her walking these halls alone," she muttered, brushing her hair out.

"I take no insult if you happen to fall asleep before I am done," Storm said as he retrieved his nightgown.

"I plan on it," Alodia smirked, using her toes to inspect the linens. One could not be too careful in enemy territory.

Alodia's dreams were pleasant. The fountain's gurgling sent her to a beautiful meadow, that had a babbling brook which would whisper to her in the early spring. It was a place where she would go play when her Papa went hunting. Her dreams were of breezy spring days where her little sister's knobby knees barely kept her upright and her father sang them silly songs about geese.

* * *

The morning was cold. Alodia did not want to escape the quilt that kept her warm throughout the night. But Storm was already dressing and muttering about their tardiness. As soon as they made it to the dining hall Alodia made a quick headcount. Everyone seemed to have survived the night. A taster was sent to taste her food in front of her and she was sad he did not eat the rest. The breakfast was quite bland. They were some sort of seeds soaked in goat's milk with just a trace of honey. The table was quiet and the flat faces of the Storm's kin were beginning to irritate her. Every scrape of silverware against ceramic was starting to pick at her ears. They all munched quietly while eyeing her side of the table.

Pine finished he food and spoke out in Lengua Classica. Alodia cursed herself once more. Storm leaned over and took her hand. He mumbled something in Lengua Classica and whispered the translation to her.

She nodded. "I would be interested in meeting the other Desciregi," her mouth lied.

Storm smiled grimly and nodded to his father.

"You will come to the meeting."

Alodia squeezed his hand. What else could she do? She could not advise him like her sister, she was not a living bearer so she could not do the work for him. She could only give him emotional support. Even then she still felt useless.

The meeting was as intimidating as she imagined it would be. Their dark orbs simply stared at her as Storm addressed the crowd. Behind them was a row of attendants, whose foreheads touched the ground in reverence to the Kings of Invierne.

They were indeed frightening, with their fragile limbs and translucent skin. It was impossible to tell who was a man or a woman. They all had the same long thinning white hair with adorned gowns. Even gowns and jewelry seemed too heavy for their bodies to bear but they sat upright staring at her. One licked his teeth as he watched her. The little pink tongue barely cutting itself on the row of sharpened teeth. Alodia was sure to not react, simply giving her audience a bored blink.

Storm paced as he spoke, his words were soft and stern. Finally, the group handed him a pot and a seed. He muttered something as he placed the pot on the ground and an attendant got up from his spot and stood next to him. Storm raised the seed up to the skylight. He muttered some words and among the crowd, some responded. Alodia's eyes widened as she understood the next few lines. Her people said it every spring at the Creation festival. "The love of God for his people is in this seed."

"For it feeds the circle of life around us," she responded slowly. She watched the attendants slowly raise from their bow. Confused looks on their faces. Storm smiled at her and continued.

"May his love for us be shown through the growth of the crops for it feeds his creation," he said planting the seed.

"We are unworthy but ever so grateful," she mumbled. Alodia was positive her accent sounded horrible but she had to stop herself from bouncing in her chair. The victory of understanding what was going on in the room was short lived. All eyes were on her. She turned her gaze to Storm who simply nodded in reassurance.

The young boy next to him grab a knife and drew blood from his hand, dripping it over the planted seed. Storm's stone lit the room blue. It blinded her, but just as quickly as he called on Zafira, it quickly faded away; the blessing was done. She watched him grab a hold of the attendant, trying to balance himself. In the pot was an obvious sapling.

The room erupted in hollers and shrieks. Alodia stood to protect herself but across from her Pine smiled smugly. He proclaimed something she couldn't really make out but it was obvious everyone was thrilled to hear as more shrieking occurred. Alodia walked around jubilant nobleman and made her way to Storm. The attendant looked at her like she had lost her mind but she still reached out to steady him. He seemed to wake up from his trance.

"Did I accomplish my goal?"

"I'm pretty sure you surpassed your own goal. You made quite the adorable sprout," she assured him.

He gave her a lopsided smile, "That is more than I expected."

"Your Majesty," she heard someone call out from the frenzy behind her. She turned to meet the eyes of the Deciregus of Crooked Sequoia House. "We must speak at once."


End file.
